No me recuerdas
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Nuestro querido Ranma viaja a China a deshacer su maldición pero algo sale mal, y su amada Akane sufrirá por ello.
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1 Adiós Maldición... ¿o no?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, diversión para y por los fans.

Estaba todo casi listo, para nuestro viaje a China en un principio iría sólo pero apenas Ryouga se enteró se me ha pegado y no conforme con ello el cegatón de Mousse también.

Ya han pasado un par de años desde que nos graduamos. La relación con Akane cambió radicalmente. A veces pienso en que no sé cómo o cuándo dejamos de discutir y dimos paso al cariño y al amor. Simplemente no pude seguir cegado ante lo evidente y es que era la mujer dueña de mi corazón, la amaba y desde el momento en que se lo confesé pasamos a ser realmente una pareja de prometidos. Todos en casa estaban felices, sobre todo nuestros padres, habíamos decidido disfrutar nuestro compromiso y así podíamos continuar con los estudios, sobre todo ella que se esmeraba en ser la mejor enfermera, por mi parte opté por algo más deportivo, y estudiaba para preparador físico haciendo uso de todas mis habilidades ya que no dejaba mis entrenamientos. Entrábamos a época de vacaciones, eran casi 3 meses y aprovecharía para viajar a China a quitarme la maldición, había ahorrado por algunos años para el pasaje. Viajaría con mi viejo amigo Ryouga y Mousse. El único detalle es que no tenía idea lo que nos esperaba, solo deseaba regresar pronto para comenzar con los arreglos del matrimonio, Akane estaba emocionada con ello, en realidad todos pero esperaríamos mi regreso.

_ ya tienes ¿todo? preguntaba mi hermosa ojiavellana.

_ sí, todo incluyendo los pasajes. Repuse al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

_ me gustaría acompañarte, pero mi último examen es mañana y no puedo faltar. Dijo con decepción.

_ tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Además no voy sólo, intentaré que todo sea lo más rápido y regresar pronto a casa. Acariciaba su mejilla y deposité un beso en sus cálidos labios.

Besarla era la sensación más exquisita de todas, ya no eramos unos niños. Nuestras caricias siempre llegaban al borde entre la cordura y la locura. La inocencia también había quedado atrás, mi preciosa prometida era mía de forma completa y es que no pudimos seguir así y esperar el anhelado matrimonio, nuestra primera vez fue en el dojo recién terminábamos una de las clases que impartíamos juntos fue puro instinto! no había nadie en casa y sin planear nada nos amamos y fuimos uno solo sin contemplaciones. La segunda vez fue en la Universidad, Akane me buscaba y nos encontramos en la sala de entrenamiento estaba guardando unas pelotas y colchonetas en una pequeña bodega, de pronto asomó la mujer que me quita el sueño, apenas me vio saltó encima a besarme minutos después hacíamos el amor, y la tercera vez fue en mi dormitorio después de la cena por alguna estúpida razón discutimos esa tarde, ella fue a reclamar no encontré mejor forma de callar esa bendita boca que con un beso urgente y sugerente! la hice mía ahí mismo en mi futón de la manera más silenciosa pues todos estaban en casa, desde entonces no hemos tenido oportunidad.

_ Vamos Ranma no sigas que no estamos solos. Dijo sonrojada y tímida.

_ como detesto que no podamos tener más intimidad. Dije con molestia.

_ mejor vamos a cenar, tu vuelo es temprano y debes descansar.

_ bueno pero me dejas la ventana sin seguro, esta noche dormiré contigo. Con mi sonrisa más seductora.

_ eres un atrevido Saotome! ... ya le saqué el seguro... dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta volteó para guiñar su ojo de manera cómplice.

Amaba ese juego entre nosotros, era íntimo ambos nos leíamos a la perfección. Creo que no existe otra mujer que provoque ésto en mí, cada vez que podía le decía cuánto la amaba pero no quedaba solo en palabras, demostrárselo era el placer más sublime con ella tocaba el cielo.

Conforme avanzaban las horas, la ansiedad hacía mella. Pronto ya todos en casa dormían, era momento de aplicar toda mi experiencia y de forma escurridiza entrar al cuarto de mi amada, en cosa de medio minuto ya estaba acostado a su lado, la abracé y aspiré su fragancia era un dulce aroma a melocotón, dormía tranquilamente ni siquiera notó mi presencia, acomodé mi cuerpo y me dormí a su lado.

Ya era hora de partir y el despistado de Ryouga no llegaba, Mousse ya estaba listo esperándome y aproveché esos cortos minutos para despedirme de mi amada.

_ te voy a extrañar demasiado, decía con tristeza mi precioso tormento.

_ igual te echaré de menos, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

_ por favor cuídate, te amo Ranma estaré esperándote.

_ ya verás, volveré renovado y al fin seré un hombre completo para ti. Te amo más que a mi vida no lo olvides, y nos sumimos en un delicado beso.

Bajamos y ya estaban ese par con sus mochilas al hombro, Ukio chan vino a despedir a su novio aunque más bien lo vino a dejar ese cerdo era un maldito despistado!, todos nos deseaban buen viaje, y justo en la salida llega a toda velocidad Shampoo me miró de reojo y le entregó un paquete a Mousse, no sabia si ellos estaban juntos pero de vez en cuando aún me acosaba eso ponía de malas a mi prometida, y trataba a toda costa de evitarla.

El vuelo a China nos tenía los nervios a flor de piel, apenas tocáramos tierra comenzaría nuestra travesía desde Pekín hasta llegar a las pozas de Jusenkyo.

_ bueno amigos llegamos, creo que podríamos comer algo antes de continuar Les dije motivado.

_eh Ranma busquemos una casilla para llamar y avisar que llegamos bien, dijo Ryouga.

_hagamos sólo una llamada y ellos avisarán al resto debemos cuidar el dinero que tenemos. Repuso Mousse muy serio.

_ vale, vale vamos por la llamada y luego comemos.

De forma unánime llamamos a casa de los Tendo, una amable Kasumi contestó ella se encargaría de dar noticias de nosotros. Comimos rápido y tomamos un bus que nos llevaría a una estación de trenes, allí viajaríamos por unas 3 horas más y acamparíamos.

_ y Ranma ¿cómo van los arreglo de tu boda? preguntaba Mousse.

_ quedamos en que a mi regreso comenzaríamos. Contesté muy orgulloso.

_ y ¿tú Mousse? ya pudiste enamorar a tu "gatita", decía Ryouga burlándose.

_ no lo sé, y no te burles "cerdo" a veces es muy cariñosa otras me trata como a un desconocido en realidad no tenemos nada en concreto. Si después de quitarme la maldición ella sigue en esas creo que me alejaré.

_ pero si vimos cuando llegó a despedirse de ti muy cariñosa le debes de importar ¿no crees? . Continuaba Ryouga en su conversa.

_ ya vamos a bajar, repuse serio. Y tomamos nuestras pertenencias para continuar.

Buscamos un lugar para acampar, a las afuera de un pueblo. Esa fue nuestra primera noche, y así caminamos y acampábamos de manera diaria, para ahorrar un poco y avanzar hasta nuestro destino. Había pasado una semana y media y estaba seguro de que faltaba muy poco para llegar, era una noche hermosamente estrellada, nos arrimamos a la fogata cada uno en su saco de dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Akane, pronto estaré a tu lado me decía , hasta que una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_ ¿la extrañas?

_ claro que sí, respondí por inercia. ¿y a ti qué te importa cerdito? repuse molesto.

_ siempre burlándote Ranma, yo no te digo afeminado. Y soltó una carcajada.

_vas a despertar a Mousse, guarda silencio. Me dí la vuelta y dándole la espalda le dije: y acaso no echas de menos a ¿Ukio?

_ claro que sí por eso vine, ser normal es un sueño!

_ ya duérmete, mañana ese sueño será una realidad. Y pronto nos dormimos.

El sol brillaba como nunca, comimos una sopa instantánea y nos pusimos en marcha. Pronto llegamos a los estanques mi corazón latía a mil por hora, llegó el momento y los nervios recorrían por todo mi ser.

_ Busquemos al guardia, y tengan cuidado todo éste lugar está maldito no lo olviden! sonó a una orden.

_ sí ! contestaron al unísono mis compañeros, creo que los nervios no los dejaba hablar.

Ustedes llegaron al lugar indicado! los guiaré hasta la poza que buscan, debemos caminar unos kilómetros. Decía muy ceremonioso.

Así caminamos detrás del guía, conforme nos acercábamos las ansias me dominaban.

¡ Hemos llegado! ustedes son privilegiados no muchos pueden llegar hasta aquí.

_ nos miramos los 3 al mismo tiempo y soltamos una risa de puros nervios, ya no seré mujer!

_ ni un cerdo!

_ ni pato!

Dejamos las mochilas, y con lo puesto nos sumergimos en la bendita agua que eliminaría de raíz nuestros problemas. Estuvimos unos segundos allí, y cuando levantamos nuestros cuerpos todos seguíamos igual. Instintivamente tocaba mi pecho, y nada! era normal al fin!

_ lo logramos Ranma! gritaba Ryouga muy contento. Nos miramos y una pequeña lágrima corrió por nuestras mejillas, eran de pura felicidad! saltábamos y nos abrazábamos de pura emoción.

Regresamos hasta la cabaña del guía de lo más animados. Les dimos las gracias y retomamos nuestro camino de regreso.

Ya casi a las afuera de Jusenkyo miré hacia atrás y dije:

_ nunca más volveré a éste maldito lugar!

_ si! gritaban mis amigos.

Nos gruñía el estómago y no había donde comprar comida. Paramos a beber agua de nuestras botellas, Mousse buscaba en su mochila si acaso quedaba algo que engullir.

_amigos! tengo estos bollos comamos!, mientras nos daba un par a cada uno.

_ ¿y éstos desde cuándo los traes?, pregunté no se veían muy frescos.

_ me los dio Shampoo antes de partir, vamos come con eso aguantamos hasta que lleguemos a un pueblo.

_ Ryoga me miró dudoso pero el hambre pudo más! y los engulló en unos segundos.

_ Están buenos! a pesar de los días. Dijo satisfecho.

Mousse también los comió, y sin más procedí a hacer lo mismo.

De pronto comenzamos a sudar frío, Ryouga me miró y no alcanzó a decir nada se desvaneció y Mousse le siguió. Pero ¿qué rayos pasaba? Fui corriendo a buscar un poco de agua de una poza que se encontraba cerca ya que nos tomamos toda la que traíamos, pero apenas me asomé mis piernas se tambalearon la vista se me nubló y caí en el agua sumergiéndome por completo, lo último que pensé fue en mi amada Akane.

Desperté bajo una tienda, sentía el cuerpo adolorido. De pronto una cara conocida me miraba con susto, era Ryouga.

_ hasta que despiertas! nos has dado un susto !

_ aún me sentía adormilado, y no podía articular palabra.

_ Mousse! ven rápido! Ranma despertó!, gritaba

_ ¿en serio?... oh gracias al cielo, ya no sabía que explicación le daríamos a la novia.

_ ¿novia? y ¿quién era el tipo de lente?... me sentía confundido.

_ Ranma di algo! ¿te duele estás bien?

_ me duele el cuerpo, y ... ¿quién eres tú? repuse muy dudoso.

Ambos se miraron con cara de sorpresa¡ y luego de unos segundos se largaron a reír.

_ vamos Ranma! que son esas bromas... decía el de lentes.

_ deja ya la maldita broma Saotome! y dinos como mierda caíste al agua, aún no sé cómo estás vivo, apenas pude reponerme te fui a buscar no tengo idea cuánto tiempo estuviste en esa poza.

_ ¿poza? ... los miraba incrédulos.

_ Ranma los bollos que comimos nos hizo desmayar, y cuando despertamos tu no estabas! Ryouga te sacó del agua inconsciente, y estamos lejos de un doctor llevas 3 días así. Dijo muy serio el de lentes.

_No recuerdo... me dolía la cabeza... no recuerdo conocerte, con algo de miedo al no poder saber ni recordar lo sucedido.

_¿ y a mi? ... me ¿recuerdas?...decía Ryouga muy contrariado.

_ claro que me acuerdo de ti " cerdito"! entonces me tomó por la camisa y me miró a los ojos muy enojado.

_ entonces por qué carajos no recuerdas a Mousse! gritó.

_ no lo sé! ¿dónde estamos?... ya suéltame.

_ en China, acabamos de sacarnos la maldición! tampoco recuerdas ¿eso?

_¿en serio? ya no me convertiré más ¿en mujer?

_ imbécil! estás colmando mi paciencia. decía Ryouga muy enfadado.

_ espera Ryouga quizás se dio un golpe, y olvidó lo reciente. Debemos regresar a Japón cuanto antes, debe verlo un medico.

_ por mi mente asomó el miedo... no comprendía nada y por más que trataba de buscar en ella no recordaba nada.

_ esperen un momento! dije, ambos me miraban expectante.

_ escuché... q... que... hablaron... d...de ... una ¿novia?

En ese momento a ambos se les ensombreció el rostro, entonces comprendí que era grave. Se miraban con incredulidad y no decían nada. Eso más me asustaba.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

Parte 2 Olvidar y sus consecuencias

**Los personajes no me perteneces son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Ya es un mes exacto desde que se fueron, la incertidumbre me tenía muy nerviosa. Ese día timbro el teléfono de casa y corrí a contestar pero Nabiki ya escuchaba la llamada.

_ ¿Quién era?... pregunté con ansias

_ pues era Mouss, repuso

_ ¿y? ¿que quería? ... habla de una vez! ya comenzaba a molestarme su indiferencia ante mi urgencia.

_ tranquila hermanita, ya vienen acaban de llegar a Japón.

Salí corriendo de allí hasta mi cuarto, quería gritar de felicidad! por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo, y comencé a arreglarme para verme presentable. Apenas lo vea me lo comeré a besos, mientras mis mejillas se colocaban rosadas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿porqué no fue Ranma el que llamó? como la vez anterior. Pero era tanta mi alegría que luego lo llenaría de preguntas.

Llegando al aeropuerto en Tokio, Mousse hizo una llamada avisando que al fin estábamos de regreso. Aún continuaba muy confundido por el accidente de la poza en China, mis amigos trataban de tranquilizarme argumentando que pronto vería a un medico. Tomamos un taxi y el lugar no me era indiferente, pronto llegamos a casa de una familia Tendo, ellos decían que hace

años vivía allí el dueño era amigo de mi padre, quien tiene 3 hermosas hijas de las cuales la menor era mi novia. Ese detalle no era menor, ya que no recordaba pero quizá al verla todo cambie.

_ eh Ranma! quiero que guardes silencio para poder explicar lo del accidente.

_ ey! Ryouga no soy estúpido, además quiero verlos para verificar si mi mente sigue borrada.

_ ya vale, es que todo esto ha sido una joda. Esperemos como dices tú que al verlos te acuerdes de todos ellos.

Una vez en Nerima, Mousse se despidió, dirigiéndose al Nekohanten, no sin antes decir:

_ Ryouga avísame lo que suceda! estaré pendiente.

_ ok, así será... adiós!

Frente a la puerta de entrada decía "Dojo Tendo" , entramos y el sitio me era muy pronto una mujer soltó la bandeja que traía y corrió a mi encuentro, era hermosa y vestía un kimono perfecto de color verde con pequeñas flores que le adornaban, llamó mi atención que a su espalda llevara una katana.

_ Hijo mío regresaste! y soltaba algunas lágrimas, me abrazaba muy fuerte se sintió reconfortante.

Pronto un montón de gente se acercó a saludarnos y a darnos la bienvenida a casa. Dos hombres mayores uno de ellos mi padre, a él si lo recordaba no así a la mujer del kimono a lo cual Ryouga apuntó que ella era mi madre. El otro hombro de cabellos largos era el dueño de casa, y aparecieron dos lindas chicas una muy gentil y de sonrisa prometedora, y la otra un poco más joven de cabellos castaños corto con cara de indiferencia. La tercera hija no la vi, y sentí decepción pues todo el camino mi amigo no paraba de hablar de ella diciendo que era experta en combate al igual que yo, que estudiaba enfermería y que era mi "prometida", pero donde hizo más hincapié fue en su singular belleza, aunque las dos que vi antes eran muy lindas, tenía ansias de verla.

_ Akane ¿dónde está?... preguntó Ryouga muy serio.

_ la busco enseguida! estará feliz de verte mi querido Ranma. Dijo una dulce Kasumi.

Estábamos reunidos todos alrededor del comedor, Kasumi servía te por tradición. Mi mamá no decía nada pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

_ Ryouga aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de todos!

_ bueno familia Tendo, Saotome... oficialmente la maldición ya no existe!

Todos aplaudían y felicitaban sin cesar. En eso veo de reojo una hermosa chica bajar las escalas, llevaba unos shorts que mostraban sus piernas largas y tan blancas como las nubes del cielo y una camiseta ajustada que hacía notar su delgado pero tonificado cuerpo, su cabello corto era oscuro como la noche pero bien azulado, pasó detrás de mí y sin poder moverme pasó sus manos por mi cintura arrimando su sugerente cuerpo a mi espalda, dejándome petrificado, era obvio que ella era la "novia". No conforme con eso me susurró al oído una cosa que hizo que mi corazón acelerara aún más.

_ te extrañe mi amor... dejaré abierta la ventana... estaré esperándote.

Tragué helado y no supe que decir, si ella me hablaba de esa forma entonces nuestra relación iba más allá.

_ necesito que presten atención hay algo más que deben escuchar, se puso más serio y continuó.

En eso llega Ukio chan! a ella la recordaba. Fue directo a abrazar a su novio quien se puso de todos los colores por la acción de ella. Luego de su interrupción, Ryouga continuó.

_ vamos muchacho nos tienes en ascuas. Decía mi papá apresurando.

_ Ranma sufrió un "accidente" al salir de Jusenkyo. Comimos algo que estaba pasado todos nos sentimos mal incluso nos desmayamos primero fui yo seguido por Mousse, luego Ranma cayó a una pequeña poza, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido. Lo saqué del agua apenas pude, pero estaba inconsciente y así estuvo por 3 días.

Todos cambiaron su rostro a uno muy serio. Ryouga siguió hablando...

_el problema es que ha perdido la memoria, o por lo menos algunas cosas no las recuerda. Por ello creo que es urgente que lo revise un medico.

De manera abrupta esa tibieza que sentía de su cuerpo desvaneció, retiró lentamente sus manos de mí. Todos se llevaban manos a la boca y otros lloraban.

_ Hijo mío acaso no recuerdas a tu padre! lloraba a mares mi papá.

_ por favor tranquilízate! si me acuerdo de ti.

_ Entonces a quién específicamente ¿no recuerdas? preguntaba la del medio Nabiki muy antipática.

Los miraba a todos! y ellos con cara de preocupación a mi. Fue tan incomodo!

_ Pues de todos ustedes, además de papá sólo a Ryouga, y a Ukio chan. En ese mismo momento ella se paró frente de mí, para verme directo a los ojos. Sentía una fuerza dentro de mi como un golpe o una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo al ver esos hermosos ojos color avellana. Su rostro era tallado por los Dioses, realmente mi amigo se había quedado corto con su belleza, pero en ese momento notaba solo preocupación en sus gestos y eso me ¿preocupaba?

_ si eso es cierto que hay de ¿mi?... preguntó la chica de cabellos azules.

_ ni siquiera alcancé a decirle que no, simplemente mi lengua no se movía moví mi cabeza en negación sin dejar de verla. Ella sostenía mi mirada y pronto su piel palideció noté como sus piernas temblaban y acto seguido en un reflejo tan rápido como pude alcancé a sostener su menudo cuerpo en mis brazos, yacía desmayada en mi regazo.

Luego de todo el mal rato, mamá me pidió que subiera a Akane a su dormitorio no sin antes indicarme cuál era, entré a su cuarto todo allí me era familiar, la deposité sobre su cama y la observé un momento ¿por qué no puedo recordarte? dije en voz baja. Tomé sus delicadas manos, las que unos minutos atrás me abrazaban estaban heladas y la tapé con una colcha que había a los pies de la cama. Miré su escritorio, tenía dos fotos una donde salía un grupo de personas entre ellos nosotros eramos más niños, la otra se notaba reciente sus sonrisa era dulce y nos veíamos felices. De pronto entró mi madre junto con la mayor Kasumi, y me pidieron que saliera. Obediente salí de ese lugar muy preocupado por la pequeña, cerré la puerta y me quedé ahí apoyado muy apesadumbrado. Unos 5 minutos pasaron y escuche voces.

_ por favor hermanita, toma ésto te sentirás mejor.

_ querida debes ser fuerte, esto es pasajero estoy segura. Esa voz era mi madre.

_ no quiero nada! dijo alzando la voz... déjenme sola ! y pronto estalló en llanto.

Mi corazón se apretó al escucharla llorar, quería entrar pero no podía. Luego salieron las dos mujeres cerrando la puerta. Apenas mamá me vio, me hizo una seña para acercarme a ella.

_ Muy bien Saotome! vamos directo a la consulta de Tofu esto no puede durar mucho. Aunque no me recuerdes soy tu madre! y este problema lo solucionaré como es que me llamo Nodoka Saotome!

Pronto llegamos a un consultorio, tanto mamá como papá me llevaron como si fuera un niñito. Después de explicarle al medico con lujo de detalles mi olvidada memoria, me ha hecho una cantidad de exámenes.

_ Bueno Ranma tus exámenes son buenos estás muy sano. Pero claramente tuviste un golpe en tu cabeza y de acuerdo a lo dicho por tus padres no podemos determinar cuántos minutos estuviste sumergido en esa poza, estamos ante una **amnesia global transitoria**, esto quiere decir que pierdes la memoria de manera súbita o temporal, además hubo una insuficiencia de oxigeno importante que no llegó a tu cerebro ni a tu corazón mientras te ahogabas.

_ ¿Eso es muy grave Doctor? dijo mi papá muy serio.

_ claro lo es, digamos que el puede seguir con su vida normal, no lo traten como si estuviera enfermo, frecuenta lugares y personas que son comunes en tu vida, eres un chico muy fuerte Ranma, estoy seguro que pronto tu cerebro va a desbloquear toda esa información que ahora no recuerdas!

_ y por favor no lo presionen todo a su debido tiempo.

_ te recetaré unos analgésicos, y ante cualquier cosa por favor no dudes en visitarme. Por lo pronto evita movimientos o actividad brusca por el golpe que recibiste. ¿ok?

_ eh si Doctor, gracias.

Con toda esa información regresamos en completo silencio a casa Tendo, se sentía un aire de tristeza, y me fui a descansar a la habitación que me indicaron. No pude ver a Akane en mi recorrido, imagino que sigue en su dormitorio me sentía agotado el viaje, las explicaciones, ella en mis brazos, cerré mis ojos y me dormí pensando en ella.

Desperté muy asustado, tuve una pesadilla estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y de pronto vi a una mujer con cabello largo azulado, daba la espalda y no logré ver su rostro, me llamaba Ranma! y por más que intentara no lograba siquiera tocarla, seguía llamándome esta vez era una suplica, eso me desesperaba y con esa imagen desperté agitado, miré el reloj ya casi eran las 3 de la madrugada. Busqué una camiseta limpia en los cajones, y recordé cuando "ella" me habló al oído, por alguna razón mi instinto invitaba a ir a verla, en menos de un minuto asomé a su ventana, dude pero mi corazón me decía avanza, entré sin meter ruido. Ella estaba acostada con un pijama que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, totalmente destapada de pronto, de súbito abrió sus ojos a avellanas y no pude escapar.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 3

Parte 3 Intentando

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, es por y para los fans.**

Bien dicen que la "felicidad dura poco" fue más que un balde de agua fría, cuando vi en su rostro la negación ante mi pregunta creí sentir una estocada directo al corazón, ese hombre que miraba mis ojos no era mi amado Ranma. Una vez que recuperé la razón hubiese preferido seguir inconsciente, cómo dolía, la amargura invadió mi ser y no fui capaz de salir de mi habitación, verlo y serle indiferente era un castigo al cual no deseaba someterme. No podía asimilar tamaña noticia, tampoco pegaba ojo, sin poder dormir maldecía mi suerte! Hasta que oí abrir mi ventana.

_ pero ¿qué haces aquí? pregunte muy bajito, y asustada.

_ perdón... es solo que no ... no podía dormir ... y ... Me sentía como un completo imbécil delante de ella.

_ y ¿qué pretendes? tu no eres mi novio! ... sal de aquí!

_ esta bien! no quise molestar! ... solo quería hablar pero ya veo que mi presencia te molesta. Sentía enfado con aquella mujer, era extraño por que mi cuerpo no respondía a mi cerebro, por una parte me irritaba su actitud y por otra deseaba tenerla lo más cerca posible.

_ espera! dijo alzando la voz... sé sincero por favor, de verdad ¿no me recuerdas?... sabía lo que diría pero necesitaba escucharlo de su voz, salir de esos labios que tantas veces dijo amarme.

_ lo siento ... yo por más que lo intento no... te encuentro., finalmente ella botó un gran suspiro y pronto sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No soportaba eso ! verla así tan frágil. Por instinto me acerqué a abrazarla, ella se dejó pero no por que quisiera, creo que en ese momento se sentía indefensa. Al tener ese contacto , fue como si una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo y más lo era su aroma, era envolvente y me perdía en este.

_ aléjate por favor, no me toques ... no puedo verte así... decía entre sollozos.

_ pero no quiero hacerte daño... yo ... no es mi intención! créeme!

Allí quedó hecha un bollo en su cama, de seguro había llorado todo el día notaba sus ojos hinchados. Algo debo hacer, no puede quedar así. Tengo que recordarla! me repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Pasaron 3 días y no he visto a la pequeña Akane, veo entrar a Kasumi a su cuarto con una charola con comida pero también la veo llegar a la cocina muy preocupada pues ella no prueba bocado. Si sigue así se va a enfermar, y de cierto modo soy el culpable de su mal estar.

Me han contado que estudiamos en la misma Universidad, que ahora estamos de vacaciones y que ella está casi de titularse como enfermera, y que por mi parte me va muy bien como preparador físico.

Aunque el doctor dijo que evitara el ejercicio decidí ir al dojo a relajarme y que mejor que realizando unas katas pero muy suaves. Estaba en ello cuando de improviso aparece Ukio chan junto a Ryouga con cara de espanto.

_ Ran chan! debemos decirte algo

_ Ranma ! es importante! se miraban entre ellos muy serios.

_ Ran chan creemos que ... tu "accidente" ... se debe... a...

_ a que caíste a una poza maldita! gritó mi amigo

_ ¿ qué? ! pero como es posible si dijiste que fue a las afueras de Jusenkio.

_ como puedes ser tan bruto! amor, acaso no ves que el pobre de Ran chan apenas asimila ¿la situación?

_ debe saber lo que hemos averiguado cuánto antes! repuso

_pueden calmarse y hablar uno a la vez! dije perdiendo la paciencia.

_ es que buscamos información de las pozas malditas en un libro, este dice que existe una en la cual si un hombre o mujer cae pierde parte de su memoria pero eso depende de muchos factores, hay quienes dicen que la pierden por completo y hasta la cordura tratando de recordar! dijo Ukio chan con su rostro preocupado.

_ el problema es que esto no es un cambio físico, sino que todo está en tu mente. Por ello no vas a recordar tomando baños de agua caliente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, por varios segundos...

_ Ran chan! di algo!

Me quedé helado! no sabía qué decir. Ellos se miraban y algo decían pero no escuchaba no podía salir de mi trance, entonces por alguna razón escuche: **"todo saldrá bien Ranma" **y no eran las voces de mis amigos.

_ creo que eso suena a cuentos de hadas, dije sin más.

_ además la dichosa poza ni se parecía a las de Jusenkyo. El doctor dijo que tuve un trauma, un golpe en mi cabeza y si a eso le agregamos que casi me ahogo, el resultado es que estoy jodido de la cabeza y no sé hasta cuando mierda seguiré así.

_Pero es una posibilidad que no debes descartar! decía Ryouga, el libro decía que existen miles de pozas que ni siquiera han sido descubierta, quizás esta... no lo dejé continuar.

_ aprecio mucho su esfuerzo, pero aunque fuera así... cual sería la ¿cura? o mejoro o simplemente me convierto en un maldito loco!

_ Ran chan no te des por vencido, siempre te apoyaremos.

Di la vuelta para salir de ese lugar, pero antes voltee a verlos y les dije:** lo sé**. Sentí a alguien correr cuando me acercaba a la puerta, pero no le tomé importancia. La visita de mis amigos me había perturbado de sobremanera y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Fui por los analgésicos que me dio el doctor, los busqué en mi cajón y junto con ello salió una foto suelta, la observé y era "ella" con su mejor sonrisa, realmente hermosa la acerqué a mi rostro y pude oler ese aroma, sí el mismo del otro día cuando la abracé, respiré profundo y por alguna razón ese aroma tranquilizaba mi alma.

Escuché toda la conversación detrás de la puerta, si eso es cierto Ranma estaría maldito otra vez! como es posible que la vida juegue así, me niego, no puedo creer que sea de esa forma. Los días pasaban y la casa era silenciosa, desde esa jodida noticia nada ha vuelto a ser igual no quiero salir de mi habitación, han pasado dos semanas y apenas pruebo bocado mi rostro comienza a reflejar mi falta de sueño y mala alimentación. Todos intentan darme ánimos cada vez que me ven salir, cosa que hago de la manera más escurridiza posible, vivir bajo el mismo techo es intolerable, no puedo mirarlo sin morir cada día un poco más.

Fui por un baño, el agua caliente me relajaba no sentía ruido en casa. Solo faltaban unas semanas para acabar las vacaciones y volver a la Universidad, miraba mi reflejo en el agua y noté la amargura en mi rostro, pensar que debiese estar en los preparativos de mi boda, me sonreí inútilmente. Debo intentar seguir con mi vida, aunque no había un día en el que llorara su partida así lo sentía y es que mi amado murió ese día en la poza, esos profundos ojos azules en los cuales me perdí infinidad de veces ya no me amaban, era una completa desconocida y aunque sé que no es culpable de ello, no soporto tener que compartir ni un momento del día. Como no verlo y sentir mis piernas temblar, como estar cerca de él sin tener contacto, un rose, una caricia, un beso, como extrañaba sus cariños y ser suya.

Estaba aburrido en casa, no había ni un alma al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir. Kasumi dejó una nota en la cocina, había comida casera solo quedaba calentar. Prendí el televisor y nada, caminé al patio y me quedé viendo la fuente, de pronto escuché un ruido miré hacia la casa pero no asomaba nadie, hasta que levanté mi cabeza y noté unos cabellos azulados ondear al viento, era "ella" y tal y como siempre mi instinto hacía caso omiso a mis órdenes y pegué un salto quedando a su espalda. Creo que no percibió mi presencia, miraba el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos, llevaba unas calzas negras y un jersey muy holgado para su menudo cuerpo toda de negro vestía, y definitivamente estaba más delgada. Su piel se veía más blanca de lo normal, el sol pegaba era medio día, y pude notar su cuello levemente perlado. Iba a retroceder cuando la brisa trajo a mi nariz su fragante aroma, aún no podía deducir que era pero era tan envolvente, aspiré para retenerlo en mi memoria, de pronto vino a mi mente una escena, un flash, era yo entregándole una bolsa a "ella" y eso fue todo así como llegó se fue, parpadee rápido y confundido, hasta que escuché su voz.

_ ¿ cuánto más estarás ahí parado?... preguntó sin mirarme.

_ ya me iba! dije aún confundido.

_ no te preocupes, voy a bajar... puedes quedarte ... y se levantó, caminó unos pasos para llegar a una escala.

Tenía ganas de hablarle pero no quería hacerla sentir mal, de pronto unas tejas se corrieron haciendo que ella perdiera equilibrio, miró mis ojos y se entregó por completo a la caída. Me lancé por los aires tomándola en el acto en mis brazos para que no se hiciera daño, "ella" cruzó sus manos por mi cuello y hundió su rostro en él. Toqué tierra sin problemas, como si eso fuera hábito de siempre, aún la sostenía en mi regazo, estaba contrariado pues daba la impresión de que quería estamparse en la caída.

_ ¿estás bien? ... pregunté preocupado... tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro delgado y ojeroso pese a ello no dejaba de ser bella, pero tenía una apariencia muy melancólica.

_ ¿para qué me ayudaste? dijo casi sin ánimos.

_ abrí mis ojos como platos ante su pregunta, acaso querías ¿lastimarte?... dije con reproche.

_ que más da... a estas alturas ya nada importa. Repuso casi en un susurro, como si fuera su último aliento, con un amago de brillo en sus ojos y la tristeza en cada facción de su bello rostro. Sentía una fuerza interna que ardía, mi pecho comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y la angustia se apoderó de mi, verla así tan indefensa, tan frágil, y con ese deseo de morir! no lo puedo permitir.

_ puedes bajarme, es mejor no estar cerca.

_ Akane, mírame! le dije en tono desesperado al tiempo que la bajaba y la tomé por los hombros.

_ esto no puede seguir así! ni siquiera permites que me acerque, o que te vea. Debemos enfrentar la situación, aunque ya no te... tomé unos segundos y una bocanada de aire para poder continuar... _recuerde ._ Al menos dime algo lo que sea!

_ ya no quiero hablar! ya se dijo todo... dijo alzando su voz

_ no es así ! y no la soltaba de los brazos

_ duele demasiado!¡ ¿no entiendes? ... miraba directo a mis ojos con profundo dolor ... mover nuestro pasado, quise ver en ti un lugar seguro como un muro alrededor, me protegerías siempre. No debí soñar en un amor tan puro, fui muy inocente y me tocó perder. No puedo tenerte cerca, y no recibir un intercambio de amor de tu parte, porque ya no soy parte de tu vida.

_ lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas, dejé caer mis manos por sus delicados brazos ella volteó para irse y la detuve alzando una de sus manos hacia mí, hundió su cara en mi pecho la abracé con fuerza; entonces asumí que aunque no podía recordarla ella no me era indiferente desde que regresé de China y la vi y hasta ahora con todo lo vivido era la única mujer que ponía mi corazón inquieto, el deseo de protegerla era innato y verdadero. Quedamos como un par de estatuas inmóviles, entonces abrí la boca y dije:

_ Debí amarte demasiado, levanté su rostro húmedo por sus sollozos, sequé una lagrima que rodaba hasta su mentón y la besé. Apenas posé mis labios en los suyos, sentía pinchazos por todo el cuerpo, moví un poco mi posición y ella apenas abrió su boca pude sentir nuestras lenguas rosando, tan dulce como la miel suave y delicado. Pronto vino a mi mente_**e**_**sa voz: "te creo Ranma". **

Nos separamos lentamente y se fue sin decir nada.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Parte 4 Volviendo a amar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro es por y para los fans.**

Luego de ese beso "ella" se ha esfumado, nuevamente evita el contacto y no puedo forzarla a que eso cambie. No había salido de casa y quise caminar, iría por uno de los deliciosos okomiyakis que preparaba Ukio chan, de pronto me topé con el chico de las gafas, el tal Mousse levantó su mano para saludar.

_ Ranma! que tal ¿cómo te has sentido?

_ hola ...eh ... igual aún no recuerdo nada. Le dije algo harto del tema.

_ esto es muy extraño, quizás el golpe afectó tu cabeza.

En eso llega a toda velocidad una chica de largo cabello morado, ojos grandes y coquetos.

_ Ni hao Ranma! dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

_ disculpa pero no te recuerdo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

_ oh si... le he contado lo de tu accidente... decía Mousse.

_ Shampoo ese es mi nombre, decía la pelimorada quien tomaba por el brazo al de gafas.

_ Ranma olvidar a todos, Shampoo ser amiga tuya.

_ Bueno, debo seguir... la miré dudoso a sus palabras. Si fuera mi amiga podría visitarme como lo hacen Ukio y Ryouga, no sé por qué pero no le creía no me daba confianza, además parecía ser "novia" de Mousse pero con su mirada me sentí desnudo!

_ Adiós Ranma! cuídate ... decía Mousse, al tiempo que la pelimorada se despedía moviendo su mano.

_ Ranma olvidar a todos! en tono chillón exclamaba la pelimorada.

_ si hasta olvidó a su prometida, la pobre está deshecha... decía Mousse con pesar.

_ mujer violenta nunca ser buena para Ranma, ...quizás no la olvidó, ...quizás ya no la ama. Mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_ tú que sabes! ellos se veían felices, esto es una tragedia.

Ellos tomaron rumbo al Nekohanten, mientras que el ojiazul iba en dirección opuesta.

Pasaron los días, y aún siento su sabor en mis labios. No he tenido el valor para verle la cara, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?...sé que tengo mi corazón lleno de amargura... pero no recuerdas, no! ni siquiera la razón por la que me amaste antes... sería tan feliz si acaso pudieses recordarme tan solo una vez más. ¿Acaso me has borrado completamente de tu memoria?... por que ese beso fue tan real lo sentí tan verdadero. Quizás si lo intento, quizás recuerdes a qué sabía nuestro amor.

_ Ranma chan que bueno verte! ¿quieres comer? ... decía con cariño mi amiga.

_ Hola Ukio chan, claro que sí.

_ Ryouga no está, pero cuéntame que te pasa traes una cara. Mientras movía de manera ágil su espátula.

_ es esta mierda de cabeza! espeté ... recién vi a Mousse y detrás a una tal Shampoo diciendo que es mi "amiga".

_ qué! jajajaja y no se te colgó del cuello esa gata ¿caprichosa?

_ por qué dices eso, acaso no sale con el cegatón de ¿Mousse? Dije muy contrariado.

_ ay! Ran chan ... ahora no te acuerdas pero Shampoo siempre ha estado detrás de ti, a veces no te dejaba en paz es una acosadora de lo peor!

_ por eso me miraba así, ... y me puse de todos los colores...

_ es mejor tenerla a raya, más ahora que tienes un revoltijo en esa cabeza. Igual te veo triste, ¿cómo estás con Akane?

_ ufff de eso ni hablar, no deja que ni me acerque. No puedo hacer nada.

_ dale tiempo, no es fácil asimilar esto. Ustedes se iban a casar, la pobre debe estar muriendo, y quien ¿no?

_ gracias por animarme, dije reclamando

_ vamos Ran chan mejor come tu okomomiyaki a ver si te cambia la cara, dijo sonriendo.

Regresé a casa al atardecer, el sol pintaba el cielo de colores y a mi mente no vino otra que fuese "ella" llevé mi mano a mi boca y rrememoré ese beso. De pronto esa voz vino a mi mente... _"Ranma gracias, aunque no sea verdad"._

Con eso en mente fui al dojo a entrenar, pero antes la hermana del medio, Nabiki me habló.

_ es mejor que no entres cuñadito... decía con mirada suspicaz

_ ¿por qué no?... ¿quién está ahí?... podía oír ruido golpes exactamente.

_ lleva toda la tarde golpeando un maldito saco, no digas que no te lo advertí... dijo mientras se iba.

Y así era, estaba "ella" plantada frente a un saco de box que en cualquier momento iba a salir volando por sus golpes, vestía su Gi de entrenamiento y usaba una cinta en su cabeza sujetando su cabello. Entre con cuidado para no distraerla, de pronto gritó como si fuera a la guerra y de una patada voló el saco hasta el fondo del dojo, se puso de rodillas miraba el suelo y respiraba agitada. Observando de manera amplia pude darme cuenta que era el 5 saco de box que destruía. ¿Cómo es posible? pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

_ Ya se te hizo costumbre espiar detrás de mí ¿cierto?

_ claro que no! Solo venía a entrenar un poco. Pura coincidencia... Dije con enfado, cruzando mis brazos.

_ pues que bueno! Por que necesito una pareja para practicar. .. dijo mientras se levantaba y sin apartar una intensa mirada.

_ me parece bien, pero no mediré mi fuerza solo por que eres mujer! le contesté con cierta ironía, ya que quería jugar entonces juguemos! pensé.

_ bien Saotome, en guardia! con puños frente a mí adoptaba una posición de combate.

Ella lanzaba golpes muy rápidos! y los esquivaba fácilmente, pronto su pie rosó mis cabellos entonces di un salto hacia atrás para guardar distancia, pero ella me miraba molesta y dijo:

_ vamos! defiéndete! no estás luchando en serio.

_ claro que sí! de pronto entre tantos puñetazos que lanzaba pude notar sus nudillos sangrando, pero ¿cómo? si no me ha tocado, entonces sentí una fuerza presionar mi pecho era una patada muy fuerte que hizo que volara un par de metros hacia atrás! quedé tirado tratando de incorporarme y volver a respirar.

_ jamás subestimes a una mujer! dijo con orgullo. Por muy pequeña o frágil que se pueda ver.

_ la miré, y dije... es que me distraje... extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

_ tienes heridas las manos... y se las tomé sin más.

_ oh no me había dado cuenta, de seguro fue por los sacos de box, dijo sin interés.

_ hay que curarte, déjame ver.

_ acaso no sabes que casi soy enfermera, puedo curarme sola.! y soltó mi agarre.

_ pues para ser enfermera, eres una bruta! le grité molesto

_ ¿cómo me has dicho? dijo chillando muy enojada.

_ ya lo oíste! en eso intentó abofetearme pero la detuve en seco sujetando una de sus muñecas.

_ suéltame! vociferaba más iracunda que nunca.

_ ¿qué vas hacer? le dije desafiándola... mientras se movía para zafar mi agarre.

_¿qué te crees?... te vas a arrepentir!

_ entonces con la otra mano quiso golpearme pero de nuevo la detuve, tenía ambas muñecas en mi poder, llevándola hasta tocar su espalda con la pared del dojo. Estaba atrapada, sentía molestia con ella pero también una maldita atracción que en ese momento no podía controlar, era una testaruda! y no me iba a ganar eso no lo permitiría! rosando nuestras narices, pude sentir su respiración agitada sus labios rosa levemente abiertos invitándome a besar, pero en sus ojos sólo veía ira realmente estaba molesta, pero eso no me importó, a la mierda todo! ésta mujer me tiene como loco! con suerte podía mantener una conversación por alguna bendita razón siempre terminaba besándola! ¿ qué carajos me sucede? y peor fue cuando escuche mi nombre salir de esa boca.

_ Ranma! ya...

_ ya qué! ...

La bese bruscamente! hundí mis labios en los suyos fundiéndonos en un beso urgente y demandante era una maldita batalla por quien lo hacía mejor nuestras lenguas eran un par de espadas que sólo daban estocadas una tras otra, y quería más mucho más! pronto nuestros cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro, no la dejaba ir, no quería dejarla ir! de nuevo ese aroma ah como me gustaba su fragancia! y ante la escena que vivíamos incentivaba más mi pasión por poseer su cuerpo solo para mí. Llegamos a un punto donde a ambos nos faltaba aliento para continuar, de forma unísona nos separamos. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban por la acción cometida, y de pronto sentí un ardor en mi mejilla. Una bofetada de aquellas! y salió corriendo, pero esto no quedaría así! no señor! y la seguí por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación y mientras lo hacía pensaba que ese dolor, ese impacto me era conocido.

Entró toda iracunda a su habitación cerrándome la puerta en pleno rostro! giré la manilla sin importar nada. Tomé una bocanada de aire y entré, ella se había quitado el GI y quedó sorprendida ante mi irrupción. Si vestida era hermosa, verla en ropa íntima fue lo más encantador y sensual que mis ojos han visto. Y aunque la imagen me descolocó un poco de mi cometido, la corriente que subía por mi cuerpo aumentó sin piedad!

_ ¿ pero cómo te atreves? eres un aprovechado!

_¿qué fue todo eso? le reclamé!

_ de qué hablas! sal de mi habitación !

_ no pienso moverme! no insistas!

_ de qué hablas!

_ de la maldita bofetada! mientras nos besábamos no te sentí molesta, no entiendo tu reacción.

_ estás acabando con mi paciencia Saotome!

_ deja de colocar un escudo entre nosotros! hasta cuándo me evades! aunque ya no te recuerde, no me eres indiferente! ... entonces sentí una clavada en la nuca, un dolor muy intenso casi insoportable, comencé a sudar frío y "ella" lo notó. Toqué mi cabeza con ambas manos, no toleraba el dolor.

_ ¿qué te sucede? ... Ranma! ... di algo ...

Mis rodillas se doblaron, y caí inconsciente.

_ _Ranma! ... Ranma! aquí estás... _era "ella" llamándome. Es un ¿sueño? pensé. Pero esta vez la veía claramente y estábamos en un lugar pequeño, pronto se lanzó a mis brazos y respondí besándola como nunca. La misma escena se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, quería despertar pero no podía. Y pensé que si me quedaba así para siempre viendo esa imagen, no sería tan malo no despertar... 

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Capitulo 5

Parte 5 Cuidado de prender fuego en la lluvia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Donde hay deseo, va a ver una llama.

Donde hay una llama, va a ver alguien destinado a quemarse.

Pero solo porque te quemes, no significa que te vayas a morir.

Definitivamente ambos ya ardiamos! y cuando pensé que perdería el control, me seguiste a mi habitación. Al verte tan molesto, fue como si nunca me hubieses olvidado, como tantas veces discutimos, y eso de la forma más egoísta me agradó. Te quería de vuelta y por eso provoque la discusión, pero de un momento a otro vi como tu cuerpo desvanecía en mi presencia.

_ Ranma! ¿qué te pasa? ... despierta! corrí a auxiliarlo pero él no respondía. Rápidamente me puse una camiseta con unos jeans. Traté de levantarlo pero mis manos heridas lo dificultaban, grité por ayuda, y en unos segundos toda la familia apareció por mi puerta.

_ pero que ha sucedido! exclamaba mi papá.

_ oh por dios! hijo ¿qué tienes? decía la tía Nodoka.

_ Kasumi por favor corre a llamar al doctor Tofu! le dije, y obedeció sin réplicas.

_tuvimos una discusión y se desmayó, dije con remordimiento.

_ayúdame a subirlo a la cama, decía mi papá al tío Genma.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde llegaba el doctor, nos pidió a todos salir de la habitación. Fui la última en salir, la angustia y la espera me desesperaba. Luego de unos minutos el doctor Tofu me pidió que entrara.

_ bueno Akane, quiero saber en qué circunstancias perdió el conocimiento.

_ discutíamos! él estaba muy molesto ... conmigo... dije mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

_ esta bien, lo llevaré a mi consultorio necesito monitorear su estado.

_ ok! voy con usted.

_ necesito que el paciente esté tranquilo, ¿comprendes pequeña Akane?

_ por supuesto! doctor ... era momento de dejar las tonterías y aplicar mis conocimientos.

Nos fuimos al consultorio, y Ranma seguía inconsciente. Una vez allí ayudé al doctor a realizar algunos exámenes.

_ Bueno Akane es todo por esta noche, por favor diles que vayan a descansar.

_ claro doctor! ...pero... me quedaré cuidándolo, dije muy seria.

_ Ranma no despertará por esta noche, deberías ir a dormir.

_ no puedo! ... es mi deber él es mi prometido.

_ esta bien, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Escolté a todos a la puerta, tranquilisé a la tía Nodoka quien insistía en quedarse. No me moveré de su lado, puede estar tranquila, dije muy segura. Se fueron todos preocupados, pero con algo de calma ya que estaba en manos del mejor doctor!

Regresé al cuarto, y en una pequeña mesita había servida una tasa de te caliente, lo cual agradecí.

Vuelve! ... vuelve... sin ti ya no sé respirar... Ranma la vida se me va sino te tengo... le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su frente.

Fue una noche larga y agónica, tuvo un poco de fiebre pero no abría sus ojos azules. Sentada a su lado vi el amanecer, claramente no era el mejor de todos.

Estuvo 3 días así, se veía tranquilo durmiendo por lo menos la fiebre no volvió. Los exámenes estaban bien, mi amado era fuerte. Era la tercera noche allí, de repente escuché apenas un susurro... _Akane ... _pensé que era una mala jugada de mi mente, pero volví a escuchar... _Akane_...

_ aquí estoy! le dije muy cerca

_ me escuchas ¿Ranma?... estoy a tu lado... abre los ojos ... por favor...

_ ¿dónde estoy? ... abrió sus profundos ojos azules.

_ oh ! por dios has despertado! y sin pensarlo lo abracé... quedamos en silencio por unos segundos...

_acaso no estabas molesta ¿conmigo?... y con menos ropa...

_ despertaste muy gracioso ¿no? ... calla! llevas 3 días sin despertar, llamaré al doctor.

_ no! no te vayas... dijo con tono de súplica.

_ no me iré... pero debe examinarte, ya regreso. 

Después de examinarlo y hacerle algunas preguntas, el doctor fue por una bandeja con comida algo ligero.

_ entonces no te duele la cabeza, estás ¿seguro?

_ que no... ya le dije al doctor... solo me siento algo mareado... pero nada más.

_ igual hay que vigilar tus síntomas.

_ te ves muy cansada, ¿hace cuánto que no duermes?

_ eso que importa! además tu eres el paciente, la que hace las preguntas soy yo!

_ eso quiere decir que no te has movido de aquí!

_ quiero que sepas que esto es una pequeña tregua, por sobre todo está mi vocación y como enfermera "casi titulada" es mi deber cuidar de ti.

_ estaré bien! anda ve a dormir

_ acaso me ¿tomas? ... he dicho que no me moveré! ya basta descansa.

_ eres una terca

Pronto el doctor llegó con la comida y al fin se calló por un momento.

Regresamos a casa al fin, estuvo 5 días en el consultorio y tan solo falta una semana para regresar a la Universidad. El doctor dijo que podía hacer su vida normal pero que no tuviera tensiones ni nada que alterara su estado, pues al parecer eso le provocó ese dolor de cabeza que lo tuvo días inconsciente. Ante ello decidí guardar distancias le hablaba solo si era necesario pero lo mejor era evitarnos, me sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido y es que creo que lo llevé al límite, nunca fue mi intención provocar un mal estar a ese punto. Llegando a casa tenía visitas constantes de Ukio y Ryouga, eso era bueno así no me buscaba un día me sorprendí al ver a Shampoo en la entrada venía con Mousse muy arrimada y con esa lengua cual aguijón que la caracteriza, saltó a los brazos de Ranma para decirle lo preocupada que estaba por su enfermedad, estábamos tomando té y todos se habían levantado excepto mi ojiazul y yo, nos mirábamos por el borde de nuestras tasas sin decir nada, de cierta forma disfrutaba aquello pero nos vimos interrumpidos por cierta gata:

_ Ranma ! verte muy bien ... mientras se colgaba de su cuello...

_ Shampoo no atosigues al enfermo, dijo Mousse muy tranquilo.

_ hola ... ¿puedes soltarme? repuso Ranma muy incomodo

_ Shampoo venir a ver si estás bien, traer hierbas medicinales para tu dolor de cabeza. Dámelas Mousse.

_ eh Ranma, esto es de China, quizás te ayude.

_ gracias, luego las tomaré

_ Shampo preparar ahora, ya vuelvo!

La vi moverse muy coqueta por delante de ambos, y fue directo a la cocina como si estuviese en su casa. Dejé mi tasa en la mesa molesta por su intromisión, y decidida a retirarme a mi habitación, me despedí de Mousse y me fui. La cara de mi ojiazul quedó algo descolocado, pero no me importó, y cuando iba a subir el primer peldaño, di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina.

_ con esto airen olvidará su d... decía en voz alta...

_ ¿qué va a olvidar? eh Shampoo!

_ oh! Akane ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? no te sentí

_contesta! ... se me acababa la paciencia

_ claro, olvidará todo su dolor... de cabeza...

_que buena amiga eres, mientras enarcaba una ceja

_ por su puesto que si! .. déjame servirle el té...

_ ¿echaste toda la hierba? sin quitarle la mirada de encima... déjame y lo pruebo

_ no! esto es solo de Ranma, no puedes hacer eso!

_ tomé la tasa que estaba servida en la mesa, y observé su conducta. ¿Sabes? se la daré yo misma, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al comedor, ella me seguía sin decir nada.

_ has regresado Akane! dijo mi ojiazul

_ si aquí te dejo el te chino que te ha preparado Shampoo con tanto esmero

_tomarlo todo! Shampoo sabe lo que dice

En eso Mousse, que estaba sin sus gafas pasó a llevar la tasa y la dio vuelta toda sobre la mesa.

_ oh pero que distraído soy, lo siento.

_ has arruinado todo Mousse! mejor vamos! ... Ranma! más tarde Shampoo traer más hierba.

Menos mal ya se fue! dije en voz alta

_ ¿qué fue todo eso?... por qué volviste tú con el té.

_ nada no fue nada, ya me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer

_ espera Akane! no seas así

_ tranquilo Ranma, ella traerá más hierba para tu te de qué te preocupas

_ no lo decía por eso y lo sabes!

Ahora si me fui, antes de que no pudiera sacármelo de encima.

Pasaron los días y todo volvía a su "normalidad" excepto por que ya no tengo novio ya que él no me recuerda, era muy temprano tomé mi desayuno dí las gracias y casi me iba cuando él me detuvo por un brazo.

_ Akane espera, también voy a la Universidad vamos juntos

_ mejor ve solo, estoy apurada.

_ hija acompaña a Ranma, por lo menos por hoy ... decía mi papá

_ esta bien! vamos... no me quedó de otra...

Caminábamos hacia la parada de auto bus sin abrir la boca, llegamos a la Universidad y pronto unos compañeros de Ranma se acercaron a saludar y se lo llevaron a su clase, apenas nos despedimos y continué mi camino a clases, lo que no imaginaba era la sorpresa que me esperaba allí.

Mis amigas, hablaban de sus fabulosas vacaciones, de las fiestas, de chicos etc... Aún no llegaba el profesor y comenzaba a desesperarme ya no quería seguir escuchando y menos que me preguntaran por la boda. Justo en ese instante una de ellas me pregunta:

_ Akane no has dicho nada... ya cuéntanos ¿cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

No alcancé a contestar justo llega el maestro, lo cual agradecí. Todos saludamos y tomamos nuestros lugares.

_ Bien! espero que hayan descansado porque se viene muy duro este semestre. Ahora les presentaré a un alumno nuevo viene de traslado, por favor sean buenos compañeros si requiere de ayuda.

En ese momento cruza por la puerta un rostro muy conocido para mí. Era Shinnosuke! ...

Fue muy fácil ponerme a tono con las clases pese a mi accidente, algunos hacían preguntas acerca de la boda. Pero no les contestaba nada cambiando el tema rápidamente, y es que ni yo sé que pasará con eso, porque "ella" no deja que ni me acerque, ni siquiera sé si somos algo aún, pero aunque no la recuerde no existe día en que no intente recorrer por mi mente algún destello de lo que fuimos, hasta ahora sin éxito.

El día avanzó rápido y casi era hora de irnos, necesitaba un buen baño habíamos ejercitado mucho durante el día. Tomé la mochila y caminé hacia la salida, esperaba encontrarme con "ella" para regresar juntos aunque no habíamos quedado en nada, iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando la vi conversando muy animada con un tipo diría que de la misma edad de nosotros, él la miraba de forma especial ese maldito brillo en sus ojos hizo que un ardor quemara mis entrañas! no lo conocía o por lo menos no lo recordaba, quise acercarme pero ellos iban en dirección a tomar el auto bus y no pude alcanzarlo. Preferí ir saltando por los tejados como siempre, maldiciendo al tipo ese que se atrevía a estar tan cerca de "ella". Cuando llegué a casa , saludé y no la vi pronto Nabiki abrió su boca para darme información de su paradero.

_ eh cuñadito... o quizás ex cuñadito ...mientras no dejaba de mirar el televisor... es mejor que comiences a recordar pronto.

_ ¿por qué lo dices?

_ bueno ... se te están adelantando... con tono muy sugerente...

_¿quién? ... vamos déjate de rodeos

_ sube a la habitación de Akane y mira con tus propios ojos... con total indiferencia esa mujer sabía ponerme mal humorado!

Llegando a su puerta pude escuchar dos voces, no estaba sola y peor aún era un hombre el que estaba con "ella", quise escuchar que hablaban pero me sentía tan molesto que me fui a mi habitación. Parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas dentro, es obvio que Akane me importa, sino por qué me siento así, celos! eso era. No toleraba verla con alguien más, menos con otro hombre y tan cerca de ella. Ni 10 minutos estuve allí y salí rumbo a su puerta, toqué y pronto ella abrió.

_Ranma! ¿necesitas algo?

_ claro que necesito algo, y es sacar a ese individuo de aquí! pensé decirle pero no era la mejor opción.

_ si ¿puedo pasar?

_ es que estoy ocupada ahora, ¿puede ser más tarde?

_ no! es importante

_ es que no estoy sola, tengo un invitado

_ entonces preséntalo

_ eres un terco!

_ tu igual!

En ese momento, cerró la puerta en mi cara. Me fui echando fuego hasta el tejado y ahí me quedé , una media hora después vi al tipo despedirse de Akane muy sonriente, pensé en ir y machacarlo hasta el cansancio, pero sacudí de mi cabeza esa posibilidad. Bajé y por la ventana de "ella" me introduje en su habitación, observé y estaba todo ordenado y en su escritorio con libros y hojas de contenido médico.

_ pero ¿qué haces aquí? ...muy irritada ...

_ estaba esperándote

_ y no podías ¿esperar afuera?

_ quizás, pero quiero saber quién era el tipo los vi despedirse.

_ acaso ¿me espías?, esto es el colmo!

_ estaba en el tejado, y los vi no te espiaba. ...repuse cruzando mis brazos...

_por eso querías entrar, a ver quién era ¿cierto?

_ si! ... es decir ... no... bueno ya que importa.

_ solo es un compañero nuevo, y además un amigo que conozco hace mucho lo acaban de trasladar y estudia enfermería, lo invité a casa para darle algunas notas y aconsejar con ciertas materias.

_ bueno y cómo se llama!

_ Saotome estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia contigo! si recordaras ! tu ya lo conoces! es Shinnosuke.

_ bueno tu no ayudas en nada! tuve un accidente no es intencional que no recuerde al imbécil de tu compañero!

_ vete Ranma! ahora!

_ mañana ¿también vendrá?

_ he dicho que te vayas!

_ esta bien! eres una pesada no se puede hablar contigo!

Salí dando un portazo, mejor me daría un baño a ver si me relajaba un poco esa mujer me exaspera!

Shinnosuke... ¿dónde te he visto antes? estaba echado en la tina pensando o mejor intentando recordar al "compañero"... esto no me gusta , no me agrada la idea de que esté tan cerca de ti. Y así sumergí mi cabeza en el agua caliente tratando de aclarar mi mente.

_**Continuará ...**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Parte 6 Sin ti... no sé

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión para y por los fans.**

_**"Cuando me dijiste que te ibas, tus labios sonreían transmitiendo seguridad y por sobre todo confianza. Nunca imaginé que a tu regreso todo cambiaría, estaba tan perdida en ti y de la manera más abrupta y cruel regresaste a mi vida para acabar con mis sueños. Si ! lo sé no es tu culpa, pero siempre sufre uno más que el otro, y esta vez me tocó perder. Si un día me recuerdas, espero estar cerca para decirte una vez más lo mucho que te amé."**_

_**siempre tuya, Akane Tendo.**_

Guardé mi breve carta en un sobre, en el primer cajón del escritorio. Las lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos y como el agua que cae por una cascada así fluían por mis mejillas, cada letra y cada palabra escrita salió de lo más profundo de mi ser, puse su nombre en el frente del sobre y decidí que cuando me sintiera preparada se la entregaría. Solo esperaba que ese día nunca llegara... 

_**" Ranma! ... vamos yo te enseño" ... **_

De nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza, desperté en medio de la noche por más que intento no puedo reconocerla, pero me agrada de cierta forma me da tranquilidad, lo que me desespera es no poder reconocerla.

Han pasado varias semanas desde mi último encuentro con Akane, entre la Universidad,la casa y el dojo casi no la veo. Creo que eso es lo que ella desea, y no puedo obligarla a estar a mi lado, no sé que pensar, no sé que hacer la siento muy fría y distante, además se la pasa estudiando con su "compañero" , pero siempre se las ingenia para no toparnos no he podido ni verlo a la cara, pero el mundo es un pañuelo, y sé que tarde o temprano ese encuentro llegará. 

Al fin un día festivo, y que mejor que dormir hasta tarde. Extraño tanto su dulce aroma, esperaba hoy poder verla, quisiera saber que hay en su corazón, sentirá rencor por no poder ¿recordarla? realmente "ella" pone mi mundo de cabeza, a veces me confunde su actuar peleamos, otras hablamos, otras simplemente nos besamos pero ya hace mucho no tocaba esos labios, sería así antes del ¿accidente?

_ Ranma! eh ... despierta bobo ... jajajaja ¿aún sueñas?

_ oh noo... sacudía mi cabeza ... era "ella" pronunciando mi nombre y riendo divertida.

_ pensé que habías hecho alguna clase de "voto" hace semanas que ni me miras.

_ que tonterías dices... son los estudios nada más... apenas y duermo.

_ ¿ y dónde están los demás? ... preguntaba "ella"

_ en la cocina... creo... dudé un instante pero me atreví y le pregunté:

_ antes ... ¿era igual? ... le dije sonrojado y con algo de pena.

_ ¿qué cosa? ...

_ pues... esto... la relación... eramos ... novios ¿no?... costó que lo dijera pero quería saber.

_ Ranma... creo que ... no es bueno hablar de eso. Dijo con calma pero con ese opaco brillo en sus ojos, ese de dolor que trataba de esconder.

_ vamos Akane, necesito saber por favor...

Miraba dudosa... pero al fin respondió...

_ no ...

_ ¿no?

Notaba su esfuerzo y le costaba mucho hablar, aún le duele... aún la daño con mi olvido.

_ no Ranma no era así, a veces discutíamos , pero pronto se nos pasaba... son años sabes ...a los 16 nos conocimos y te conozco como a la palma de mi mano... y bueno en ese entonces tu a mi. Eramos cómplices ... y todos los días nos decíamos cuanto nos a...

Y no pudo continuar, todos llegaron a la mesa a tomar el desayuno. Comimos en tranquilidad pero no le quitaba la vista de encima, y es que no sabía cuando se repetiría dicha ventaja, sin dejar de pensar en sus palabras, he quedado sorprendido pero no me quedaría con eso, intentaría averiguar más, quizás... tan solo quizás... podría recordar algo... o más bien a " ella". 

El desayuno fue extraño, su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y fue difícil hablar de aquello. Cepillaba mi cabello, observé mi melena azulada y noté que ha crecido un tanto, de pronto escuché que llamaban a mi puerta.

_ adelante ... Era mi ojiazul...

_ Akane, eh... ¿podemos continuar con la conversa de la mañana?

_ pero qué más... te he dicho todo...

_no lo creo, no terminaste de hablar... no quiero sonar majadero... lentamente me acerqué hasta ella, estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama se veía hermosa con su cabello azul, y un vestido rosa que se ceñía a su diminuta cintura y caía como campana justo al borde de sus rodillas, mostrando su piel blanca y sus ojos de avellana que miraban con impaciencia ante tanta pregunta.

_ dime! ... te ... ¿amaba?... abrió sus ojos como platos luego de semejante pregunta. Llevó una mano a su pecho y miró hacia la ventana.

_ todos los días... contestó ... y un silencio insoluto invadió ese momento.

_ ¿que cosa?

_ todos los días me decías que me amabas... giró su cabeza y miró a mis ojos perdiéndose uno con el otro.

_ y no solo eran palabras... fuimos uno... en cuerpo y alma.

No pude resistir esa cercanía, sentía su cuerpo tan cerca y la piel se me erizaba. A gritos mis labios buscaban los suyos, sin dejar de mirarla me senté a su lado tomé su hermoso rostro con mis manos y la besé , el dulce contacto comenzó muy suave tal vez tímido, algo decía "ella" pero no pude escuchar ya estaba perdido en ese exquisito vaivén de nuestras lenguas, deseaba estar con "ella" así , en realidad extrañaba ese contacto tan sincero tan mutuo, pronto la abracé y la acerqué por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la posaba en su nuca debajo de su melena, movía mis dedos lentamente y sentía su fragancia ... si ... ese aroma era único sólo "ella" podía llevarlo, sólo en ella se disfrutaba ... nos dejamos llevar ... y de pronto vino a mi mente un flash un recuerdo que ya había vivido antes, estábamos los dos y le entregaba una bolsa pequeña, era un obsequio, pero ahora " ella" sacaba su contenido era un perfume... y escuchaba su voz decir _melocotón que delicioso ..._ no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero nos separamos lentamente, abrí los ojos y ella me miraba tan dulce... y le dije: 

_ melocotón!

_ ¿qué cosa?

_ tu aroma ... es ... melocotón.

_ pues sí... tu me regalaste esa fragancia... ¿no recuerdas?

_ lo acabo de recordar, y le sonreí . 

Akane! te buscan... es tu compañero... decía Kasumi

La miré descolocado! y con molestia se había arruinado el momento.

_ oh ya voy! dijo ella pegando un grito.

_¿también viene los feriados?... mejor que viva aquí ¿no crees? ... repuse muy molesto.

_ Ranma ... no sé a que viene ... iré a ver

_ pero nosotros estamos ocupados!

_ sabes ... esto no me hace bien... no debimos ...no puedo ... por favor vete

_ Akane no me hagas esto! siempre huyes!

_ adiós ... dijo yéndose y dejándome totalmente frustrado. 

Los vi irse desde la ventana de su habitación, no puede ser ! Después de todo, después de habernos besado se va con él como si nada acaso está jugando ¿conmigo? ¿Qué le ve? Esto no se quedará así Akane, ese imbécil me va a escuchar. Me sentía tan enfadado que fui al dojo a echar fuera toda esta mierda! Justo llegaba Ryouga a verme.

_ que bueno que vienes

_ ¿si ? ... ¿Qué sucede?

_ necesito un contrincante!

_ bien Saotome! Eso me viene genial hace rato que no te machacó! Jajaja

_ entonces menos habladurías y más acción.

_ eso sí! Prepárate porque te haré trizas!

Y así comenzamos a darnos golpes primero él, luego yo, sin cesar entre puños y patadas saltos y esquivos estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que paramos de puro cansancio.

_ esto es un empate Saotome! Mientras respiraba agitado Ryouga se sentaba en el suelo del dojo.

_ creo que sí, secando el sudor de mi frente... Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

_ claro pero sin desquitarse conmigo, ahora sí me vas a decir que carajos ¿te pasa? Porque estabas hecho una furia!

_ ¿tanto se notó? ... está bien ... es Akane ... Ya no sé qué pensar de lo "nuestro" desde que volvimos de China ella se alejó, sufre por mi olvido y se ha vuelto muy distante y fría, con los estudios no la veo, he intentado acercarme y cuando pienso que lo logro, recibo una bofetada! se enoja o simplemente huye y peor hoy se fue con un compañero que la visita muy a menudo estudia lo mismo que ella ...

_ uff ... Con razón tenías ganas de matar a alguien. Pero acaso no recuerdas nada de ella?

_ no ... nada, aunque hoy recordé algo muy vago pero es algo... Un regalo que le di ... Pero eso no me sirve!

_ amigo creo que debes poner tus sentimientos en orden, ella obviamente es la que más ha sufrido por tu accidente, además ustedes ya no tienen nada es decir su relación se rompió o ¿no?

_ creo que sí, pero no es formal... digo no lo hemos dicho con esas palabras.

_ bueno entonces ¿qué carajos son? ¿entiendes? O estás con ella o no! Eso mi querido Saotome solo lo sabrás de su boca. Busca el momento y pregúntale, quizás eso aclare todo.

_ lo que dices tiene sentido, lo pensaré y creo que lo haré.

Nos dimos un choque de palmas agradeciendo su consejo.

_ ahora ¿a qué venías?

_ jajaja eso es verdad, Ukio quiere que vayas a cenar , la verdad ella pretendía que fueras con Akane pero considerando lo que me has contado... La invitación igual va.

_ ok! Dile a Ukio chan que gustoso iré a comer sus deliciosos okonomiyakis.

_ bien te esperamos, adiós.

_ adiós Ryouga... 

Su invitación al cine me sorprendió, y aunque no tenías ganas de salir fue la mejor opción para no enfrentarme a él.

_ Akane estás algo distraída ... Creo que no pusiste atención a la película.

_ oh Shinno ... Discúlpame es que ... Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

_ y esa cosa se llama Ranma cierto?

_ es un poco de todo...

_ Akane tu me dijiste que se iban a casar ... eso aún sigue en pie?

_ bueno si... en realidad ... no ... no lo sé ... Es que nosotros no hemos puesto fin de manera formal ¿entiendes?

_ si entiendo... Y tú ¿qué piensas? ... O mejor dicho ¿qué sientes? ...

_ Shinno ... No quiero hablar de eso ahora ...

_ para nuestros padres el compromiso sigue en pie... Aunque desde hace meses que nosotros ya nos alejamos...

_ está bien Akane, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Aunque hoy tu mente estaba en otro lado ... Esto que te sucede no será para siempre...

_ gracias Shinno, en serio... por preocuparte por mí.

De pronto él me abrazó, fue amistoso pero no me sentía cómoda y creo que el lo notó, ya que no pude corresponder a su cariño, fue muy breve y se separó.

_ vamos te iré a dejar a casa... Dijo sonriendo ... 

Estaba pasando un buen rato con mis amigos. Comiendo sus ricos panes japoneses y riendo como nunca.

_ jajajja Ran chan hace rato que no escuchaba reírte tanto.

_ pero como no me voy a reír con sus historias de lo despistado que es Ryouga jajajja

_ ya deja la risita Saotome, son cosas que pasan ... Decía mi amigo cruzándose de brazos

Y más nos reíamos con Ukio ...

Vamos Ran chan no te pierdas sabes que eres bienvenido aquí.

_ gracias por la comida lo he pasado bien , no te preocupes los visitaré más seguido.

Adiós ! Dijimos todos al unísono.

Estaba anocheciendo y la caminata hasta casa fue tranquila y relajante, iba llegando a la puerta y en frente estaba el tal "compañero" despidiéndose de "ella" la tomó de la mano y eso me irritó enseguida, ella le sonrió y entró a casa. Se dio la vuelta y chocamos de frente.

_ así es que tú eres Shinnosuke no?

_ Ranma ! ... si ... Supe lo de tu accidente... Lo siento

_¿ nos conocíamos? ...

_ si ... Bueno ... Ya me voy

_ espera! ¿Porqué la prisa? ... Quiero saber algo

_ ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Akane?

_ eso ...creo ... No es de tu incumbencia.

_ claro que sí! Ella es mi prometida

_ bueno Akane es libre de elegir y estar con quién desee

_ acaso no has ¿escuchado?

_ somos buenos amigos Ranma y la aprecio mucho además estudiamos juntos... Por el momento solo eso ..

_ ¿cómo que por el momento? No te atrevas a nada lo lamentaras!

_ no me amenaces Saotome! Yo no quiero problemas... Adiós

Maldito Shinnosuke! Se fue y no quise seguirlo no valía la pena en ese momento... Qué es eso de por el momento ... Conmigo no te metas no te conviene ...

Entré a casa y para variar no la veía por ninguna parte, seguro estaba encerrada en su habitación. Que fastidio ! siempre lo mismo, estoy harto de andar detrás de ella, ni que fuera la peste. Fui a mi habitación, y me encuentro con una pelimorada que miraba en penumbra directo hacia mi.

_ ¿Shampoo? ... ¿cómo entraste, quién te dejó pasar?

_ Shampoo entrar por la ventana... daba unos pasos lentos y ligeros hacia mi.

_ no deberías estar aquí! ¿dónde está Mousse?

_ por qué acordarse de Mousse... quería verte!

_ bueno ya nos vimos! ahora por favor vete!

_ ¿porqué tan mal humorado?... airen necesita una mujer de verdad!

_ de qué hablas! sal ya ... si Mousse se entera... y no me dejó terminar saltó hacia mi, perdiendo el equilibrio caímos encima del futon, con ella encima parecía una gata salvaje! puso sus prominentes pechos casi encima de mi cara y no soltaba mi cuello.

_ te amo Ranma! ... eres el hombre que Shampoo desea tanto! bésame!

_ qué! ... sal de encima ... esto no es correcto... acaso no tienes algo con ¿Mousse?

_airen dejar de hablar de Mousse! ... es un momento mágico ... y empezó a besar mi cuello sin más ...

_ Shampoo detente! no quiero usar la fuerza contigo!

_ airen ... quiero ser tuya! haré lo que me pidas... me susurraba al oído sin dejar de besarme... quizás otro hubiese sucumbido a sus encantos... Shampoo era una mujer muy linda y sensual pero no provocaba en mí nada! simplemente no era "ella"... y definitivamente se estaba excediendo!

_basta! suéltame! dije en voz alta... muy molesto ... se puso de pie y yo también.

_ airen estar enojado! airen rechazar a Shampoo ! pagarás por ello! ... prendí la luz y en ese preciso momento se abre la puerta de mi habitación de manera brusca! era "ella" mirándonos con ojos como platos ... al principio fue sorpresa luego sus ojos eran pura rabia contenida!

_ pero ¿qué mierda hace ella aquí?...echaba fuego mi pequeño tormento

_ ya me iba...Akane... la llamó justo antes de salir por la ventana... Ranma besa delicioso... y se fue.

_eso no es verdad! no la besé debes creerme!

_ eres un sinverguenza mírate!

_ pero si ella estaba esperándome! saltó encima ni siquiera la toqué!

_puedes hacer lo que te plazca! y dio la vuelta para irse... rápidamente la sujeté por una mano y la traje hasta mi.

_ claro... ¿crees que soy estúpida?... mírate si hasta te ha abierto la camisa ! ... bajé la vista para verme y de eso no me di cuenta hasta que ella lo mencionó.

_ Akane por favor, debes creerme!

_ suéltame! acto seguido plantó una bofetada en mi rostro dejándome con la cara dada vuelta y un ardor de los mil demonios!

_eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras! es más hace meses que el compromiso ya no existe! de seguro que de esa maldita gata no te has olvidado! ... eso último lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos... todos estaban afuera de la habitación escuchando la maldita discusión... mis papás me miraban con desaprobación y de peor forma mi ahora ex suegro.

Cerré la puerta y la ventana con llave, miré mi mejilla hinchada y roja ... tiene la mano tan pesada... ahora cómo les digo que soy la víctima, esa mujer en unos minutos trajo más problemas a mi vida!... la detesto! pero esto no quedará así.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Capitulo 7

Parte 7 ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión para y por los fans.**

Maldita Shampoo! Aaah ! gritaba toda iracunda en mi habitación y es que ya no me importaba nada. Comencé a tirar todo desarme mi cama, tiré la colcha los cojines, fui a mi escritorio y lanzaba mis libros hacia la puerta como si quisiera lastimar a alguien, Te odio Ranma! Cómo pudiste, en mi propia casa y con esa ofrecida! Aaah! Tiré todo hasta un vaso lo quebré en un segundo. Lloraba y gritaba como una loca! Sólo podía ver en mi mente a ese par en la habitación! A esa mal nacida desabrochando su camisa ... Aaah ! Cómo se atreve ! No escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta ... De pronto entró mi papá seguido por toda la familia.

_ Akane hija! Debes calmarte decía mi papá muy preocupado

_ déjenme sola! No quiero ver a nadie!

_ hija tus gritos se oyen por toda la casa, por favor. Decía la tía Nodoka

_ quiero que me dejen sola!

_ hermanita, nos iremos pero por favor serenate ... Suplicaba Kasumi.

Apenas cerraron la puerta! Vi a mi alrededor el desastre que había provocado. Al fin las lágrimas asomaron y no podía contenerme más. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No sé si ese día lloré más o igual que el día en que él me dijo que no me recordaba.

Ranma Saotome! Ahora mismo vas a explicar qué hacía esa chica en tu habitación! Decía mi madre muy molesta.

_ hijo tu madre y yo queremos saber qué sucede, Akane se ha vuelto loca dejó un desastre en su habitación luego de irse de aquí.

_ "ella" ... Se calmó?

_ apenas! Ahora contesta! Mamá pedía explicaciones con katana en mano, sentí escalofríos.

_ esa mujer se ha colado por la ventana! Todo esto es un maldito mal entendido!

_ no maldigas frente a tu madre Ranma!

_ pero es que me miran como si fuera una basura y soy yo la víctima! Ni siquiera la toqué ! Se lanzó encima como una cualquiera! casi se iba cuando Akane entró, de hecho le pedí muchas veces que se fuera!

_ esto es un desastre! Ahora como vamos a mirar a los ojos a Soun! Decía mi madre muy ceremoniosa.

_ pues la verdad! No estoy mintiendo deben creerme.

_ hijo te creo, nadie se resiste a los encantos de un Saotome!

_ papá no he hecho nada para que esa mujer se lanzara así sin tapujos.

_ me das ahora mismo la dirección de esa mujercita ! Esto lo voy a aclarar ahora ! Nuestro honor está en juego.

_ mamá no creo que eso sea buena idea.

_ tú no vas a decirme qué es lo mejor para nuestra familia. Ésta casa se respeta es nuestro hogar y por respeto a los Tendo y a toda su hospitalidad que nos han dado por muchos años esa mujer vendrá a pedir disculpas! Cómo me llamo Nodoka Saotome!

Y con todo ese discurso, mejor callaba mi bocota ni siquiera papá se atrevió a contradecir a la gran Nodoka, y es que tenía mucha razón! Shampoo tendría que dar excusas por su comportamiento.

Ahora como mierda hago para acercarme a ella, si me dejó más que claro que nuestro compromiso se rompió. Necesitaba verla, escuché sus gritos desde mi habitación y aunque ya las cosas se calmaron no podía dormirme pensando en todo este desastre!

Pasaron un par de horas, y luego del escándalo y de mi momento de furia volvió el silencio, ordené mi habitación entre lágrimas, maldito día feriado! ... Necesitaba un baño caliente, además me había cortado la mano cuando quebré el vaso. Iba rumbo al baño y me topé con Kasumi, se acercó y me abrazó... fue muy reconfortante.

_ sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre verdad?

_ si ... lo sé

_ está listo el baño, intenta relajarte ...

Y con su dulce sonrisa, puso su mano en mi cabeza haciendo una caricia un cariño de hermanas y se fue. Mi querida hermanita siempre has sido como mi madre, pendiente de todos y de todo. Agradecí mucho su detalle, dispuesta fui y me sumergí en el agua caliente. Quizás el agua se llevaría algo de dolor ...no! a quién engaño... Ni toda la agua del mundo se llevaría mi sufrimiento.

Me cubrí con mi bata de baño, sequé mis cabellos y puse una venda en mi mano izquierda, apenas me recuperaba de los nudillos rotos por darle tantos golpes al saco de box y ahora me corto! caminé en silencio hasta mi habitación, giré la manilla y sentado en la silla junto a mi escritorio, observando una foto, nuestra foto! estaba Ranma con aspecto muy apenado.

_ pero ¿qué haces aquí? ... no comprendes que no te quiero cerca de mí.

_ Akane, por favor siento haber entrado sin tu permiso, pero necesito que conversemos

_ Ranma... ahora no quiero y no sé si mañana querré.

_debes escucharme! jamás la toqué! ella dijo todo eso para provocar todo esto, tu sabes que eres la única.

_ ¿cómo dijiste?... no era la primera vez que él me decía eso, es solo que escucharlo de su boca ahora... cuando no me recuerda... me conmovió.

_ esto es un mal entendido, por favor créeme ... aunque no puedo recordarte... sólo tu me importas! lo digo muy en serio.

Ahí estaba parada mi pequeño tormento, cubierta nada más que una diminuta bata de baño, mostrando sus bellas piernas largas y torneadas y esa piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos azules brillaban y caían sobre sus hombros, un vendaje en su mano izquierda llamó mi atención, pero no tanto como ese par de ojos avellanas que estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y su parpadeo de sorpresa al escuchar que le decía que _"ella era la única" ..._

___ mejor déjame sola, me siento agotada todo esto me ha trastornado!

_ pero ¿me crees? y me levanté acercándome a ella para verla mejor.

_ ya te dije... miraba el suelo... eres un hombre libre... haz lo que se te plazca!

_ pero yo no quiero ser de nadie más! y le tomé el rostro para verle directo a sus ojos.

Por qué siempre hacía eso! mirar ese par de ojos azules y sentir su respiración hacía que mis piernas temblaran.

_ deja de mirarme así! le increpé

_ ¿así cómo?

_así ...tu sabes! ... mejor vete...

_ Akane ... no puedo estar lejos de ti... no lo tolero ...no me hace bien... apenas terminé de decir eso ella tomó la iniciativa y me besó, de todas las respuestas posibles esa sin duda fue las más dulce,sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido; cruzó sus manos por mi cuello y obviamente respondí a sus labios de forma inmediata, la abracé por su cintura, sentía su calor traspasando esa diminuta bata que tapaba toda su esencia, caminamos hasta caer en su cama, ella estaba sobre mí, cada vez sus besos eran más demandantes! nuestras lenguas danzaban al compás de la urgencia de cada beso, bajé mis manos hasta sus muslos y acariciaba su piel, tan suave tan tersa, pronto la giré quedando sobre ella nos separamos brevemente para continuar en lo excitante de la situación y perderme en sus labios, pronto fui besando su exquisito cuello su aroma a melocotón embriagaba mi ser, ella soltó un pequeño gemido que incentivaba mi actuar, bajé despacio hasta sus pechos y corrí delicadamente la bata pero sin mostrar demasiado, solo el borde de sus prominentes montes, sentía mi abultada entre pierna reclamar por salir, pero no sabía si estaba soñando o era realidad, lo que fuese no sé hasta que punto pero estaba al borde de perder la cordura con ella con su cuerpo, entonces la miré a sus ojos acaricié su mejilla y me hundí entre su cuello y su cabello para susurrarle al oído...

\- solo si lo deseas... continuaré...

\- ¿me deseas? ... dijo agitada

\- por supuesto que sí!

\- pero no me recuerdas... ni siquiera el amor que nos profesábamos

Entonces comprendí que no era un sueño, tampoco una pesadilla, era todo real y entendí que no era el momento, no para ella, ni siquiera para mí ... aunque ya sentía que la amaba... ella deseaba a su amado Ranma el de antes...

Me incorporé, la besé suave en sus labios... nos conectamos sin decirnos nada... sabía que ella pensaba igual que yo...suspiré desde el fondo de mi ser... caminé hacia la puerta para retirarme, no sin antes volver a mirarla y decirle ...

\- sé que te amo, ahora con este presente... también sé que te amé... pero sólo porque tu me lo dijiste... y eso no es suficiente... lo siento tanto Akane... pero créeme que aunque sea lo último que haga ... te recordaré!

Dolor, tristeza, frustración, y hasta un poco de agonía eso sentía y me odiaba por ello, detestaba con todas mis fuerzas no poder recordar mi vida junto a ella, y maldecía mi mala suerte por darme ese golpe, por caer en la maldita poza! esa noche no pude pegar ojo, mi cabeza era una maraña de distintas situaciones, todas me llevaban finalmente a "ella".

Luego de un buen baño mamá me llamó al comedor, para mi sorpresa todos se encontraban allí incluyendo mi dulce tormento, el aire era denso y hostil fue muy incomodo, la única que sonreía amablemente era Kasumi.

_ Bueno familia Tendo debido a lo sucedido anoche, he tenido que hacer los arreglos para limpiar nuestro apellido, el honor de los Saotome se ha visto envuelto en una muy engorrosa y por lo que investigué equívoca situación. Decía Nodoka muy seria.

_ He ido a buscar a esa mujer, quien osó entrar a la casa sin ser invitada, es más su atrevimiento ha sobrepasado los límites de la vergüenza, al parecer ella vive con su bisabuela quien al enterarse de las acciones de su nieta se ha deshecho en disculpas, pero para mí ello no es suficiente! créanme cuando les digo que tuve a esa mujer al filo de mi katana!

Todos quedamos estupefactos! ante su declaración, ni siquiera el tío Soun pronunciaba palabra.

_ Soun por todos estos años de amistad sentimos profundamente el mal entendido que esa muchacha provocó en tu hogar, efectivamente ella hizo tal cual dijo mi hijo. Entró sin permiso, estuvo esperándolo para insinuarse sin remordimientos! sabiendo que Ranma tiene un compromiso de años con tu hija, pero como mi palabra creo no son suficiente en cualquier momento esa chica llegará a pedir disculpas por su terrible intromisión. Y por sobre todo a ti querida, eso dalo por hecho! ... dijo dirigiéndose a Akane.

Efectivamente, mamá termina de hablar y llaman a la puerta principal. Kasumi fue a atender, pronto llegaron al comedor la bisabuela acompañada de una avergonzada Shampoo.

_ vamos hija, habla para terminar con esta bochornosa situación. Dijo la bisabuela a su nieta.

_ Shampoo sentir mucho, por todo.

Miraba a todos hasta que se detuvo en mí, sus ojos carmesí eran afilados notaba resentimiento en ellos.

_ lo siento Ranma, no volverá a suceder... dijo muy seria.

Bien creo que nos vamos! decía la bisabuela tomando por el hombro a su nieta, pero mamá se interpuso en frente de ambas, mirando directo a los ojos de la pelimorada con la peor cara era obvio que Nodoka repudiaba a la chica.

_ creo que olvidas algo ... dijo Nodoka a la chica... ella comprendió sus palabras pero se notaba que no quería responder.

_ Akane querida acércate por favor... todos en completo silencio seguimos sus movimientos ... y es que ella obedeció sin refutar el pedido de mi madre.

_ Shampoo adelante, te escuchamos... insistía Nodoka ...miró el suelo unos segundos y luego miraba a Akane con odio, en realidad era mutuo mi pequeño tormento la miraba hasta con asco! creo que si hubiesen estado solas estarían en un duelo a muerte!

_ jamás me tocó... dijo muy bajito la pelimorada...pero suficiente para que ella la escuchara.

_ no te quiero ver más! ni siquiera por alrededor de mi casa! dijo Akane.

_ exacto! no eres bien venida, y no olvides que Ranma le pertenece a Akane ellos serán un matrimonio. Ahora puedes retirarte! dijo mi madre casi echándola de su vista.

Y con su última frase mi madre ya postulaba a ganarse un premio! totalmente eliminada de nuestras vidas esperaba que de verdad no intentara nada más.

Luego vi a mi madre decirle algo al oído a Akane, y me entró mucha curiosidad, pero por ese día ya me daba por pagado, tomé la mochila y me fui a la Universidad, "ella" hizo lo mismo pero nos fuimos por caminos distintos, por el momento era lo mejor.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Capitulo 8

Parte 8 Dispuesto a todo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión para y por los fans.**

Cuándo crees que al fin la tormenta a pasado, es sólo una ilusión. El hecho de que se haya aclarado el enredo con Shampoo no quería decir que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas de forma normal. Ya son 3 meses desde que he perdido la memoria, y cada día que pasa siento que la pierdo un poco más, y con eso me refiero no a mi condenada memoria sino a mi pequeño tormento, pasa todo el tiempo en los estudios y con el tal " Shinno" quien no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra en los patios, en la biblioteca, en el aula, en la entrada en todos lados ese insecto va con ella es un maldito parásito, si hasta en la casa ya es normal verlo.

Estaba en el gimnasio de la Universidad recién terminábamos una clase de acondicionamiento físico, preparaba mi bolso para ir a la ducha quedaban algunos compañeros aún, cuando veo a Shinno con un grupito entrar allí, él no me vio ya que estaba de cuclillas guardando unas cosas, lo ignoraría como siempre hasta que escuché el nombre de "ella", razón por la cual mi cuerpo no se movería hasta escuchar de qué hablaban.

_ y Shinno dinos... ¿ya son novios con Akane?...

abrí mis ojos como platos y no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

_ jajajaja que dices ... no ... somos amigos...

qué le causaba gracia, me enervaba su actitud!

\- vamos! al menos le has robado un beso... si está tan buena! ...decía otro

o se retracta por lo dicho o lo molería a golpes ahí mismo!

\- si me tiene detrás de ella hace mucho... pero no he podido llegar a eso... quiero hacer las cosas bien.

¿cómo? dijo ¿hace mucho?... hacer qué!

\- aaah Shinno eres un lento si estuvo así de casarse, solo aviéntate de una vez! ... decía el primero.

\- no quiero joderla! quizás tenga oportunidad... dijo con una estúpida sonrisa que estuve a punto de borrarla.

\- ¿por qué lo dices? ...

\- hace un par de días tuvimos un acercamiento, pero no alcanzamos a besarnos... creo que...

Y hasta ahí quedó mi paciencia, ahora sí lo mato! ni siquiera pudo seguir por que me tiré sobre él haciendo una lanza derribándolo al instante.

\- pero qué mierda te pasa Saotome!

. silencio! y le di un golpe en pleno rostro partiendo su hocico!

Pronto los que quedaban allí, incluyendo al grupito formaron un círculo alrededor para incentivar la pelea.

. ¿quién te crees?... Akane es mi prometida! ... le espeté mientras lo zarandeaba del cuello de su camisa.

\- desde cuándo ella es de tu ¿propiedad?

\- levántate maldito! te haré añicos ... vamos defiéndete! ambos nos incorporamos y el resto gritaba como si estuviésemos en un ring.

\- bien! hace rato que me tienes harto! escupió el parásito... y lanzó un golpe en medio de mi vientre, haciendo que soltara un leve quejido.

\- ¿así?... dame con todo! infeliz por que no te tendré piedad! y le di una patada en el pecho lanzándolo unos metros más atrás.

\- no eres nadie! ella no está contigo... ni siquiera la recuerdas! ... y con eso último supe que sino se iba ... lo mataría, la ira y el dolor me cegaron y como una máquina destructiva me lancé sobre él para molerlo a golpes! Bastaron un par de patadas y una buena llave para que se rindiera antes de que le partiera el brazo!

_ Ranma! detente! ... alguien gritaba ... una mujer... hasta que vi sus pies frente de mí.

\- el imbécil ya se había rendido, pero seguía dándole de puños en la cara.

\- ¿qué significa todo esto? ...gritaba Akane... a penas terminó la pelea o más bien dejé de machacar al insecto todos se esfumaron.

\- pregúntale a tu amiguito! ...

\- este animal empezó... Akane ...lo siento

-ahora lo ¿sientes? ... eres un maldito cobarde! vamos dile a ella lo que escuché

\- no sé de qué hablas Saotome! todo lo arreglas así a golpes!

\- son un par de imbéciles! no los quiero ver ! dijo mi tormento y se fue.

. que te quede claro que esto no quedará así, ¿entiendes?

\- ¿acaso eso es una amenaza?

\- tómalo como quieras! pero con ella no vas a jugar! además ambos sabemos a quien ama.

. de eso no estés tan seguro Saotome! ... y ambos nos fuimos en sentido contrario.

En realidad el idiota de Shinno casi ni me tocó, debe estar llorando porque le he dejado el rostro como papa! y ganas no me faltan para terminar lo que empecé. Era comentario de pasillo la paliza que le dí al idiota, todos me miraban cuando salí de la ducha, entonces la vi iba corriendo con una compañera por el pasillo apenas cruzamos mirada se acercó hasta mi oído y susurro...

\- me debes una explicación!

Y siguió su camino como si nada, ahora esto me faltaba más problemas. 

Indignada! así me sentía con ese par, cómo si fuesen unos matones estaban en el gimnasio dándose hasta quedar inconscientes! Aunque era obvio que Shinno saldría mal parado, con el entrenamiento constante y la fuerza que posee Ranma si no hubiese llegado no quiero imaginar en que terminaba todo. Estaba tan molesta que no quise escuchar su pelea de gallos, ya encontraría el momento para que me dieran explicación.

La tranquilidad dura tan poco, me acostumbraba a la rutina y está pelea me saca de onda en un pestañear. Mi vida en unos pocos meses ha sido como un maldito tobogán entre subidas y bajadas, no encuentro la parada.

Ya quisiera desaparecer... Hace días rondaba esa idea por mi mente, sentía mi cabeza agotada y las fuerzas no me acompañan... Las mañanas son un sufrimiento casi hago todo mecánico y conforme avanza el día intento sacarlo de mis pensamientos, pero es inútil mi cerebro hace caso omiso y que hablar de mi corazón, ese se negaba rotundamente! y es que siento que mi pelea es con ellos. Sumida en mis pensamientos, vi a Shinno caminando muy lento hacia la salida, no sabía si hablarle aún estaba molesta pero cuando me acerqué noté que iba todo adolorido.

\- ¿te duele mucho? ... le pregunté con ligera preocupación

\- ah... no... eh... un poco ... con cara de dolor respondía Shinno

\- tienes la cara toda hinchada y la boca rota, ¿acaso te viste en un espejo?

\- Akane ya deja... si sé que la cague ... le respondí porque quise!

\- me vas a decir ¿por qué rayos peleaban?

\- en serio ... ¿aún no sabes?

\- qué! osea que la manzana de la discordia ¿soy yo?

\- pues sí! ... a él no le parece nuestra amistad...además escuchó una conversación que no le agradó.

\- ¿así? y eso ¿qué es?

\- escuchó cuando hablaba con unos amigos de que tu eres importante para mí, y que estuvimos a poco de besarnos

\- ¿cómo? ... pero por qué andas contando esas cosas ...además creo que ya hablamos ese tema... fui muy clara contigo! no puedo corresponderte... no estoy preparada para ello

\- lo sé... ya olvídalo ... no quiero perder tu amistad

\- bueno, es mejor que pienses lo que dices ...sino llego a tiempo estarías en un hospital!

\- que poca fe me tienes!... que imagen tienes de ¿mi?

\- Shinno por favor, Ranma es experto en combate libre además toda su vida gira en torno al entrenamiento y posee una fuerza que no debes menospreciar.

\- ya no quiero hablar más de él!

\- ¿a dónde vas? ... si apenas caminas!

\- voy a mi casa, quiero recostarme y dormir.

\- no seas bobo! vamos te llevaré con el doctor de mi familia, para que te chequee. 

Me fui al local de comida de Ukio chan para despejarme un rato, ahí estaba mi amiga de niñez muy sonriente preparando sus ricos okomiyakis a unos clientes.

\- Ran chan! acércate, te preparo lo de ¿siempre?

\- claro que sí, pero que sea extra grande porque tengo un hambre!

\- jajaja tan insaciable Ran chan! ponte cómodo te haré el especial.

\- y ¿Ryouga?

\- ya debe de llegar, lo mandé con un pedido muy cerca

\- pero ¿cómo? si sabes que se pierde hasta dentro de la casa jajajajaja ... ambos nos reímos por lo cierto de ello.

\- si nos escucha, se va a enojar ...dime cómo estás

\- si... aquí pasándola... con mi peor cara

\- oh eso no es bueno... tiene que ver con Akane

\- si... pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- esta bien no insisto

-Saotome! te has acordado que tienes amigos... Ryouga llegaba de su entrega.

\- no digas idioteces! ... menos mal que has llegado... porque quería hablar contigo

\- ok, ok pero no sabes a quién he visto entrar en la consulta del doctor Tofu

\- ni idea! ...¿a quién?

\- Akane, pero no iba sola

\- ¿cómo? le habrá sucedido algo... decía Ukio chan

\- no creo que a ella, acompañaba a un tipo muy malogrado

-aaah... no puede ser... debe ser el idiota que machaqué hace un rato

\- ¿de quién hablas? preguntaba mi amigo con expresión de duda

\- ya sabes... el "compañero" ... él imbécil que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- ah si... y parece que no pudo hacer nada porque tu te ves como si nada

\- se merecía eso y más ... me ha sacado de las casillas!

\- listo! ya nada de conversa de peleas, ahora comes, ¿ok?

\- esta bien... y con eso nos miramos con mi amigo y comprendió que ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar.

\- bueno, ya estamos solos para qué soy bueno...

\- quiero salir el viernes!

\- ¿adónde?

\- no sé

\- ajajaja pero Saotome!

\- vamos solo salgamos, quiero un compañero te ¿animas?

\- ya vale , vale hablaré con Ukio...

\- si te dará permiso, tranquilo

\- no pediré permiso! es solo que los viernes vamos al cine... pero ella entenderá

\- nunca pensé ver esto! ¿cuándo le propones algo más formal eh?

\- no seas entrometido Saotome! ... pronto ya verás!

\- entonces en eso quedamos! anda a buscarme... no mejor iré por ti.

\- no seas majadero! si puedo llegar... te veo hasta el Viernes! adiós. 

Vamos a ver ... sácate la camisa! ... decía el doctor muy serio... Akane por favor ayúdame!

\- si... contesté algo incómoda por la situación... pero ante todo el profesionalismo

\- mmm ...¿duele ahí?...

\- si ...ay ... se quejaba Shinno

\- respira profundo... luego bota lentamente...debo verificar que no te hayas roto un hueso

-Akane por favor... acércame las vendas

\- claro doctor!... aquí están

-gracias

\- bien muchacho, tienes suerte no tienes las costillas rotas son sólo hematomas ... pero el rostro se te hinchará más ... ponte hielo o cualquier cosa fría para que baje un poco... si empeoras o te duele más por favor no dudes en visitarme, te dejaré algunos analgésicos.

Y otra cosa... intenta no meterte en más problemas.

-Espero que hagas caso a la recomendación del doctor! ...le dije casi retando

\- si tu me cuidas... claro que sí ... respondía muy chistoso

\- no señor, usted se metió en esto ... ahora se cuida solito

\- no seas así querida Akane... igual te preocupas ...

\- ya hice mi acción del día... seguía muy seria

\- vaya...creí que eras mi amiga... eso sonaba a reproche

\- claro que lo soy...pero cuando uno de ellos pelea por el otro por puras bobadas entonces el otro se lava las manos.

\- no fueron bobadas! tu eres muy importante para mi! es que solo no lo quieres ver.

\- ya basta! ...ahora te dejaré en tu casa ... vamos

\- esta bien... vamos

Iba muy cansada de regreso a casa, dejé a Shinno en la suya y tomé un taxi para llegar más rápido, mis pies ya reclamaban descanso, comería algo un baño y a dormir. Apenas subía los escalones realmente estaba agotada, entré al baño comenzaba a sacar mi blusa cuando sale Ranma con apenas una toalla alrededor de su cintura, nos miramos algo desconcertados, se veía increíblemente sexy, mis ojos se abrieron atónitos y sin poder evitarlo recorría cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo, su vientre muy bien marcado por el constante ejercicio, sus brazos fuertes y su cuello, ahí quedé prendida por un momento al ver unas gotas que resbalaban hasta llegar a su pecho, su cabello húmedo aún goteando y esos hermosos ojos azules que derretían de tan solo mirarlos, de pronto su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

\- Akane! ... ey!

\- ¿ah?...

\- jajajaja si sé que soy irresistible pero intenta disimular... dijo muy orgulloso haciendo uso de toda su fanfarronería! ... espera un momento! eso ... eso no es del Ranma de ahora

\- y quién te está mirando... estoy muy cansada...déjame pasar!

\- pues esto debiese de ser parejo

-¿qué cosas dices?

\- claro... tu me viste casi desnudo! ... ahora me toca a mí ¿no crees?

\- pero como se te ocurre! y entonces se acercó hasta mí... demasiado ... y pronto vi mi reflejo en el espejo dónde se podía ver parte de mi sujetador, y me sonrojé por la bochornosa situación.

\- vamos! tengo mucho tiempo... y sonreía como sólo él podía hacerlo...de la manera más seductora posible...

\- ya basta, Ranma dame espacio... no es chistoso

\- tranquila... no haré nada que no quieras... de pronto se puso al lado de mi oído... mi respiración se agitó automáticamente... solo esperaba que no pudiese escuchar mi corazón desbocado.

\- podría estar así toda la noche... dijo casi en susurro... mi piel se erizó y giré levemente mi rostro para verle la cara... y fue un error, choqué con sus labios perfectamente alineados en los míos! el contacto era ansioso pero dulce, y demasiado excitante! sin aviso previo tomó por el trasero y me levantó para acomodarme quedando entrelazados sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo tocando su espalda, su cabellos mientras realizábamos el intercambio más ferviente de nuestras bocas, no podía parar. Su cuerpo ardía ese fuego traspasaba los límites de lo normal, de pronto se separó de mí y con una sola mano terminó por abrir mi blusa arrancando los botones a su suerte, lo miré algo incrédula pero no emitía palabra alguna simplemente me dejaba llevar, pasó sus labios y lengua por mi pecho hasta mi cuello, solté un gemido pero bajo, de pronto sentí que su toalla ya no estaba en su lugar, ya que mis piernas tocaban sus muslos desnudos, era una locura, hasta aquí llegué pensé... cada vez que teníamos un encuentro de estos era tan o más excitante que el anterior, y recordaba las 3 veces que fui suya siempre con tanta pasión por delante igual que en este momento, pronto la humedad asomaba a la parte más íntima de mi ser, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, podía sentir su sugerente erección y eso más excitaba. De manera abrupta llamaron a la puerta, él me miró e hizo una seña de silencio con el dedo, era la tía Nodoka.

\- Akane ...querida ... tu padre quisiera ocupar el baño

\- oh ya casi salgo... tuve que responder... mientras él movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- ok .. cuando desocupes por favor nos avisas

\- si ... lo haré

Escuchamos sus pasos alejarse...

\- Ranma hay que salir de aquí

\- bien, buena idea

-ponte la toalla!

\- pero pensé que te gustaba más sin ella... mientras sonreía de medio lado

\- debo regresar a mi habitación

-te sigo

\- ¿qué? acaso estás loco...no te das cuenta que no podemos ¿hacerlo?

\- si el lugar es un problema, busquemos otro y ya!

\- no, ya no podemos y punto!

\- Akane tu sabes que esto es inevitable!

\- por favor ...ahora no insistas

\- como quieras... y diciendo eso último se fue...

Salí rauda hasta mi dormitorio, apoye mi cuerpo en la puerta e instintivamente toqué mis labios, recordando cada detalle de nuestro interrumpido pero explosivo encuentro. 

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Capitulo 9

Parte 9 Inolvidable

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión para y por los fans**

Estando a solas en mi dormitorio pensaba en lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, todavía sentía su sabor en mi boca, en su piel quedaron plasmadas mis caricias y mis labios si hasta le arranque los botones en medio de la urgencia por hacerla mía. Definitivamente esta vez fue distinto a las otras, pude sentir algo inusual la verdad pensé en alejarme y dejarla, pero mi cuerpo no respondía y mi corazón menos, además la vi tan hermosa con su blusa a medio abrir mostrando su piel blanca y el borde de su brasier, el cual estuve a punto de arrancar, por un momento perdí la razón y ella se dejaba llevar eso más me volvía loco. Nosotros ya hemos llegado eso, "ella" me lo dijo una vez. De pronto vino un recuerdo a mi mente era una situación muy similar con "ella", un momento esto ya lo he visto antes hace unos meses... Estaba en un lugar muy pequeño, ella andaba buscándome... sí es eso! ese lugar es la bodega del gimnasio, pero ¿qué estábamos haciendo allí? ... Pronto mis mejillas e incluso mis orejas se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate!  
Y eso era! no podía ver detalles sólo un breve momento pero le hacía el amor en ese mismo lugar! ¿Sería esa nuestra primera vez? era realmente memorable y aunque eran unos segundos intensos lo que recordaba, iba a averiguar si o si y sólo mi pequeño tormento podía darme la primicia de ello. Una noche más sin ti a mi lado, pero no por mucho, entonces sucumbí ante el sueño.

Estábamos todos reunidos al desayuno, y justo antes de irnos nuestros padres nos llamaron al dojo.

\- ¿qué sucede papá? ...preguntaba Akane

\- hija, Ranma, hemos querido hablar con ustedes, ya es tiempo de que las clases del dojo vuelvan a funcionar. Ustedes bien saben que es su herencia y que por lo demás es una entrada económica la cual no podemos menospreciar.

\- así es hijo, ya han pasado unos meses de tu regreso y creemos con Soun que ya es tiempo de que retomen las clases como en un principio.

Ambos nos miramos con algo de dudas, pero decidí hablar primero.

\- papá no tengo problema en realizar las clases, físicamente me siento bien debo organizar bien mi horario con los estudios, pero no sé que opina Akane.

\- bueno ... si el dinero hace falta ... habrá que hacerlo, también debo organizar mis horarios.

\- perfecto! hija sabía que no decepcionarías a tu padre, con Genma ya hemos hecho algunos horarios con distintos nombres y orientados a distintas edades, por favor revísenlo juntos y hagan las modificaciones necesarias.

\- está bien papá lo veremos.

\- ¿cuándo? ... pregunté con urgencia

\- bueno puede ser hoy en el receso de la Universidad

\- no lo creo, es poco tiempo además casi nunca topamos, mejor lo vemos después de la cena...repuse con seguridad.

\- ok, en eso quedamos, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde a clases.

Bien vayan! ... adiós ... decían nuestros padres.

Entre clases y entrenamiento arduo se fue mi día, no vi a Akane y menos al idiota de Shinnosuke, seguro se quedó en casa para que le bajara la hinchazón de la cara. Ya regresaba a casa y decidí caminar cuando una pequeña mano tomó mi hombro, pero más que ese pequeño contacto pude sentir su aroma inconfundible a melocotón.

\- pensé que no te alcanzaba... dijo cansada

\- ¿venías corriendo?

\- sí, se hizo tarde y no pasaba el autobús cuando te vi pasar muy rápido.

\- bueno podríamos siempre regresar juntos, pero como tienes un parásito que te lleva a casa... respondí con todo sarcasmo.

\- no le digas así, es un amigo además hoy no vino, y ya sabes por qué!

\- no, no lo sé... pero no me interesa!

\- antipático! mejor regreso sola, y se daba la vuelta, pero la detuve tomando su pequeña, blanca y delicada mano.

\- vamos, ven conmigo quiero caminar no te molesta?

\- no para nada, y puso una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de caminar un rato, noté que no nos soltamos de la mano nuestro contacto era tibio y muy natural, e inicié otra conversación...

\- bueno y ¿cómo te ha ido?

\- muy bien, gracias ... intento ser bien aplicada.

\- lo eres! Estoy seguro de que serás la mejor enfermera de todo Japón! Y la más linda.

\- Ranma! acaso recuerdas algo? ...miraba expectante mis ojos...

\- ¿por qué lo dices?

\- es que...eso siempre me lo decías antes.

\- ah ...eh...no ...es decir no recuerdo y bajé mi vista... no quería que viera la decepción en mis ojos.

\- oh, tranquilo ... creo que hasta me he acostumbrado... un poco

\- eso pronto acabará! te lo prometo.

\- no hagas promesas, eso es algo que nadie sabe si volverá.

Ya estábamos en la entrada de la casa, y mi hermosa ojiavellana miraba a mis ojos con expresión de duda.

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- nada... en realidad... si ...

\- vamos Akane, sabes que hay confianza dime lo que sea.

\- es que ... tiene que ver ... con lo del baño .. y se puso rosada enseguida

\- ¿baño? ... Aaah cuando me viste desnudo! ... de qué te preocupas si ha me has visto así muchas veces o no?

\- si... pero no .. es decir ... No me refiero a eso! ... y sus mejillas cambiaban de color a rosa...

\- ¿entonces? ... Aaah ya sé a lo que pudimos hacer y nos vimos ¿interrumpidos?

\- contigo no se puede Saotome! me exasperas!

\- pero por qué te molestas, somos adultos eso es muy normal además aún no me dices nada te enredas sola.

\- mejor entremos! ...dijo molesta y queriendo cortar la conversación.

La tomé por la barbilla, y sentí como su cuerpo tembló leve al contacto.

\- escúchame, vamos a entrar cenaremos y veremos lo del dojo tu eliges en mi habitación o en la tuya, y podemos conversar tranquilos de lo que tú quieras, ¿te parece?

\- si ...

\- entonces ¿en dónde lo hacemos?

\- ayer te dije que no!

\- jajajaja pero Akane te hablo lo del dojo!... no pude evitar reír era obvio que lo de ayer la tenía nerviosa.

\- a claro eso! en mi dormitorio... dijo rápidamente

\- ok , te dije que eso será inevitable!

Entró a casa con su sonrisa seductora, quedando como una boba pensando en lo de ayer aún.

Después de una rica comida preparada por la tan gentil Kasumi y la mano de mi madre seguí a Akane hasta su habitación.

\- bueno qué te parece si los Lunes comenzamos con la clase para ¿adulto mayor? puede ser dos horas ligeras para ayudar con sus articulaciones.

\- si, a las 19 hrs

\- no mejor a las 18 hrs, es buen horario para los ancianos.

\- ok tendré que correr, pero alcanzo a llegar.

\- ahora los martes, tengo espacio a media tarde y tú?

\- mmm no ese día no puedo.

\- no te preocupes puedo hacer esa clase sola sería para los más pequeños.

\- veré si puedo hacer algún arreglo quizás clase por medio podría apoyarte.

\- ok si puedes bien, ahora sigamos con los otros días.

\- un momento ¿será todos los días?

\- antes, lo hacíamos todos los días.

\- pero la carga de los estudios este semestre ha sido pesada... repuse serio

\- eso es cierto! creo que lunes y martes y jueves y viernes es suficiente los sábados son para descansar sin contar que hay trabajos por hacer de la Universidad.

\- claro y los viernes podríamos hacer una clase en la mañana ¿qué dices?

\- perfecto! voy a pasar en limpio esta hoja para que ambos tengamos el calendario.

Estábamos sentados en el escritorio de ella, realizando el calendario. Cuando terminamos un silencio se apoderó de nosotros.

\- ya es tarde y quiero dormir... decía "ella"

\- pero recién terminamos ésto, es temprano aún, pensé que tenías preguntas para mí.

\- no vas a dejarme en paz ¿cierto?

\- tengo mucho tiempo, vamos habla

\- ok pero no quiero bromas

\- lo prometo...dije muy serio y dispuesto a escuchar

\- es que ...ayer ...cuando estuvimos en el baño fue ...muy distinto¿ entiendes?

\- tú también lo sentiste ¿así?

\- claro, tu forma de ... el modo en que se dieron las cosas ... fue como antes .,.fue como si nunca hubieras olvidado... es ese momento eras el Ranma de antes...

\- bueno, fue intenso y tú sabes no pude controlar ese impulso, sentía que cada paso que daba tú lo sabías a la perfección!

\- si...es como si nos conectáramos!

\- de hecho debido a eso, luego tuve un recuerdo...pero quisiera que tú me lo aclararas

\- por supuesto, pero ¿entiendes el punto?

\- si ...a veces actúo como el de "antes"

\- exacto! no sé qué pensar ... pero ahora dime qué es eso que recordaste.

\- ok, tuve un recuerdo de hace meses, luego del accidente vino a mi mente, pero ayer digamos que pude ver más detalles, estaba en un lugar pequeño como una habitación, entonces recordé que era la bodega del gimnasio en la Universidad, escuchaba que me llamabas y pronto me encontraste, de la nada saltabas a mis brazos. Hasta ahí fue unos de mis recuerdos.

\- en serio! Y nada ¿más? ... sus ojos eran de sorpresa

\- pues... sí ...hay algo más...

\- habla de una vez!... muy impaciente

\- eso que te conté fue hace meses, pero anoche todo eso vino a mi mente de nuevo ... Pero con más información... luego de que estabas en mis brazos nos veía a ambos haciendo el amor ahí mismo!

Ella abrió sus ojos avellana como un par de platos y sus mejillas rosadas asomaron, y con rostro de asombro miraba atónita.

\- Akane! eso sí es real ¿cierto? porque así lo vi o más bien lo sentí.

\- oh por dios! has recordado ¿algo más?

\- algunas cosas... pero eso sin duda es lo más claro hasta ahora.

\- la última vez ... que estuvimos juntos...lo hicimos ahí.

\- lo sabía! no podía ser un sueño, era demasiado real!

\- quizás algo en tu cabeza está gatillando a que recuerdes tu pasado.

\- ¿algo? Creo ...que más bien eres tú

\- ¿yo?

\- claro! Ayer casi te hice mía, siento que nuestra relación fue y es muy intensa algo de todo eso, está logrando que vengan a mi mente recuerdos del pasado.

\- deberíamos consultar con el doctor Tofu, porque claramente ese recuerdo fue real.

\- pero cómo se te ocurre! no pienso contarle mis intimidades!... me crucé de brazos, ante su propuesta.

\- que cabeza dura eres ! no necesitas contarle detalles, pero debería hacer algún chequeo a tu cabeza.

\- ok iré pero solo si me acompañas

\- está bien, iré contigo pero sea lo que sea diga el doctor o el resultado de los exámenes no te desanimes!

\- bien, de todas formas sé que voy a recordarte.

\- no insistas en ello, puedes decepcionarte.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y continúe diciendo:

\- entonces esa fue nuestra última vez juntos ...

\- si ... dijo con algo de pena

\- vamos Akane, eso es maravilloso entonces te amaba, solo lo demostrábamos. Aunque causa cierta curiosidad que lo hiciéramos ahí jajaja.

\- basta ya bobo! ... Y me dio con un cojín en la cara.

\- no entiendo, porqué te urges tanto, ayer en el baño ... Si ya lo hemos hecho hasta en la Universidad!

\- vas a seguir con el¿tema? te dije que nada de bromas!

\- vale, vale mejor me voy ... caminé unos pasos y ella me siguió hasta la puerta.

\- apenas haga el calendario te lo paso, y lo del médico vamos mañana antes del desayuno, ¿te parece?

\- lo del calendario si, lo del Doctor tan temprano? sabes que me cuesta despertar

\- eres un perezoso Saotome! con el mismo cojín te despertaré mañana!

\- bueno, pero si vas procura ir en pijama

\- ¿pijama?

\- así nos quedamos acurrucados un rato... Y la abracé tan fuerte que no pudo ni moverse

\- Ranma...ya ... te ibas...

\- si... pero quiero... besarte

\- no estés jugando...Ranma...

Y la callé con mis labios, muy suave y breve pero como siempre besarla era majestuoso. Me separé de ella observé que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y le dije...te_ recordaré lo sé..._ entonces abrió sus ojos... Giré el pomo de la puerta y me fui. 

Bobo! Te amo tanto o más que antes. Pero eso solo lo sabe mi corazón, ¿será una señal? ese recuerdo ha desatado un manojo de dudas! mañana sabremos algo, espero que el doctor pueda ayudarlo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Querido lector si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias infinitas por dedicar tiempo para ello. Ahora se pondrá más intenso, ya que nuestro amado azabache tiene claro sus sentimientos por su ojiavellana, la cuestión aquí es ¿podrá recordarla?... se definirá al fin la causa de su falta de ¿memoria?... y qué sucederá con el amor de Shinnosuke...con la obsesión de Shampoo... si, lo sé todo ello se resolverá de a poco... por favor comenten, voten y recomienden! si ha sido de su gusto, saludos a cada uno de ustedes.**_

_**Créditos a todos los autores de cada imagen, que he elegido para cada capítulo.**_


	10. Capitulo 10

Parte 10 Solo tú... solo yo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Esa mañana salí a mi trote diario muy temprano, todos dormían aún cuando regresé a casa. Fui por un buen baño, ya en mi habitación escogí algo cómodo una falda azul hasta mi rodilla de mezclilla con unos tenis de media caña, con una blusa rosa y una chaqueta a tono con la falda. Noté que Kasumi ya movía platos en la cocina junto con la tía Nodoka, el movimiento en la casa era lento pero todos comenzaban su día, bajé a la cocina y no vi a Ranma por ningún lugar tampoco en el comedor, menos en el dojo. No puede ser en serio ¿seguía durmiendo? subí por las escaleras muy rápido, toqué su puerta pero no respondía.

-Ranma! ... como no decía nada ... abrí despacio...

\- despierta! flojo... ahí estaba tirado en su futon a medio tapar con su típica camiseta blanca y sus boxer ...

\- vamos! Ranma! ya no te hagas ... despierta! ... me acerqué para darle con el cojín que tenía a la mano, pero no alcancé sujetó mi mano, y con una de sus piernas enredó la mía haciendo que cayera encima de él.

\- así que era en serio lo del cojín! ... te atrapé justo!

\- pero que pesado eres! como me botas así!

\- pero si te dije que vinieras en pijama, aunque con esa falda te ves hermosa

\- ya basta! suéltame quieres...quedamos de ir al doctor

\- pero estoy tan cómodo, vamos mañana y nos quedamos así todo el día ¿que tal?

-Ranma, puede entrar alguien...ya déjame ir... entonces tan rápido como me botó se volteó y me dejó debajo de él, más atrapada aún.

\- Akane... no sé si lo que sentí antes era tan fuerte como ahora... pero lo voy a descubrir

\- de qué hablas... ya ... no ... es gracioso

\- no soy un payaso! lo digo en serio!...

Entonces se hundió en mi cuello, e instintivamente lo abracé.

\- amo tu fragancia...

\- Ranma... para...

\- esta bien... ve ... ya bajo

Se incorporó y tendió su mano para levantarme.

\- te espero abajo... mientras me arreglaba mi ropa

\- si ... ya voy

No sé por cuánto tiempo podré soportar esto!...cada vez es peor! mi piel quema al sentir tan cerca la suya, lo deseo tanto o más que antes...pero no puedo, no así. Bajé hasta el comedor torturando mi cabeza con todo aquello.

Tomamos desayuno, y nos despedimos pronto para ir al consultorio del doctor, ya que teníamos clases y muchos quehaceres durante el día, todos se dieron cuenta de que salimos juntos, pero no dijeron nada. Seguro más tarde estarían encima preguntando.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar allí, justo antes de entrar paré para hablarle:

\- Ranma como te dije ayer...lo que sea ... no te desanimes ¿ok?

\- tranquila, estoy bien...esto lo hago solo por ti...

\- esta bien, vamos.

-Buenos días doctor Tofu! ... ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

\- pero que sorpresa! que bueno verlos, ¿cómo han estado?

\- bien doctor, respondía "ella"

\- y ¿que tal tu cabeza?

\- bueno por eso hemos venido.

-oh ya veo, cuéntame soy todo oídos

\- es que he tenido algunos, recuerdos no son muchos pero el otro día tuve uno muy vívido.

\- pero eso es excelente! ¿qué tipo de recuerdos?

\- bueno...eh ... tuve que carraspear un poco ... pero menos mal Akane entendió mi "señal"

\- doctor... sus recuerdos tienen que ver conmigo, el que más recuerda fue un día que lo buscaba en la Universidad, recuerda detalles...¿comprende?

\- claro, eso¿ fue bueno o malo?... sentiste angustia o más bien fue algo grato

\- la verdad ... fue muy grato! y le sonreí a mi peliazul... de hecho los otros recuerdos son muy breves, como imágenes vagas pero estoy seguro de que tienen que ver con Akane.

\- bueno Ranma eso es muy normal, ella fue y creo que aún es muy importante en tu vida, tu mente está intentando atar cabos, y de cierta forma aunque no estés necesariamente pensando en ella, al parecer tu mente tiene un objetivo y de tanto tratar lo logró ese día con ese recuerdo tan nítido, ¿entiendes?

\- pero doctor, quisiéramos algunos exámenes ... para ver su cabeza.

\- por supuesto podemos hacerlos, pero aún si los realizamos puede que no se vea nada extraño, pero igualmente los compararé con los primeros.

-ok doctor, hagámoslo.

\- no se diga más, acompáñame por favor.

Casi una hora estuvimos allí, habíamos tardado más de lo que esperábamos. Ya no llegaba a la primera clase y creo que Ranma tampoco.

\- bien Ranma, el Lunes tendré los resultados.

\- gracias Doctor Tofu, hasta pronto.

\- oh Akane, quiero hablar algo muy breve contigo.

\- dígame doctor

\- acompáñame por favor

Nos miramos extrañados, y le hice una seña de que me esperara.

\- Akane, sé que ya comenzará tu práctica profesional, y quisiera saber si te gustaría hacerla aquí en mi consultorio.

\- oh por dios! en serio doctor! pero por supuesto que sí!

\- bien que excelente! esto no es una clínica privada pero tengo muchos pacientes y es hora de tener a una buena enfermera que pueda ayudarme en los procedimientos.

\- oh doctor, me siento muy honrada y no lo defraudaré!

\- lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que tendrás un sueldo, tus horas serán remuneradas.

\- muchas gracias.

\- te llamaré para que coordinemos el horario de las consultas con tus estudios.

\- ok estaré muy atenta. Y con eso nos despedimos. 

\- ¿Por qué vienes tan contenta?... estaba ansioso por saber qué tanto hablaban...

\- ni te imaginas! ... el doctor me ha ofrecido hacer mi práctica profesional en su consulta

\- pero que bien! eso es excelente!

\- si lo es! estoy emocionada

\- bueno eso amerita celebrar!

\- pero qué dices, si hay clases

\- pero si ya no llegamos, vamos por un mantecado! te invito y luego nos vamos a clases.

\- esta bien, vamos.

Estábamos en la heladería disfrutando unas ricas copas de mantecado, reíamos por tonterías pareciera por momentos que nunca me olvidó, pensaba en todas las veces que comimos en este mismo lugar.

\- Akane! ... despierta dormilona!

\- ¿ah?... perdón ... me distraje...

\- ¿en qué?

\- nada ... solo recordaba...

\- mmm ...bueno quiero decirte algo importante...

\- dime

\- ahora que serás la enfermera oficial de la consulta del doctor Tofu, me haré exámenes más seguidos jajajajajajaja

\- bobo! pensé en algo más serio, y te burlas de mí... mientras le sacaba la lengua...

\- vale, vale escucha, estoy orgulloso de tus logros, es un gran paso y sé que lo harás muy bien.

\- lo dices en serio Ranma

\- por supuesto!

\- gracias

\- terminemos el mantecado, y vámonos a la Universidad.

\- si

Nos despedimos en el campus, y cada quien a lo suyo. Fue la mañana más inusual de todas pero muy grata, hace tanto no pasaba un buen rato y lo mejor era con él. Ese día no sentía tanta desdicha en mi ser, entré muy sonriente al aula. Shinnosuke me vio con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo ignoré.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? ...con evidente tono de reproche.

\- Hola Shinno ¿cómo estás?... yo muy bien, gracias. ... le dije con ironía.

-estás de mal humor, ¿parece?

Justo llegaba el profesor, y no pude contestar. Cuando terminó la clase me levanté para ir al baño, y en el pasillo Shinno me detuvo.

\- entonces... ¿no me vas a hablar?

\- Shinno, voy al servicio, puedes soltarme.

-te espero

\- ok

¿Ahora qué?... por qué su conducta! ... arreglé mi cabello miré mi rostro en el espejo y noté un brillo, sí ese dejo opaco no me acompañaba hoy, me sonreí por ello.

\- ya , ahora me vas a explicar porque tanta ¿pregunta?

\- pues me extrañé al no verte en la primera clase, y me preocupé eso es todo.

\- tuve que hacer, eso es todo.

\- que inusual, ¿estás bien?

\- muy bien, ahora podemos ¿avanzar?

\- si, vamos.

Nos encontrábamos en el receso, y pude safar un rato de mi compañero mal humorado, fui por una soda a la máquina y me senté en un área de comedor que había en el campus, frente a mi estaba la vista más predilecta de ese día. Tan solo unos metros más allá había una cancha de bascket, y entre todos los jugadores estaba mi amado ojiazul, con sus shorts y su camiseta representando a nuestra Universidad, había algo de público, la mayoría mujeres que morían por ver a los chicos jugar, unas mesas más allá había una chica escuchando una canción con su móvil, con mi mirada en completo trance sin dejar de ver cada movimiento de mi ojiazul, mis oídos prestaban atención a la letra de ella...

_**Has estado en mi mente**_

_**me enamoro más cada día**_

_**perderme en el tiempo**_

_**solo pensando en tu cara**_

_**Solo dios sabe porque me ha llevado**_

_**tanto tiempo para dejar ir mis dudas**_

_**Eres el único que quiero**_

_**no sé por qué tengo miedo**_

_**he estado aquí antes**_

_**cada sentimiento, cada palabra**_

_**lo he imaginado todo**_

_**Nunca lo sabrás, si nunca lo intentas**_

_**olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío**_

_**te reto a que me dejes ser tuya, única, única.**_

Era tal cual me sentía, sumergida en mis pensamientos y en cada encuentro con él, cerré mis ojos para rememorar todo, cuando alguien tocó mi mano y me sacó de todo ese bonito sueño.

\- ¿estás soñando?

\- Shinno! ... no ...solo pensaba...aparté mi mano de la suya

\- te veías muy serena ... y ¿qué tanto hay aquí?

\- eh... nada en especial solo disfruto mi soda.

-oh ya veo, por eso estás tan rara este día conmigo.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- de él! acaso crees que no me doy ¿cuenta?... lo buscas ... por eso estás aquí!

\- pero qué te sucede! nosotros somos amigos pero eso no te da ningún derecho a hablarme de ese modo!

\- pero si eres tú la que ha estado cortante conmigo desde que nos vimos!

\- me molesta que tenga que darte explicaciones!

\- ni siquiera te recuerda! no entiendo tu afán!

Una ira recorrió todo mi ser cuando pronunció aquello, y sin más lo abofeteé!

\- eres un idiota! ¿tú qué sabes?

\- pero... Akane! ... discúlpame...no debí...

\- sí ahora lo dices! pero en realidad, te importa bien poco como me sienta. Me levanté molesta, para alejarme de él, y me sigue detrás.

\- Akane por favor, detente!

\- sal de mi camino! no te quiero ver! cuando se te quite lo "macho herido" háblame, antes no!

Toda esta mierda! estoy harta! todos creen saber que es lo mejor para mí, yo decidiré eso! no sé como pero llegué al gimnasio, estaba el profesor guardando unas pesas, me vio extraño pero le pregunté si me prestaba un saco de box.

\- ¿así? pero señorita Tendo ni siquiera tiene el equipo adecuado.

\- lo sé ...necesito despejarme... entiende...

\- bueno pero solo un momento, volveré en un rato.

\- gracias, me deshice de mi chaqueta y me puse unas vendas en las manos, para no lastimar mis nudillos.

Ahí comenzó mi batalla con el condenado saco! cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, necesitaba soltar toda la molestia, gritaba de pura rabia, estuve un rato así dándole con todo, cuando de uno solo y con la palma abierta y en pose de defensa lancé el saco unos metros más allá, respiraba exhausta.

\- wow... pero ¿qué sucede?...

\- Ranma! lo miré sorprendida y algo apenada.

-dime, por qué tan enojada con el pobre saco... mientras daba unos pasos hacia mi.

\- no es nada! solo quería practicar... y me alejé un poco para ir a buscar el saco, lo tomé y lo fui a dejar al cuarto o más bien la bodega.

-ya veo... no quieres hablar... estaba detrás de mí, aún con su equipo de bascket se veía tan provocativo con su camiseta pegada a su perfecto cuerpo.

\- ya me voy, el profesor me lo prestó por un rato...

Entonces nos miramos a los ojos...perdiéndome en ese mar profundo de azules una vez más. Sin dudarlo tanto, y convencida de que me volvería loca sino lo besaba, lo tomé por la camiseta con fuerza y lo besé con urgencia.

Él respondió de inmediato a mis labios, sentí que cerró la puerta y caminó un poco hasta que chocamos con la pared, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras recorría con su lengua toda mi boca, le mordí el labio ante las ansias entonces me tocó los muslos y me levantó por el trasero envolviéndolo con mis piernas a la altura de sus caderas tiraba de su trenza, y no sé como pero ya tenía toda desabotonada la blusa, lo miré un momento y le arranqué la camiseta! él lo sabía, ambos lo sabíamos...esta cita tenía atraso, pero sin duda llegaría. Soltó mi brasier al instante y nuestros pechos quemaban haciendo contacto, sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda hasta el cierre de mi falda, bajé las piernas y esta se deslizó como miel por ellas, con mis manos lo separé un poco para verle y con la mirada más ardiente entendió lo que le pedía, sin chistar retiró sus shorts y su boxer dando paso a su sugerente erección, volvió a tomarme y mientras recorría mi cuello con sus labios sentía su miembro reclamando mi intimidad, bajó mi bragas al igual que la falda, la humedad hacía control de mi zona más secreta y solo rosábamos gemía suave de excitación, entonces lo miré y le dije _hazme tuya ... _y sin más sentí al fin la anhelada penetración, así firme sin tapujos solté otro gemido mientras el gruñía por aquello, _te amo Akane ..._y comenzó ese exquisito vaivén que cada vez era más urgente y rápido, oh cuánto necesitaba sentirlo, eramos uno solo al fin _solo tú, solo yo ... _sin separarnos me posó sobre unas colchonetas y continuamos amándonos como nunca antes! simplemente nos pertenecíamos! sus estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes, con sus labios y lengua disfrutaba de mis sugerentes pechos otro gemido, eso más lo incentivaba a seguir dándonos placer, entonces sentí una contracción en mi intimidad tocaba el cielo en ese momento, y él apuró su ritmo para derramar su esencia en mi soltando un gruñido de satisfacción, apoyando su rostro en mi cuello respiraba agitado, diciendo en susurro... _cuántas noches desee esto..._.luego lo miré... y le contesté ... creo que era algo _inevitable... _y ambos sonreímos sellando con otro beso ese preciado momento. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Primero quiero contarles que esa estrofa de canción pertenece a una cantante a la cual admiro mucho la bella " ADELE" , se llama ONE AND ONLY, si tienen tiempo busquen su canción mientras leen ese pedazo, créditos a su hermosa letra e interpretación.**_

_**Ahora ... pues sí les dije que se pondría muy intenso... ese par ya no podía contenerse... pero esto es sólo el principio...**_

_**Nuevamente infinitas gracias por leer, sigan disfrutando voten, comenten y recomienden! saludos a cada uno de ustedes.**_


	11. Capitulo 11

Parte 11 Nadie

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Hicimos el amor y ya no había marcha atrás! pronto nos vestimos en silencio, solo nos mirábamos de la manera más cómplice posible, salió él primero esperé unos minutos e hice lo mismo. Afuera del gimnasio estaba plantado esperándome, aún no acababa de asimilar lo que habíamos hecho, y no es que me arrepintiera de ello, eso jamás! si iba a hacer de alguien ese sería mi amado Ranma Saotome, trataba de componerme, pues mi piel reclamaba su calor.

-¿vamos a casa? ...decía con mucha naturalidad

\- eh... si ...es decir... tus clases ¿ya acabaron?

\- podría quedarme, pero no tengo ganas.

\- bueno no quiero distraerte más... nos vemos luego... pensando que se iría... que ilusa!

\- ¿distraerme? Akane ¿bromeas?... al carajo por hoy los estudios! quiero estar contigo! ... con tono de demanda dijo eso último...

Lo miré más enamorada que nunca, toqué su rostro con mi mano y le dije:

-vamos a casa... de inmediato sonrió ... y nos fuimos...

En el camino retomamos la conversación que teníamos antes de encerrarnos en la "bodega".

\- ahora si me vas a decir ¿por qué estabas tan molesta?

-ah, eso ... ya no tiene importancia... dije intentando desviar el tema...

\- eso si que no señorita, quiero saber qué te pasó, vamos habla... repuso muy serio

\- tuve una discusión con Shinno, y lo he mandado a la mierda!

\- ¿cómo? ... y qué dijo el parásito ese para molestarte tanto

\- es que ... desde que llegué en la mañana no paraba de preguntar el por qué llegué tarde, y luego discutimos en el campus, se puso celoso porque estaba viéndote jugar bascket. Entonces me harté de su actitud, y hasta lo abofetee.

\- wow... y quién se cree ese imbécil para pedirte explicaciones!... con razón lo mandaste al carajo!

\- aprecio mucho su amistad, pero siento que él pretende algo más

\- eso es obvio aunque creo que se merecía el golpe!

\- no lo sé... quizás se me pasó la mano, aunque aveces creo que nadie comprende lo que siento, nadie!

-yo sí ... hace un rato ... comprendí muy bien lo que sientes ... dijo con sus mejillas coloradas

\- oh Ranma! ...y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude... solo en sus brazos me sentía segura.

\- Akane si tuviera que esperarte mil años lo haría gustoso, porque aún con ese accidente mi corazón se ha vuelto a enamorar de ti, eso es innegable! ahora te amo! pero no dudes cuando te digo que voy a recordarte!

\- sin querer unas lágrimas deslizaban por mis mejillas, pero pronto esa angustia acumulada por meses asomó y ante todo lo vivido y dicho, lloré como nunca antes, pero esta vez estaba acurrucada en su cuello, y el me abrazaba con fuerza por momentos mis piernas flaqueaban pero él sujetaba firme mi cuerpo, así estuvimos un buen rato hasta cierto punto fue necesario nos debíamos esto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, había un silencio poco común nos dimos cuenta de que todos habían salido, no acostumbramos a estar en ese horario en casa y subimos a mi habitación nos recostamos en la cama muy abrazados, podía oír su corazón y sentir su calor fueron tantas emociones en tan pocas horas, nos tapamos con una manta él acariciaba mi frente y sin darme cuenta caí dormida, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así estaba de lado y sentía su brazo cruzar por encima de mi vientre, pensé que soñaba intenté moverme y escuché su voz:

\- adónde vas... y más me apretaba hacia él

\- solo quiero acomodarme

-bueno pero no te arranques

\- no lo haré... está atardeciendo...

\- si ... vamos a quedarnos así toda la noche! ...no mejor toda la vida!

\- jajaja pero cómo, no creo que tu estómago lo permita ... y pronto éste gruñió... era su estómago reclamando...

\- esto no se vale! ... tendré que comer algo ... así no tendré energías más tarde

\- ¿más tarde?...

\- por supuesto, te haré el amor toda la noche! ... y me besó

\- cómo se te ocurre!

\- ¿acaso me desafías?

\- no lo intentes, puedes salir muy mal parado Saotome!

\- eso ya lo veremos! y volvió a besarme esta vez más largo, más profundo.

\- mejor bajemos...dije apenas...entre besos...

\- y si nos quedamos ¿otro rato?...sin dejar de besarnos

\- van a subir... a preguntar... para Ranma...

\- ok... vamos...

Bajamos y todos estaban reunidos en el comedor cenando.

\- hermanita estabas en casa...decía una dulce Kasumi

\- hijo no los sentimos llegar... mamá me examinaba de pies a cabeza.

\- si salimos antes, estábamos durmiendo...respondió mi hermosa ojiavellana

\- ¿juntos? ... preguntaba Nabiki

-¿ y qué si fuera así?

\- vaya cuñadito, estás osado !

\- ahora les sirvo comida...cambiaba el tema Kasumi.

\- hija ¿hicieron los arreglos para las clases del dojo?... preguntaba Soun

\- si papá no te preocupes

\- excelente! al fin vuelve todo a su normalidad...decía mi padre

De pronto sonó el teléfono, contestó Kasumi.

\- Ranma era Ryouga...que por favor lo disculpes pero tienen mucho trabajo en el restaurant de Ukio.

\- oh! si ... gracias.

\- y ¿por qué te envió ese mensaje hijo?... pedía explicaciones Nodoka

\- íbamos a salir un rato... eso es todo.

Vimos un rato el televisor... y sin más mi pequeño tormento se levantó y subió las escaleras...esperé unos dos minutos y la seguí.

\- Akane ¿te aburrió el programa?

\- pero porque me sigues...se pueden dar cuenta... hablaba muy bajito

\- pero si te dije que me iba a quedar contigo

\- pensé que saldrías con tu amigo

\- no ... mañana lo llamo... ahora podemos cambiar el tema

\- Ranma es mejor que te vayas

\- no insistas, este día ha sido perfecto quiero que termine bien.

\- ven acá, y lo abracé ...¿no voy a convencerte?

\- de irme! no

Lo miré mientras posaba mis manos en su cuello, _te amo como a nadie he amado antes... _y lo sellé con otro beso, ese día nos habíamos besado tanto que ya perdí la cuenta.

_-Fuiste la primera y serás la última, donde quiera que vayas te seguiré..._dijo con tanto amor

Con eso dimos por terminada nuestra conversación, nos acomodamos en la cama y dormimos abrazados, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie al fin solo éramos nosotros.

Cuando desperté "ella" no estaba, eso me decepcionó un poco el sol entraba por su ventana iluminando toda la habitación, en dónde estará me preguntaba cuando sentí el pomo de la puerta girar, deseando que fuese mi pequeño tormento porque estaba muy a gusto en su cama y con apenas una camiseta y mis boxer y a esa altura no me daba tiempo ni de colarme bajo la cama.

\- buenos días! dijo muy sonriente y con ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos que tanto amaba

\- hola, ¿dónde estabas?...le reprochaba su ausencia

\- he despertado muy temprano, salí a correr como siempre... mientras se acercaba a la cama

\- porque no me despertaste pudimos salir juntos

\- te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo, no quise

De un momento a otro llamaron a mi puerta, era la tía Nodoka.

\- querida, ¿puedes abrir?...

Nos miramos sorprendidos, le hice una seña y se metió en el armario tan rápido como pudo, quise reír pero no podía.

-adelante... mientras acomodaba un tanto las mantas.

\- ¿cómo estás Akane? ...

\- bien tía... ¿te puedo ayudar?

-si ...estoy preocupada... Ranma no durmió en casa anoche

\- ¿cómo?...

\- lo fui a ver esta mañana, y su futon está sin usar

\- quizás salió temprano y no ha regresado...repuse lo más tranquila que pude

\- no lo sé...por eso... pensé que podría estar contigo...como ayer los vi muy juntos...

\- oh tía ...no ...solo acompañé a Ranma a hacerse unos exámenes por la mañana y en la tarde fue coincidencia nada más.

\- oh creí que se habían reconciliado... querida el te quiere mucho...aunque no lo diga estoy segura.

\- si lo veo... le diré que usted lo busca

\- gracias... el desayuno estará en un rato... ella observaba cada espacio de la habitación por un momento creí que lo había visto, pero se fue sin más.

-Mamá tan inoportuna!... decía mi ojiazul saliendo del armario

\- no me gusta engañar a tu madre, es mejor que te vayas

\- no te preocupes, luego me las arreglo con ella... ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

\- no lo sé... por lo pronto sal por la ventana para que nadie te vea

\- vale ya me voy... la besé suave en sus labios...y me escabullí hasta mi habitación.

Entro y mi madre abre la puerta sin tapujos!

-mamá! pero como entras sin llamar!

\- ¿dónde estuviste?

\- acabo de despertar

\- no le mientas a tu madre Saotome! no dormiste en tu futon!

\- estuve en el dojo hasta tarde y me dormí ahí

\- escúchame bien hijo! y se acercó para quedar a medio metro de la forma más intimidante posible... la próxima vez que quieras engañar a tu madre procura no dejar tu ropa tirada bajo la cama de Akane!

La miraba perplejo! todo el tiempo lo supo, y no decía nada.

-ahora ve a darte un baño, y baja a desayunar... y por cierto espero que pronto venga la bendita boda...porque espero con ansias un nieto!

Se fue como si nada dejándome sorprendido por su astucia! y más por sus palabras, sin duda a Nodoka Saotome no se le iba una. Una sensación poco agradable de no saber si reír o tragar saliva recorría mi cuerpo, y obedeciendo su orden hice tal cual, por hoy no quería más enfrentamientos con ella, porque claramente saldría mal parado.

El día transcurrió de manera tranquila, demasiado diría luego de almorzar, le propuse a Akane ir al centro a pasear, ella aceptó muy gustosa, una vez allí recorrimos algunas tiendas, tomamos nuestro sagrado helado eso ya era ley, y hasta vimos una película disfrutando de la compañía mutua ambos nos sentíamos felices. Me quedé esperando a Akane que iba al servicio, cuando veo pasar a Shampoo, lo que me sorprendió fue que no iba con Mousse sino muy acompañada del parásito, era Shinnosuke intenté desviar la mirada para que no me vieran pero fue muy tarde, ambos se acercaron.

\- ni hao Ranma!

\- hola ...contesté con desinterés

\- y¿ Akane?... preguntaba Shinno

\- y a ti qué te importa! ...le espeté

\- pues mucho! ... dijo sin dejar de sostener mi mirada

\- Shinno traer soda a Shampoo por favor...replicaba la pelimorada... entonces él se apartó por unos minutos.

\- ¿cómo estás Ranma? ... te he extrañado sabes... mientras recorría con su coqueta mirada todo mi ser.

\- pues no mejor que tu... y ¿Mousse?

\- Mousse volver a China... no saber nada de él.

\- ya veo... que lástima no pude despedirme... pero claramente ya lo olvidaste!

\- airen ¿estar celoso?... Shampoo amar solo a airen... podrías visitarme no te arrepentirás... mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pecho.

\- no gracias! quédate con ése... ahí viene tu cita

\- airen solo ser de Shampoo... aún no olvidar tu desaire...y en sus ojos carmesí pude ver un aire de venganza, con su vista afilada.

\- pero ¿qué hace esa gata aquí? apareció mi amada de pronto muy molesta al verla tan cerca mío.

\- centro comercial ser lugar público... chica violenta poder ir a otro lugar.

-Akane! hola...decía ya de regreso y con la soda en mano el idiota de Shinnosuke

\- oh...hola Shinno...que coincidencia...

\- si iba a ir a tu casa...pero estoy en una cita ...decía algo nervioso y la escena ya me estaba enfermando!

\- bien por ti! le contesté... tomé de la mano a Akane... y les dije : que se diviertan...adiós!

\- Akane espera! dijo alzando la voz otra vez el pesado de Shinno...en ese momento "ella" soltó mi agarre y la pelimorada aprovechó esos segundos de distracción para susurrarme algo al oído

\- _Shampoo "tener cura a tu olvido" _arrugué mi entrecejo y no pude pedirle explicaciones, pues se alejó junto a su cita.

-Ya me quiero ir a casa!... dijo notoriamente molesta

\- qué tanto te dijo...porqué te pusiste mal humorada

-no soporto a esa mujer! ...si pudiera ...si con solo mirarte te desnuda! acaso no te das cuenta!

\- si lo noto...pero no te enojes conmigo...ella siempre es así ¿o no?

\- y ¿qué quería ese?...insistí

\- nada... quiere hablar conmigo por lo de ayer...pero le dije ahora no... ya habrá otro momento

Regresamos a casa en absoluto silencio, esto era perfecto! el día debía terminar así, ella seguía molesta y ni siquiera nos mirábamos, ¿cómo rompía el hielo?.

\- vas a estar así ¿hasta que termine el día?

\- ¿así cómo?...respondió escueta!

\- Akane, cambia tu actitud por favor ...ella no significa nada!

\- pues cada vez que te tiene cerca, hasta te toca! ...además ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

-¿ de qué?... en realidad no sabía de qué hablaba

\- vi cuando se acercó hasta tu oído ...algo te dijo ¿no?

-si pero no tiene caso! esa mujer es una acosadora no tiene remedio! ...ahora anda con tu "compañerito" ¿no?... Mousse regresó a China dijo ella.

-¿eso te dijo?...miró con sorpresa

\- claro ¿acaso no te fijaste que no lo soltaba?...

\- solo desvías el tema! al que no le quitaba los ojos ni las manos era a ti!

Y con eso entró más enojada que nunca, pensé en seguirla pero ahora también sentía molestia con ella, sino hice nada! me fui maldiciendo al dojo! y ella subió a su habitación. Estuve un par de horas ahí entrenando hasta quedar exhausto, iba por un baño caliente cuando vi que en la puerta principal estaba mi tormento hablando con el idiota de Shinnosuke!. Ella lo escuchaba atenta, luego le sonrío de manera gentil, tomó sus llaves y lo siguió. Quedé echando humo! me reclama por Shampoo y éste viene y se va con él! me bañé rápido y salí también! averiguaría qué quería decir la pelimorada con eso de tener la "cura".

Llegando al Neko Hanten golpee la puerta, esperé un minuto y ella abrió...

\- bienvenido! te estaba esperando ...dijo con su singular coquetería

\- ¿por qué tan obscuro? ...pregunté..apenas veía el brillo de sus ojos

\- oh ...no crees que es mejor ¿así?...sugirió

-no, mejor enciende la luz! ...a penas lo hizo pude ver que apenas traía una bata de satin en tono rosa muy pequeña, solo tapaba lo preciso dejando ver sus largas piernas la cerró de tal forma que tenía un sugerente escote a la vista.

\- ¿qué significa todo esto? ...vine por lo de la cura... por qué me recibes así! ... la increpé pero ya me temía lo peor, algo en mi mente decía que fue una muy mala idea ir hasta allí.

\- airen ten calma... todo a su debido tiempo... ¿te gusta?

\- Shampoo no es gracioso, hablaremos otro día cuando estés en condiciones! ...iba a girar cuando ella salto encima colgándose de mi cuello.

\- por favor...ya suéltame... entiende mujer! amo a otra persona...porque me acosas así!

\- airen... te amo... y cuando te demuestre todo mi amor...olvidarás a la otra...

En ese instante sentí la presencia de otra persona, sentí la brisa fresca de la noche en mi espalda, la puerta estaba abierta la verdad no recordaba si la había cerrado un frío calo profundo por mis huesos al tiempo que esa condenada mujer posaba sus labios en los míos.

Ranma! ...escuché esa voz, fue todo tan rápido solo un par de segundos, alejé de mi boca a Shampoo para ver la escena más dolorosa de mi vida, "ella" con sus ojos avellana llenos de lágrimas y un dolor que me partía el alma, pude notar como se contenía, terminé de voltear para verla de frente y poder explicarle pero en un movimiento tan rápido como un pestañear sentí todo el peso de su mano en mi mejilla!

\- eres un infeliz! te odio! ...aún con mi cara mirando el piso por el golpe propinado, sentí sus pasos alejarse de allí, intenté ir tras ella pero Shampoo no me soltaba el brazo.

\- adonde vas! ...decía chillando... si ella no te ama ...quédate te demostraré lo que es una verdadera mujer y volvió a colgarse de mi, colocando sus sugerentes pechos casi encima de mi rostro.

\- ya déjame! ...entre un grito y un gruñido desesperado pude zafarme de ella.

\- yo no te amo! nunca te veré con otros ojos! !...no te importa el daño que provocas!

\- Ranma si cruzas esa puerta jamás la recordarás! gritó muy fuerte... entonces me detuve de manera abrupta!

\- por qué insistes en ello! ¿qué sabes?... y la sacudí por los hombros

\- quizás tu accidente...no fue tan así.. dijo con cizaña

\- habla de una vez mujer! ... ya mi paciencia llegaba a su límite!

\- todo lo hice por nosotros airen... para que vivamos juntos... por amor

\- qué hiciste Shampoo!

\- tu olvidar a mujer violenta! ... comer mis bollos en viaje... Shampoo cocinar receta especial

\- me estás diciendo que lo que comí hizo que olvidara a ¿ Akane?... sentí como si una roca aplastara mi pecho y no pudiese respirar.

\- si ... comida mágica... comida tener hechizo!

\- eres la mujer más maldita en toda la tierra! aunque hayas provocado que la olvidara mi corazón se volvió a enamorar de ella, siempre ha sido y será así ! en este presente la amo, en el pasado la ame, y créeme que si muriera en la otra vida la volvería a amar! ..

Shampoo lloraba de pura rabia y trató darme un golpe pero detuve a tiempo su puño, en el movimiento brusco se le abrió la diminuta bata dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo. En ese momento entró la bisa abuela y quedó perpleja ante semejante escena.

\- ¿pero qué sucede aquí?... Shampoo cúbrete niña! acaso no tienes pudor!...ordenó la anciana

\- esta mujer me ha hecho un daño irreparable! que ella le cuente por que yo me largo! y con eso me fui de ese infame lugar... no sin antes decirle a la cara lo último:_ te odio!_

_**Continuará...**_

_**Queridos lectores este capítulo ha quedado un poco más largo, y es que la escena final debía quedar plasmada en éste, ya se sabe la verdad! o más bien nuestro querido Ranma se ha enterado, pero a Akane se le ha vuelto a partir el corazón...el desenlace está cerca. **_

_**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leer, votar y comentar.**_


	12. Capitulo 12

Parte 12 Como dueles

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Salí de allí rumbo a casa corrí tan rápido que por momentos no sentía ni los dedos de mis pies, lo único que deseaba era verla y explicarle el mal entendido, cuando llegué no la encontré, la busqué por todas partes en cada habitación, intentando no levantar sospechas no quería que se dieran cuenta, era obvio que ella no regresó. Entonces decidí buscarla en la calle, ya era de noche y nada! por ningún lugar estaba, comencé a caer preso del miedo sin saber dónde estaba o cómo estaba me volvía loco! tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza pero lo primero era encontrarla, saber que al menos se encontraba bien. Pasé por el local de mi amiga Ukio quizás la habían visto.

\- Ranma chan! pero qué sucede! por qué tienes esa cara... chillaba mi amiga muy preocupada

\- Ukio necesito ayuda! ¿has visto a Akane?

\- no para nada!

\- Saotome! qué rayos haces aquí tan tarde, ¿estás bien?... preguntaba Ryouga

\- dinos de una vez! ¿le pasó algo a Akane? ...insistía Ukio

-pueden ayudarme a buscarla, ha visto algo que ...en realidad es todo un mal entendido...dije con amargura.

\- ok ! vamos ya en el camino nos cuentas!...decía con urgencia Ukio chan

Recorrimos por horas las calle de Nerima y nada! hasta volví a la casa pero no! simplemente desapareció! ya cansados de andar, regresamos al local.

\- Ran chan... puedes quedarte si lo deseas... de manera dulce hablaba Ukio chan

Tomé una silla y me senté ,me agarraba la cabeza y si hubiera podido hasta los pelos me hubiese arrancado de puros nervios! miraba el suelo, luego el vacío. Intentando deducir donde carajos se ha metido.

\- vamos Ranma bebe esto! te caerá bien...decía Ryouga extendiéndo un vaso

\- Ran chan, ella estará bien... tranquilo ...al tiempo que tocaba mi hombro dándome aliento

\- pero es que no me dejó explicarle! aaah ! grité molesto, luego me tragué de una el líquido que contenía mi vaso, sentí como quemaba la garganta.

\- Ranma debes ponerte en su lugar, justo vio cuando esa mujer te besaba ¿qué quieres que piense?... además tu la conoces mejor que nadie! ella es arrebatada!

\- sirve otro por favor!... y le entregué el vaso... ambos se miraban pero no dijeron nada.

\- Mousse se fue hoy en la mañana! ...dijo Ukio

\- ¿qué?...estuvo con ustedes!

\- si, ayer nos pidió alojamiento y hoy partía a China. Dijo que las cosas con Shampoo no funcionaban.

\- pero si la vimos en el centro comercial más temprano, andaba paseándose del brazo del idiota ése... el "compañero" de Akane.

\- hay algo que no me calza! dijo Ryouga trayéndo el vaso nuevamente

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- pues por qué los bollos te hicieron ese efecto a ti! es decir pudo ser cualquiera ¿no?

\- esa maldita mujer! la mato si hubiese hecho eso contigo! chillaba Ukio mirando a su novio

\- tienes razón...pero no le pregunté ...la verdad ya no sé ni que pensar! y si veo al cegatón de Mousse le pediré respuestas!...

\- son las 4 de la madrugada... iré a descansar un rato ... con eso Ukio se retiró a su cuarto.

\- anda, ve con ella. Mu quedaré hasta que amanezca.

\- vamos Saotome, no te dejaré solo. Ukio descansará nosotros acabemos la maldita botella. Mientras se acomodaba a mi lado sirviendo otra ronda más. 

Y así pasaron las horas conversamos un rato más, pero luego el líquido nos hizo efecto y hasta nos reíamos un rato, después lloramos era la escena más patética de mi vida! 

\- la amo! Ryouga ... amigo la amo ...y no sé en donde carajos está...

\- lo sé ... lo sé... es que las mujeres son muy complicadas... un día quieren algo al otro te mandan a la mierda! ...

\- jajajaja si así mismo! ...ya no sé qué hacer! me tiene loco...

\- eres un idiota Saotome! nunca debiste ir al Neko Hanten solo

\- soy el hombre más desdichado! ... y lloraba como un niñito

\- ya no llores! ... o mejor si... no mejor no! cálmate! ... shuuuuu vamos a despertar a Ukio shuuuu ...decía Ryouga con un dedo en la boca.

\- Ukio chan te va reclamar mañana! ...no debiste beber tanto

\- Ukio me ama! ella comprenderá... shuuu ...esto era necesario... bebemos por ellas!

\- jajajaja idiota! ...tienes razón! 

No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la plancha de mi amiga, y un poco más allá estaba Ryouga en la misma posición. 

Regresé a casa antes de que Shinno despertara, le pedí alojar en su casa era el último lugar donde él me buscaría. No quiero verlo, pero debía regresar a casa antes de que mi familia se preocupara, le dejé una nota a mi amigo quien no hizo preguntas lo cual agradecí, lloré amargamente casi toda la noche, mi corazón estaba hecho añicos, una cosa era olvidarme pero otra era verlo en brazos de esa mujer, esa detestable gata!

Me recosté en mi cama, y pude observar nuestra foto donde ambos sonreímos felices, justo antes de que tuviera el accidente. En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, ella con poca ropa y colgada de su cuello besándolo. Mis día volverían a ser como antes, pero más amargos sabiendo su engaño, ni siquiera grises obscuros! largos y tediosos, no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que él, mis ojos hinchados no cesaban de llorar a veces pensaba de dónde salían tantas lágrimas, en la posición más triste quedé enrollada con mis manos cruzadas tocando mi pecho deseando que los restos de mi corazón no se fueran a otro lugar. Como duele estar viviendo así, casi a penas respirando, viva pero con el alma y el corazón muertos, en un interminable limbo de nunca acabar.

Desperté al sentir el brillo del sol pegándome en la cara, abrí los ojos y vi a Ryouga durmiendo en la misma posición, levanté mi cabeza y en cosa de segundos sentí como si me hubiesen dado con un palo directo en la sien! instintivamente llevé mis manos a la cabeza, traté de levantarme pero estaba entumecido, escuché abrir una puerta y bajar las escalas era mi amiga quien apenas nos vio, chilló diciendo:

\- pero qué desastre! ... Hibiki! despierta! ... muy molesta y con razón

\- shhhuu amor no grites...decía Ryouga

\- Ukio chan, dejaremos limpio, lo prometo pero dame un analgésico por favor... le suplicaba

\- más les vale, ya regreso!... mientras nos pusimos a limpiar el desastre y el regadero de vasos y como 4 botellas vacías.

\- ey Ryouga en mi vida he bebido tanto! ... siento que moriré de dolor

\- estoy igual, nunca más!

\- ya, tomen esto les quitará el dolor de cabeza...decía Ukio chan.

\- gracias a los dos... por todo ...debo irme... les dije en verdad muy agradecido

\- Ran chan para eso son los amigos, llámanos si Akane aparece

\- Saotome, voy a dormir un par de horas pero si necesitas ayuda, ya lo sabes ...no dudes en venir 

Caminé muy lento hasta casa, el dolor algo menguaba por el analgésico. Esperaba llegar y poder verla, entré y subí las escaleras justo al final de ellas estaba mi madre con una cara del terror! mirándome como si fuese un delincuente!

\- Saotome! dónde has estado toda la noche! ... más te vale que hables con la verdad!

\- oh no madre, en serio me siento pésimo...¿podemos hablar más tarde?

\- por supuesto que no! ...responde Ranma!

\- estuve en el local de Ukio chan... se me hizo tarde y me quedé allí

\- y ¿por qué traes ese olor?...

-mamá por fav... no pude seguir hablando tuve que correr al baño a vomitar!

\- hijo ... hijo ¿estás bien?

\- si mamá... voy a bañarme... me ¿das espacio?

\- esta bien, luego hablamos.

Lo escuché en el pasillo hablar con la tía Nodoka y también vomitar en el baño, cerré mi puerta con pestillo para que nadie me molestara sobre todo él, no estaba de ánimo para verle. Volví a tirarme en la cama tratando de conciliar el tan esquivo sueño que no venía a mi desde anoche, de pronto comencé a cerrar mis ojos pero siento unos pasos en mi dormitorio, maldición no cerré la ventana!

\- Akane... ¿estás despierta?

\- vamos, sé que me escuchas ...¿ dónde estuviste toda la noche?... te busqué por horas!

\- vete! ...le dije de forma escueta!

\- necesito hablar contigo, todo fue un mal entendido

\- no quiero verte! largo de aquí!

\- no puedes ser tan terca mujer! ...quieres al menos mirarme a la cara!

No podía me sentía tan indefensa, enterré mi rostro en la almohada y no le hablé más.

\- no insistiré más! ... pero tendrás que escucharme... sentí como se alejaba saliendo por la ventana.

Pasaron los días, y no sé como lo hacía pero desapareció de mi vista, desde ese día en su habitación donde no quiso escucharme, cada día, cada semana y las horas eran eternas. Ahora si la perdí, mantenía la ventana con seguro y la puerta también por lo que no podía escabullirme, para peor la familia se había dado cuenta del quiebre y todo era incómodo. Por mi mente rondaban muchas opciones, pero la mejor era alejarme de "ella" mi presencia era indeseable y a mi pesar le hacía mucho daño, pasó un mes exacto cuando la vi a lo lejos en un pasillo de la Universidad caminaba al lado de su " compañero" muy animada escuchaba lo que él hablaba, pasó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, entonces terminé de convencerme de que mi decisión era la mejor. 

_**" Déjalo así mi amor...sé que ya no quieres más excusas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido uno los dos?... no soy nada sin ti y menos existo sin tu compañía, dame algo de razón y es que hemos perdido más que la confianza en esta relación. Hoy por primera vez, te confesaré que me cuesta dejarnos, y que no sé en cuánto tiempo me acostumbraré. Solo quiero volver a ser ese chico que te presenté"._**_

_**Ranma Saotome**_

Coloqué mi breve nota en un sobre, y en la noche se la entregaría tenía poco tiempo para preparar mis cosas, el traslado de la Universidad estaba casi listo de cierta forma sabía que esto sucedería, la conversación con mis padres había sido muy triste, mamá no podía creer mi decisión y mucho menos aceptarla les pedí discreción, ya que nadie sabía mis planes. Mi destino sería Osaka, mi meta sería olvidarla o más bien sacarla de mi corazón. Por que todo el tiempo que pasé junto a "ella", dejó una marca muy profunda dentro de mi. Merece algo mejor, no un hombre que ni siquiera la recuerda. 

Aún no amanecía tomé la mochila, y deslicé mi nota bajo su puerta. Tragué saliva y un frío intenso recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, tanto que dolía o más bien quemaba. Salí muy sigiloso para no despertar a nadie, observé por última vez aquella ventana por lo cual me escabullí infinitas veces, y en voz alta pero no muy fuerte dije: _adiós Akane._

Desperté temprano como de costumbre, me levanté para abrir la ventana y la cortina observé el cielo y el sol era tapado por densas nubes me dio un escalofrío y sentí una angustia extraña, fui por ropa para cambiarme, y vi un sobre en el suelo lo recogí muy curiosa, cuando vi su nombre al reverso entendí el por qué de mi miedo, abrí la puerta y corrí hasta su habitación, ni siquiera toqué abrí de cuajo para encontrarme con la ausencia de él, observé y noté que no quedaba nada sus pertenencias ya no estaban, palidecí al darme cuenta de que no era una pesadilla, sino la cruda realidad. 

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Capitulo 13

Parte 13 Caminando sobre cenizas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Recorrí cada rincón de su habitación, aún quedaba su aroma en el aire, leve pero reconocible por mis sentidos, vacío por donde miraras no quedaba nada, solo recuerdos de buenos y malos momentos, felicidad, amargura, tristeza, y ese pequeño sobre en mis manos. Lo abrí lentamente las manos me temblaban, me acomodé en su futon donde tantas veces lo vi dormir, donde un día fui suya. El sobre era simple solo tenía escrito su remitente, tomé la nota eran solo unas líneas a simple vista, la voltee para saber si había algo más, pero nada mi corazón no quería saber lo que decía, pero después de tenerla en mis manos unos minutos decidí leerla, palabra por palabra sentía cómo los restos que quedaban de mi corazón se desmoronaban, pronto mis lágrimas eran un sin fin cayendo por mis mejillas mojando gota a gota el trozo de papel en mis manos. La leí infinidad de veces, era lo único que quedaba de él, me detuve en una línea más bien una pregunta, meditaba en ella...

_"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido uno los dos?" ... _calo en lo más profundo de mi ser, porque siempre hemos sido uno! desde un comienzo siempre fue así, aún cuando peleábamos, nunca dejamos de serlo. Pero ahora era muy distinto, ya no estabas y ni siquiera sé en dónde!.

Y sí tenía que darle la razón, la confianza se perdió. Desde ese día en Neko Hanten no pude mirarlo más a la cara, y la frialdad se apoderó de mi. Lo ignoraba si estaba muy cerca, aunque fueron contadas las veces que volvimos a topar, su actuar me descolocaba incluso quizás no se fue solo! quizás está con esa mujer. De pronto una voz femenina me sacó de mis cavilaciones...

\- querida ...ya se ha ido ... hablaba apenas Nodoka mientras sollozaba la partida de su hijo.

\- creo que si... pero entonces me voltee para verla y le pregunté: ¿acaso lo sabía?

\- si, él nos dijo que era su decisión y que la respetáramos, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto.

\- entonces lo planeó! ... todo esto es ¿un show?

\- pero cómo se te ocurre! la relación contigo estaba irremediablemente rota y aunque no sé detalles él nos dijo que tu serías feliz con su partida.

\- pues su hijo es un imbécil! ...de un momento a otro la rabia se apoderó de mi ser

\- Akane! como dices eso...reclamaba Nodoka

\- dígale que si! soy la mujer más feliz del mundo...y con eso me fui de allí.

Entré a mi dormitorio iracunda! un deseo vehemente de poder tenerlo en frente y decirle lo idiota que ha sido al pensar eso! me sentía tan impotente! arrugué la nota y la tiré al papelero junto a mi escritorio, miré mi rostro en el espejo y pude ver amargura pura, y un vacío sin precedentes! _te odio Ranma! ... _me decía una y otra vez quizás así podría convencerme de ello.

Ya son casi 3 meses desde mi partida, tratando de acostumbrarme a esta nueva ciudad encontré un pequeño departamento para vivir, con un trabajo de medio tiempo lograba pagarlo, no era gran cosa pero al menos tenía un espacio propio. La Universidad era lo mismo, me iba bien entrenaba cuánto podía y me permitían mis obligaciones, al menos esa promesa le cumpliría a mi madre, terminaría mi carrera. Mi vida estaba envuelta en una maldita monotonía, todos los días de Lunes a Viernes corría de un lado a otro para cumplir con mis obligaciones, los Sábados me ejercitaba todo el día hasta quedar extenuado, y los Domingos bueno ese día intentaba descansar, aunque me veía envuelto en una jodida y agotadora batalla por no pensar en "ella". Una vez al mes, llamaba a mamá solo para decirle que estaba "bien", ella intentaba sonsacar información de mi paradero sin éxito por supuesto, era lo mejor, desde la primera llamada le pedí encarecidamente que no me dijera nada de "ella". Casi terminaba el semestre y tocaba comunicarme con mis padres, timbraba el teléfono pero nadie contestaba, pensé en llamar más tarde y de pronto escuché ... sí esa voz... era "ella".

\- diga familia Tendo, buenas tardes... .quedé sin habla

. ¿diga? ...¿hay alguien?...

Colgué el teléfono agitado, mi corazón casi se salía. Cómo era posible que ella provocara aún esto. Maldije mi suerte! por qué tenía que contestar ella. Me fui de la cabina, llamaría más tarde.

Tenía las invitaciones en mi mano , en 3 días al fin me recibía de enfermera. Shinno sería mi acompañante, la ironía del destino. Muchas veces soñé con ese momento, acompañada del que sería mi "esposo", hoy ya no queda nada de eso. Le entregué una a mi padre y la otra a los tíos, los Saotome aún vivían con nosotros, y que remedio nuestros padres eran amigos y aunque sus herederos se fueron al carajo, eso nunca cambiaría. La tercera invitación, tenía nombre y apellido pero nunca la vería en sus manos. Me acomodé en la silla frente al escritorio abrí un cajón para guardarla, encontré un sobre con el nombre de él. Casi lo había olvidado, esa carta nunca se la entregué, no pude. No quise leerla, abriría la herida que apenas cerraba. la dejé encima junto con la invitación que sobraba. Continué repasando el discurso, me tocaba pararme enfrente de todos para despedir a la la clase, fui calificada con la más alta nota sin mencionar mi práctica en la consulta del doctor Tofu, sentía orgullo de mis logros.

Esa tarde Shinno pasaría por mi, estos meses ha sido un gran amigo. Nunca me dejó sola aún en mis días más obscuros, le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.

\- vamos a comer algo, ¿qué te apetece?... preguntaba mi amigo

\- mmm ... no sé ... lo que sea

\- que tal un rico postre, un helado! ...dijo muy entusiasta

\- no! eso no... dije con cara de angustia... como compartiría su postre favorito sin él. Lo sé es estúpido! pero no podía.

\- oh ya veo... pues mira ese local... Okonomiyakis! ¿que tal?

\- esta bien, vamos... no me agradaba la idea, estaría Ukio y con suerte no vería a Ryouga ...pero ya le había dicho que no a su primera propuesta, con resignación caminé hasta allí.

\- Bienvenidos! ... saludaba una alegre Ukio

\- hola Ukio... le correspondí el saludo

\- oh Akane! tanto tiempo... vienes acompañada

\- si ...es un amigo... Shinnosuke...ella es Ukio ... los presenté

Pedimos unos panes tradicionales, y Shinno me hablaba de la graduación, la fiesta de la noche y un sin fin de cosas relacionadas con planes de verano etc...

\- que lo aprovechen! ... Ukio servía sus deliciosos okomiyakis

-gracias! ...dijimos al unísono

Cuando casi terminaba de comer, Ukio se dirigió hasta mi para hablarme:

\- Akane, espero no te incomodes pero quisiera saber ... si sabes algo de Ran chan!

Shinno la miró con antipatía por su intromisión pero peor por lo que dijo.

\- Ukio no tengo idea, si quieres saber de él pregúntale a su madre

\- oh que lástima... gracias igual... y con evidente cara de tristeza, Ukio siguió en su arte.

Salimos del local, algo incómodos por el momento recién vivido, miraba la punta de mis zapatos y de frente choco con Ryouga!

\- oh lo siento...dije muy despistada

\- Akane! que gusto verte! ...decía muy sonriente el ojimiel

-gracias, hace muchos meses que no te veía... le respondí

\- pues sí... ya sabes ...desde que se fue Saotome... las cosas cambian

De nuevo! en menos de 5 minutos lo nombraban y lo traían a colación como si nada!

-debo irme... le dije más incomoda que antes

\- ok... cuídate ... adiós!

Tomé el brazo de Shinno para continuar, caminamos unos pasos y escuché a Ryouga gritar mi nombre, voltee para verle con mi ceño fruncido...

-Akane...espera ...debo decirte algo importante...

\- estamos algo apurados! ...dijo Shinno molesto

\- solo serán 5 minutos... por favor

\- esta bien dime!

\- Ese día ... en el Neko Hanten... Ranma fue porque Shampoo le había dicho que tenía una cura para su memoria.

\- no quiero escuchar nada más! y me di la vuelta

\- Akane no seas testaruda! ... esa mujer le tenía una trampa! ... lo estaba esperando así casi sin ropa... tu la viste o ¿no?

\- ¿acaso tu estuviste allí?... lo miré fijo increpándolo

-no... no estaba...pero si fui testigo de la desesperación de Ranma al no encontrarte por ningún lugar! te buscamos por horas!...

\- no me interesa!... además estaban besándose! o solo te contó lo conveniente ¿para él?

\- lo sé todo! ...ella lo besó! sin su consentimiento... tu sabes muy bien lo acosadora que puede ser Shampoo ... debes creerme!

\- aunque fuera así... no sirve de nada! tu amigo se largó! y yo estoy muy bien sin él!

\- lo dices herida Akane, pero en el fondo sabes que no lo es! ... solo quería que lo supieras... al menos pude decírtelo.

\- adiós Ryouga... dije muy triste

\- espera! la culpable de que él te olvidara... es Shampoo

\- ¿qué cosas dices? ... con mis ojos como platos, al escuchar aquello

\- si quieres saber la verdad! ve tu misma y enfréntala!

Se dio la vuelta caminó un poco y desapareció tras la puerta del local.

\- Akane ¿acaso le crees?... preguntaba Shinno

\- quiero ir casa...

\- esta bien ... resignado habló Shinno... vamos !

No insistió en el tema, pero todo el camino no pude sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que Ryouga había dicho, nos despedimos y volví a mi habitación, no sin antes ver a la tía Nodoka hablando por teléfono, estoy casi segura de que lloraba, pasaba su mano desocupada por las mejillas. Ahora no podré dormir... no dejaba de pensar... pasaron horas y finalmente sucumbí ante el sueño.

Al fin lograba comunicarme con mamá, ella lloraba porque no le decía mi ubicación y además reclamaba por vernos, ya qué pensé y le dije que estaba en Osaka, con eso dejó de sollozar por el teléfono, intentaba explicarle una vez más que estaba bien y que apenas pudiese los visitaría, entre la conversación ella mencionó que estaban invitados a la graduación de "ella" en dos días más.

\- Mamá por favor te lo pedí!...

\- oh hijo... lo siento ...ya no hablaré más de ella

\- bueno, la mía será dentro de 3 semanas ... repuse

\- oh hijo que maravilloso!

\- a penas tenga las invitaciones te las haré llegar para que asistas con papá.

\- por supuesto hijo! ... cuídate mucho

\- lo haré, adiós... y con eso nos despedimos.

De todo lo que hablé con mamá, lo único que rondaba mi cabeza era que en dos días se graduaba! sin duda sentía alegría por "ella". Lástima que no la vería ese día, su gran día!

Llegó el día! me veía en el espejo para darme los últimos toques a mi vestido, era de color azul noche ajustado llegaba hasta arriba de mis rodillas, con un escote muy bonito tipo corazón formando un moño sutil en medio de mi busto, con unas mangas pequeñas que dejaban ver mis hombros, unos zapatos te tacón color negros de charol, no acostumbraba verme tan elegante pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, arregle mi melena azul un poco más larga de lo común colocando un delicado broche en una esquina en forma de flor, un maquillaje suave resaltando mis labios con un tono durazno, estaba lista!

-hermana apresúrate! ...abajo está Shinnosuke esperando...hablaba Nabiki

\- si , ¿como me veo?

\- de infarto! Akane... y ambas sonreímos

-Hija! te ves hermosa... eres igual a tu madre!... decía papá

\- Oh Akane te ves preciosa!...decía mi amigo con la boca abierta

\- ya basta que me apenan... les dije con mis mejillas rosadas ...mejor vamos!... y con eso último todos salimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

Si el tiempo estaba de mi parte alcanzaría a llegar, luego de pensarlo un día completo no puede resistirme a la tentación de verla en su gran día!, entonces me puse mi mejor camisa unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos acorde, en tren llegaría hasta Tokio y de ahí un taxi hasta la Universidad, era la cita más temida de mi vida, y lo peor es que "ella" ni siquiera me esperaba. Cuando llegué a Nerima comencé a sudar frío, el viaje en el taxi había sido muy corto, noté mucha gente en la entrada de la Universidad, todos elegantes portaban sus mejores prendas para la ocasión, había un señor vendiendo flores, y apenas vi un ramo de tulipanes blancos tan hermoso como la dueña de mi corazón, no lo dudé y lo compré. Intentaría pasar desapercibido, nadie sabía de mi presencia por lo que era mejor así. Pronto tocaban una música como introducción a sentarse y ver la preciada ceremonia. Me colé literalmente pues en la entrada pedían la dichosa invitación, pude sentarme casi en la última fila en una esquina, a distancia vi a toda la familia Tendo y a mis padres todos con sus mejores trajes, se veían contentos. Guardaría distancias, encontrarme con mi madre ahora no era una opción! De pronto en el escenario comenzaron a aparecer estudiantes, pude reconocer a algunas compañeras de "ella" y justo ahí la vi y detrás al parásito no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Inició el discurso de los profesores y luego las condecoraciones respectivas, "ella" se las llevó todas! y como no si era la más aplicada, la mejor!, junto con ello vino un breve pero emotivo discurso en boca de mi ojiavellana, la observaba totalmente maravillado, se notaba más madura y solo fueron 3 meses sin verla, al término de esta, pude notar que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos! nos sostuvimos la mirada por unos condenados segundos, luego ella apartó la vista de mi, sin duda se puso nerviosa eso me alertó pues no quería incomodarla en su gran día, si era posible al menos la saludaría pero sino me conformaría con eso, con haberla visto.

Aplausos apabullantes resonaban por todo el salón, todos lanzaban sus gorras y se abrazaban dando muestras de afecto. Todo el mundo comenzó a moverse los recién graduados bajaban a saludar a sus respectivas familias, me levanté y me quedé detrás de un gran macetero que servía perfecto de escondite, desde allí los observaba, iban y venían las felicitaciones, en un momento "ella" volteó a buscarme, lo pude notar trataba de encontrarme en ese mar de gente, estaba divina! con un vestido que resaltaba aún más su belleza mostrando sus piernas largas un escote sugerente pero elegante, y sus hombros esa piel blanca como la nieve y un broche muy coqueto en su cabello, lástima no poder apreciarla más detalladamente, pronto su "amigo" se acercó a abrazarla sacándola de su cometido. Con esa escena final, lo mejor era irme de ese lugar.

Antes de volver a la estación, decidí pasar por el hogar que me albergó por tantos años, aprovecharía que no había nadie en casa. Me escabullí como un maldito delincuente, la casa estaba igual que siempre, con el ramo de tulipanes en mano subí a su habitación, su aroma fue lo primero que mis sentidos pudieron percibir, esa fragancia a melocotón que tanto amaba, me acerqué hasta su escritorio y pude observar que nuestra foto no estaba, dejé el ramo sobre este y pude notar una invitación con mi nombre, y un sobre que iba dirigido a mi. Fruncí el ceño y tomé ambas cosas, la invitación era para asistir a su graduación, de seguro estaba planeado de antes de la separación, y el sobre pues lo abrí , ya que más daba si no era mía, si ya no eramos nada!

Comencé a leer:

_**"Cuando me dijiste que te ibas, tus labios sonreían transmitiendo seguridad y por sobre todo confianza. Nunca imaginé que a tu regreso todo cambiaría, estaba tan perdida en ti, y de la manera más abrupta y cruel regresaste a mi vida para acabar con mis sueños. Sí! lo sé no es tu culpa,pero siempre sufre uno más que el otro, y esta vez me tocó perder. Si un día me recuerdas, espero estar cerca para decirte lo mucho que te amé".**_

_**Akane Tendo**_

Me preguntaba cuándo la habrá escrito, cada palabra tenía tanto sentimiento y sobre todo dolor, de seguro fue después del accidente, _si un día te recuerdo..._pero ese día aún no llega!. Acabé con sus sueños, soy lo peor que le pudo pasar! lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir de su vida.

Guardé en mi chaqueta la invitación y la carta. Tomé una hoja y lápiz de su cajón y rápidamente escribí. Sobre su escritorio dejé mi nota, y con eso tal y como entré salí de la casa Tendo.

Regresamos a casa en total algarabío! , papá le pedía a Kasumi una botella de sake para celebrar, el abuelo de Shinno se unió a los más adultos y comenzaron a beber, comimos unos deliciosos platillos preparados por la tía Nodoka, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, iríamos con Shinno a un sitio a celebrar junto con otros compañeros, subí a mi habitación por un abrigo. Al entrar me dio de lleno en el rostro un aroma muy peculiar, como olvidarlo... rápidamente miré mis cosas y noté el cajón abierto de mi escritorio, eso era una señal y más un enorme ramo de flores, hermosos tulipanes blancos sobre éste. Sin duda era él! lo vi en la ceremonia, y pensé que era un vil engaño de mi mente, pero no! estuvo allí. Tomé las flores e instintivamente las abracé... ¿cómo lo supo?... estuviste ahí... sin acercarte...solo lo suficiente para vernos... una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos y pude rememorar ese momento, cuando me perdí una vez más en ese mar de ojos azules, Ranma!... 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola a todos! Una vez más si has llegado hasta aquí pues muchísimas gracias! A puertas del final solo queda resolver algunas cosillas, espero sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Voten en la estrella y comenten si es de su agrado.**_


	14. Capitulo 14

Parte 14 Enfrentando al enemigo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Caminaba por aquellas calles de Nerima tan familiares, cuando veo a Ukio con su escoba limpiando afuera de su local, apenas me vio corrió a saludar y sin poder reaccionar me dio un cálido abrazo muy fraternal al cual le correspondí.

\- Ran chan! has vuelto... ¿cómo estás?...

\- bien Ukio ...entonces soltó el abrazo para mirarme la cara

\- no mientas Ran chan... no a tu amiga... vamos al local Ryouga se pondrá contento de verte

\- es que... debo ir a la estación...

\- pero como! acaso no puedes darnos algo de tu ¿tiempo?...reproche absoluto... y es que cuando me fui ni siquiera me despedí de ellos.

-esta bien Ukio te la debo, vamos...

Puse un pie en el local y Ryouga muy sorprendido dijo:

\- pero si es Saotome! ...se acercó y me dio un puñetazo en pleno estomago

\- tan amistoso como siempre Ryouga ¿cómo estás?

\- esa me la debes! irte sin decir nada! como una maldita rata Saotome! me extraña

\- no seas tan duro con Ran chan amor, él tendrá sus razones...muy comprensiva Ukio

\- no me digas esas cosas! ni te imaginas por todo lo que he pasado desde que "ella" ... bueno ya sabes...

\- bueno, pero huyendo no conseguirás nada

\- vale, vale ya deja el sermón!

-ahora si dinos ¿dónde estás viviendo?... preguntaba Ukio mientras preparaba sus deliciosos panes.

\- en Osaka ...

\- por que mejor no te fuiste a la maldita China! Saotome ... reprochaba el ojimiel

\- que gracioso, he continuado mis estudios ahí... en 3 semanas me gradúo

\- estupendo! Ran chan te felicito! ...sonreía Ukio

\- ¿y?... Insistía el chico de la pañoleta

\- y ¿qué?

\- que vas a hacer luego de eso, y ¿Akane?

\- pero que preguntas! no seas idiota quieres! pues buscaré un trabajo adecuado y me dedicaré a ello.

\- es ¿enserio Ranma?... y tu vida aquí... la mujer que amas se pasea del brazo de otro y eso te tiene muy ¿tranquilo?

Directo al corazón! fue un golpe muy bajo lo que mi fiel amigo decía pero también muy cierto!

\- Ryouga "ella" no quiere saber de mi... y no puedo obligarla!... además ... sostuve una breve pausa... no he logrado _recordarla._

\- bien! a comer... y nada de peros y basta de preguntas incómodas... dictaminó Ukio... lo cual agradecí ...sentía que Ryouga me bombardeaba en preguntas una más dolorosa que la anterior.

Pasaron las horas y ya era noche no tan tarde pero si me iba, quedaría atorado en la estación.

\- Ran chan quédate hasta mañana, no seas bobo.

\- haz caso Saotome! por una vez en tu vida

\- esta bien, me quedaré ... eché de menos a ese par... siempre tan apañadores. 

Leí atentamente cada palabra que puso en esa hoja:

_**No sé dónde encontrarte, no sé cómo buscarte. Pero escucho una voz que en el viento habla de ti. Esta alma sin corazón espera por ti. Noches sin tu piel, sueños sin estrellas, imágenes de tu cara que de repente pasan, me hacen esperar otra vez, te encontraré. Cierro los ojos y te veo, encuentro un camino pero me aleja en total agonía,si sabes como encontrarme o si sabes como buscarme, abrázame con mi mente, enciende una luz en el cielo y dime que estás ahí! dímelo y solo entonces creeré.**_

**Ranma._**

Lo único que hacía era llorar como una estúpida!, de ¿qué me servía? caminé hasta el espejo y me vi patética! no podía seguir así, algo se me ocurriría... 

Estuvimos unas horas pasándola a gusto con los compañeros bebiendo, bailando y riendo, pero eso solo era una careta, por dentro estaba dividida! y es que con la nota de él, y las cosas que dijo Ryouga ese día, mi mente solo podía dirigirse hacia una persona, sí esa maldita gata!

\- Akane, has estado distraída desde que salimos de tu casa...

\- oh ...si... lo siento

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- sabes Shinno ... debo irme!

\- ¿ahora?...pero si esto recién comienza... estamos divirtiéndonos

\- por favor ...comprende

\- te voy a dejar, entonces...

\- no! debo hacer algo...necesito estar sola

\- no puedo dejarte ir así... si te sucede algo... no me lo perdonaría jamás.

\- confía en mi, sé defenderme sola.

-pero Akane...

\- Shinno gracias por tu amistad, lo besé en la mejilla y lo dejé atrás ... mi objetivo era enfrentar a esa mujer que tanto detestaba! 

Faltaba una hora para la media noche, y me vi ahí frente a la puerta donde lo vi besando a otra!

Después de cenar seguimos conversando, ya eran las once de la noche y Ukio traía un saco y un par de frazadas para que me acomodara a dormir.

\- con eso estarás cómodo Ran chan

\- claro que sí, no te molestes tanto

\- no es nada! ya me voy a dormir... mañana no te vayas sin despedirte ¿ok?

\- te lo prometo.

\- ¿y tu?... ve con ella... hoy no beberé

\- estas loco! la caña de esa vez fue horrible!

\- que quieres decirme ... ya suéltalo de una vez!

\- bien ... te lo diré... hace dos días atrás vi a Akane estuvo aquí comiendo con su "amigo", me la topé en la salida, y le he dicho todo!

\- todo ... a ¿qué te refieres?

\- de como te llevó engañado Shampoo, del beso que no consentiste y de los malditos bollos que provocaron tu mal!

\- pero para qué hiciste eso! no era necesario

\- lo creí correcto! ella tiene una impresión muy opuesta a la verdad!

\- ¿te respondió?

\- como se ve que la conoces Ranma... pues me mandó al carajo pero igual me escuchó

\- tan típico de "ella"... y rodé mis ojos

\- ahora por qué no aprovechas, que aún estás aquí y vas donde Shampoo a preguntar si realmente tiene una cura para la mierda que comiste!

\- pero como se te ocurre! no seas imbécil ... esa mujer solo trae problemas

\- esta vez haremos las cosas bien, además ella no sabe que tu estás en Nerima.

\- buen punto...pero no sé ... decía muy dubitativo

\- vamos! te acompañaré y así salimos de este embrollo.

\- pero es muy tarde, ¿no lo crees?

\- qué importancia tiene la maldita hora si puedes saber la verdad! déjate de majaderías Saotome!

\- esta bien! vamos al jodido lugar de una vez! 

Por alguna razón presentía que nada saldría bien, ahí estaba con la ropa más elegante pero menos apropiada para enfrentar a Shampoo, además había bebido pero mis sentidos estaban bien o al menos eso creía. Había luz en el Neko Hanten, así es que di unos pasos y llamé.

\- Akane! pero que hacer tu aquí a estas horas!... hablaba una sorprendida pelimorada

\- que bueno que estás!... necesito hacerte unas preguntas...

\- bueno, pasa y hablemos. Ha de ser muy importante para tu venir tan tarde...

\- quiero saber la verdad! ese día que los... que tu... hacía un gran esfuerzo... cuando te besabas con él! ... al fin podía decirlo...por qué Ranma estaba contigo, tu y el ...

\- Shampo amar a airen! pero él... rechazar siempre... dijo con la mirada perdida

\- pero tú le dijiste algo ese día! en el centro comercial... ¿qué era?

\- que podía ayudarlo con su problema, de memoria

-y entonces por eso vino hasta aquí, pero por qué estabas casi desnuda y besándolo!

\- bueno... pensé que podría conquistarlo... aprovecharía la ocasión ...

\- qué detestable eres!

\- acaso crees que no lo sé! ... ese hombre pudo ser mío ! pero tu ... tu mujer violenta ! siempre estar en medio.

\- eres una idiota! nos íbamos a casar! nunca estuviste ni cerca de ser suya.

\- cállate!

\- ¿callarme? ... pero si es precisamente eso es lo que he hecho todos estos meses, callarme la maldita boca! sacando conclusiones sin preguntar! dime la verdad! tú lo besaste ¿cierto?

\- por supuesto que lo besé! ... lo esperaba ... quería ser suya esa noche! ... pero en cambio recibí un rechazo absoluto! me trató como una basura! ... lo odio!

\- ¿odiarlo?... no más que yo pero a ti maldita!

En ese momento la ira hizo posesión de todo mi ser, cada articulación más tensa la iba a matar me lancé sobre ella y le apreté el cuello, ella reaccionó un tanto tarde sujetando mis manos, intentando liberarse de mi presión.

\- eres una perra! ... grité

\- suéltame! infeliz... decía la pelimorada

Entonces con sus piernas me dio en el estomago tirándome un par de metros hacia atrás! casi caí perdiendo total equilibrio, por los jodidos tacones, me los saqué de inmediato y le lancé uno y luego el otro pero los esquivó fácilmente, quedando uno de ellos enterrado en la pared.

\- qué pretendes! mujer violenta

\- te golpearé hasta cansarme! y pagarás por cada lágrima que derramé! eres una arpía de la peor calaña!

\- tu jamás vencerme!... además él nunca te recordará... mientras se le hacía una sonrisa burlona en su estúpida cara.

\- pues aunque no me recuerde, se ha vuelto a enamorar de mi ¿sabes? ... y por todas tus mentiras ya no estamos juntos!

\- eso no es cierto! tu separarte de él desde que regresó de China, airen comer comida preparada por mi, con eso olvidarte por siempre!

-a ¿qué te refieres?... la miraba espantada...¿sería posible?

\- Shampoo usar receta especial, y funcionó. Ustedes no estar juntos, nunca más!

\- has puesto tu malditos polvos "mágicos" en lo que ¿comió?... entonces no fue la ¿poza?

\- si, lo hice!

Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, no podía creer que fuera tan ruin tan canalla! hasta ¿dónde era capaz de llegar esa mujer? y ni siquiera por amor sino una enfermiza obsesión!

-vas a pagar! fue lo último que le dije antes de arremeter nuevamente contra ella, patadas y puños algunos los esquivaba pero otros los acertaba, la tomé por el pelo y le azoté el rostro contra una mesa, haciendo que ella chillara de dolor! pronto se giró lanzándome sobre una mesa, le tiré una silla, pero ella volvió a esquivar!

\- ¿qué pretendes destrozando mi local? mujer loca!

\- tu local no se compara a lo que nos has hecho! me has destrozado la vida, mis sueños!

\- mejor lárgate! o te arrepentirás!.. mientras secaba la sangre de su boca con la manga

\- ¿acaso no entiendes? te destrozaré! y pedirás a gritos clemencia! tomé una botella y la quebré! estaba desquiciada! el dolor, la ira y el odio eran mi estandarte! me vi envuelta en llamas y las usaría para quemar a esa maldita bruja!

La noche estaba fresca, caminamos rápido pues quería salir luego de todo ese lío, a medida nos acercamos pudimos escuchar gritos de mujer y golpes como si hubiesen estado lanzando cosas por los aires, era un escándalo de proporciones!, nos miramos con mi amigo y corrimos hasta llegar allí y de una patada abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con una escena que jamás creí ver, el sitio era un desmadre! todo regado sillas rotas, mesas votadas, Shampoo en un esquina apoyada con medio cuerpo en el mesón de la cocina con la cara sucia en sangre y encima de ella mi tormento con su vestido rasgado y un par de cortes en los brazos, en una mano tenía una botella rota y con la otra no soltaba del cuello a la pelimorada ambas se miraban con un odio aterrador!

\- Akane! grité casi eufórico... pero ella ni siquiera me miró

\- Akane! suéltala! dije por segunda vez, a lo que me acercaba de a poco para quitarle la condenada botella que estaba al borde del cuello de Shampoo.

\- Akane ¿qué haces?...entonces al fin ladeó su cabeza y me vio. Su expresión de furia poco a poco se fue disipando para dar paso al dolor reflejado en sus ojos avellana.

\- Ranma!...dijo apenas y soltó la botella... la abracé y ella se dejó sin chistar, sentí como su peso se desplomaba en mis brazos.

\- Ryouga por favor ve como esta Shampoo, casi en tono de orden!

\- Akane... ¿estás bien?... te duele algo... te llevaré al hospital! ...no contestaba nada... un silencio sepulcral invadió en ese momento todo el lugar.

\- Está mal herida, tiene muchos golpes! ...decía mi amigo

\- Shampo estar bien, ser amazona muy fuerte!, mientras se quejaba tocando sus costillas!

\- Llévala a su cama, que se recueste... inmediato Ryouga la cargó y se la llevó.

La tomé en mis brazos y ella era un capullo enrollado apoyando su rostro en mi pecho.

\- Akane dime algo lo que sea!

\- llévame a casa... por favor... dijo casi en un susurro...no le respondí solo le asentí. 

-Bueno Saotome, mejor nos vamos!...decía el ojimiel

\- pero y que haremos con Shampoo, no está la abuela.

-le di unos analgésicos, no tiene nada roto, bueno los huesos... por que tiene hematomas por todos lados...

\- que se muera esa perra! ...dijo Akane...y ambos la miramos anonadados!

\- bien vamos...

Justo nos íbamos, cuando llega Mousse y sorprendido por el desastre nos pregunta que ha sucedido.

-escucha, ésto es asunto de mujeres! nosotros llegamos unos minutos antes que tu. Respondía Ryouga.

\- Mousse ya habrá tiempo de resolver esto, por lo pronto ve a cuidar a Shampoo. Adiós!

De pronto ella habló:

\- mis zapatos!

Nos miramos con mi amigo, y pude ver un zapato clavado en la pared! dejándome con la mandíbula abierta, pensé hasta eso le ¿lanzó?.

\- olvida el zapato, si lo saco el taco quedará incrustado igual... vamos te cargaré... 

_**Continuará...**_


	15. Capitulo 15

Parte 15 Destinos cruzados

**Los personajes no me perteneces son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

De regreso caminamos en absoluto silencio, Ryouga se fue a casa con Ukio, luego te veo, le dije, sin más palabras pues sabía que iba a dejar a mi tormento a su casa, la llevaba en mis brazos y podía sentir el frío de la madrugada pegando muy fuerte, "ella" estremeció entonces la bajé delicadamente, me saqué la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros, solo nos mirábamos era ese típico momento en que las palabras no eran necesarias, la volví a cargar y se acomodaba de manera perfecta en mi regazo. No era el mejor momento de nuestras vidas pero estoy seguro de que ambos disfrutábamos la compañía.

Llegando a la casa Tendo le pregunté:

\- ¿está abierta tu ventana?... muy bajito...casi imperceptible

\- si...eso creo...

De un solo salto llegué al tejado y luego a su ventana pudiendo entrar en su habitación, la dejé en su cama, y casi al instante mi cuerpo extrañó la tibiesa de su piel.

\- ¿estarás bien?... le preguntaba preocupado

-si... o no lo sé ... miraba el suelo

\- quieres decirme ¿qué sucedió?...

\- fui por la verdad! ...ella ha confirmado todo lo que me dijo Ryouga hace unos días atrás.

\- le diste una paliza de aquellas...

\- ¿acaso te preocupa?... y entonces alzó sus ojos y podía perderme nuevamente en esos benditos ojos...

\- claro que no! acaso me quedé con ¿ella? ... silencio de nuevo...

\- estuviste en la ceremonia, por qué te fuiste...

\- te vi muy bien acompañada, no quise arruinar tu día ... de pronto se tocó un costado

-ay! ...se quejaba ...ya vengo...

\- ¿te duele mucho?... y sacó un pequeño botiquín de su closet

\- un poco, pero voy a curarme

-deja, yo lo hago

\- disculpa! soy enfermera ¿lo olvidas?

\- dame boba, apenas mueves ese brazo...deberías cambiarte ese vestido está todo roto

-Nabiki me va a matar! cuando vea como quedó, se arruinó...se miraba en el espejo con tristeza

\- cuando le expliques, comprenderá...entonces vi como se bajaba el cierre de lo que quedaba de éste, quedando boqui abierto por su osadía, como la miel se deslizaba sobre su encantadora piel hasta llegar al suelo, dejándola casi desnuda de no ser por su ropa interior, que por cierto llamaba mi atención tanto condenado encaje! ... sin verla por 3 meses y el cielo me daba este regalo.

\- disimula un poco, cierra la boca jajajaja... dijo muy graciosa

\- mejor ponte algo quieres!... le reproché muy sonrojado

\- por qué! como si nunca me hubieses visto así... se acomodó a mi lado y comencé a limpiar sus heridas en ambos brazos, intentaba concentrarme en mi cometido pero con ella vestida o mejor dicho a penas vestida era complicado!

\- estaré bien, no te preocupes...dijo una vez terminado de curarle.

\- bien ... ya me voy!

\- ¿a dónde?...dijo enarcando una ceja

\- debo regresar a Osaka... como un verdadero idiota le había dicho mi paradero...

\- Osaka! ahí vives... pero son casi las tres de la madrugada! ...

\- Ukio ofreció su casa, alojaré ahí

\- oh ya veo... Ranma... gracias por las flores

\- de nada... no sabía como irme de ahí... la tensión entre nosotros aumentaba cada vez más...

\- gracias por traerme a casa

\- ya deja de dar gracias, me alegra haber estado ahí en el momento preciso, bueno eh... adiós! y me di la vuelta para salir por la ventana

\- Ranama espera! ... me sujetaba por el brazo... entonces voltee para verla de frente

\- no te vayas!... y me abrazó muy fuerte... tanto que pensé que soñaba...

\- pensé que me querías lejos...estaba muy tenso

-no ... no esta noche... y entonces quedamos a la más corta distancia, sentía su aliento en mi boca y comencé a relajar mi postura abrazando su diminuta cintura.

En un acto instintivo, casi al mismo tiempo nos sumimos en un profundo beso, como añoraba esos labios esa dulzura, esa lengua jugando con la mía, nos besábamos ansiosos, torpes por momentos fueron demasiadas noches, demasiadas horas , demasiado tiempo sin poder disfrutar de aquello, sentía sus manos en mi cuello, y más la apretaba contra mí como si alguien quisiera arrebatarla de mis brazos, con mis manos recorría su blanquecina piel tan suave tan mía, nos separamos para tomar aliento pero mi ser quería más y besaba su exquisito cuello a la vez que me hundía en él percibiendo su aroma, ese elixir que me hipnotizaba, sentía como jalaba mi trenza, y pronto escuché un leve gemido muy sutil, elevando todos mis sentidos y más aún mis instintos!

\- Akane ... ¿nos detenemos?...dije entre besos

\- no...dijo muy segura...

Y nos comenzamos a mover hasta llegar a su cama, ella quedó encima mio y comenzó a sacarme la camisa, botón por botón mientras me besaba el cuello y mordisqueaba mi oreja, me estaba volviendo loco sus caricias, sus manos tocaban mi pecho ya desnudo mientras besaba y sentía su lengua hasta llegar al cierre de mi pantalón. Me miró con pasión, y me besó en los labios con urgencia, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos bajando hasta el cierre de mi pantalón, estaba jodidamente perdido! haría lo que ella me pidiera la amaba demasiado, la deseaba más que antes! Entre besos y caricias cada vez más demandantes, sentimos que llamaban a la puerta sacándonos de nuestro excitante trance, respiraba agitado y ella también, se bajó se puso una bata y haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio.

\- Akane... ¿llegaste bien?... como siempre Kasumi preocupada

\- si hermana ...hace un rato ...estaba por quedarme dormida... tenía la puerta a penas abierta, y me encontraba medio desnudo en su cama.

\- oh es que no escuché la puerta...

\- tu sabes ... entré sin meter ruidos.

\- ok... descansa...

\- tu igual...hasta mañana... y cerró pasando la llave.

\- creo que mejor me voy!

\- no! ... no quiero que te vayas! ya te lo dije... y se acostó a mi lado

\- pero con esto ...en cualquier momento nos interrumpen!

\- tienes razón... entonces se puso de lado mirándome... y comenzó a besarme de nuevo...

\- pero ...Akane... no... sigas que ... no...

\- no qué!...

\- no resisto...

\- si lo sé!... y sonrió de manera perversa ... esta bien ... pero durmamos juntos... no me dejes esta noche.

\- esta bien no me iré... nos tapamos con su colcha y muy abrazados dormimos. 

¿Estoy soñando?... no estoy seguro... estaba de pie observando a Akane dormir, de pronto me vi! sacudí mi cabeza y claro era yo entrando por su ventana, escabulléndome bajo sus sábanas, la abrazaba pero ella no despertaba, solo dormíamos igual que recién. Se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, soñé toda la noche con lo mismo. Desperté muy temprano, pensaba en el condenado sueño sería ¿una señal?... hace meses que no tenía ese tipo de "recuerdos", eso debe ser alguna vivencia, pero ¿qué quería decirme?... muy contrariado me levanté con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, se veía tan tranquila, tan serena, su bello rostro sumido en un sueño profundo, la arropé bien y tomé uno de los tulipanes dejándolo a su lado, la besé en su frente y con eso desaparecí antes de que despertara. 

Abrí mis ojos buscando a mi ojiazul, pero no sentía su calor me moví rápido y ya no estaba. Totalmente decepcionada, puse en mis manos el tulipan que había dejado en su lugar, di un brinco! y corrí al baño, quizás lo alcanzaba. 

Luego de despedirme de mis amigos tomé un taxi hasta la estación, tenía sentimientos muy encontrados, por un lado desazón y tristeza al separarme de ella, pero debía regresar, tenía ciertas obligaciones, y por el otro agradecía haberla encontrado anoche y como no recordar ese momento lleno de amor y pasión luego de tanto tiempo, después de tantas cosas.

Mi tren casi partía, subí sin mirar atrás! ... sintiendo envidia de aquella ciudad, la cual era poseedor de lo más valioso que alguna vez tuve, mi pequeño tormento.

Comenzó a moverse, respiré profundo y en mi mente nuevamente decía _Adiós._

Corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron, aún sentía dolor por los golpes de la noche anterior, pasé por donde Ukio pero me fue mal, se había ido hace 15 minutos! maldije mi suerte!

Cuando llegué a la estación, pude ver un tren comenzando su marcha. No puede ser! pensé... corrí pero cada vez este se alejaba más! un señor con traje se acercó y me preguntó:

-¿necesitaba subir?... deberá esperar el siguiente

\- creo que si... usted sabe si ese iba a ¿Osaka?

\- efectivamente señorita, el próximo sale en la noche.

\- esta bien, gracias

Di la vuelta de regreso a casa, derrotada. 

Pasaron dos semanas y media y continué con la monotonía de mi vida en Osaka, pensando en el día de mi graduación ya había enviado la invitación a mis padres. Alquilé un traje para la ocasión, ya tenía tres ofertas de trabajo solo esperaría mi cartón. Trabajaría como condenado para ahorrar y comprar una casa o tal vez un apartamento.

En la Universidad había demasiada gente, mis papás llegaron temprano los fui a buscar al fin mamá sabía donde vivía, no fue de su agrado pero pudo admitir que al menos estaba decente.

La ceremonia se llevó como tantas otras con mucha emoción por parte de los padres, y las típicas condecoraciones, saqué tres de cuatro mamá lloraba muy emocionada, no paraba de abrazarme y decirme lo orgullosa que se sentía, por otro lado papá no dejaba de darme palmadas en la espalda, diciendo que era todo un hombre y con profesión. Su tren salía pronto, fue una visita breve pero me sentía contento al verlos orgullosos de mi esfuerzo, ya atardecía y nos despedimos con más abrazos, tuve que prometer a mamá que la visitaría más seguido.

Regresé a mi pequeño apartamento, unos compañeros me habían invitado a la celebración en un bar, cosa que no llamaba mi atención, me saqué la chaqueta y la tiré sobre el sillón. Estaba contento pero mi rostro no lo reflejaba, de pronto tocaron la puerta, fruncí el ceño por la interrupción, ¿quién podrá ser?...volvieron a tocar insistentemente! , me levanté molesto hasta la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

\- qué caraj... no pude continuar la frase... frente a mi estaba la razón de mi existir...

\- Akane! la miraba atónito! no esperaba tamaña sorpresa...

\- ¿puedo pasar? ...

\- claro! si, si pasa! ... tartamudeaba como un idiota!

La vi pasar quedé detrás de ella, llevaba puesto un abrigo largo negro. Observaba el sitio en completo silencio, de pronto comenzó a sacarse el abrigo, dejando a la vista un hermoso vestido púrpura con pequeños brillantes, y un escote de infarto tipo v en su espalda, muy ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo pudiendo ver sus bellas piernas, pensé dios por qué es tan endemoniadamente bella! Entonces se volteó para pasarme el abrigo, quedando más absorto viendo su rostro sonriente y ese condenado pero divino escote.

\- me gusta

\- ¿cómo? dije aún atontado

\- tu apartamento, es pequeño pero agradable a la vista.

\- gracias ... eh quieres algo ...tengo sodas

\- podría ser... fui hasta la cocina a buscar algo para beber y ella me seguía, no sé por qué me tenía tan nervioso.

\- te ves muy elegante... dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda

-si.. es que hoy fue la ceremonia de graduación... y tú no te quedas atrás!

\- lo sé... estuve allí...

\- ¿qué?...en serio

\- por supuesto! acaso crees que eres el único que puede ¿escabullirse?

\- momento! has estado ¿todo el día en Osaka?... me has seguido

\- pues sí! ...dijo muy tranquila mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.

\- interesante! y di unos pasos hasta ella dejándola acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo

-te felicito! repuso

\- gracias... pero no me cambies el tema... por qué has venido

\- creo que me debes una explicación... dijo rosando nuestras narices

\- ¿a qué te refieres?... intentando contener las ansias de hacerla mía.

\- hace unas semanas te fuiste sin decir nada

\- ah ... eso ... debía volver tenía cosas que hacer. Puso su mano en mi pecho y con fuerza me alejó de ella.

\- de seguro han de ser muy importantes! dijo alejándose y tomando su abrigo

\- pero ¿a dónde vas? si acabas de llegar! ...

\- ya escuché suficiente!

\- Akane!¿ estás jugando?

\- tengo cara de juegos! chilló molesta

\- pero ¿qué carajos te pasa?... viajas hasta acá y ahora te vas ¿así?

\- pues sí! hago lo que quiero! y cuando yo quiera ! ... ni siquiera se puso el abrigo estaba a punto abrir la puerta, cuando la cerré con mi mano.

\- a no! eso si que no! ...¿ para qué viniste entonces? y la tomé por un brazo

\- suéltame! déjame pasar!

\- no me dijiste eso hace tres semanas! ...y entonces sentí el ardor en una de mis mejillas, bofetada al más puro estilo Akane Tendo.

\- idiota! dijo más molesta que antes... la agarré firme y la besé con premura! apenas unos segundos! y de nuevo en la misma mejilla!

\- no quiero que me toques! y salió corriendo del lugar, la seguí enojado escaleras abajo salimos del edificio y vi como cruzaba la calle sin mirar , entonces lo vi estaba casi a un metro de ella, la empujé hacia adelante con todas mis fuerzas, era ella o yo y sin dudarlo reaccioné de la forma más rápida, lo último que vi fue el casco rojo del chico que conducía su moto, y un impacto muy fuerte azotando mi cuerpo, caí mirando el cielo observando los últimos destellos de luz. 

_**Continuará...**_


	16. Capitulo 16

Parte 16 El amor...todo lo puede

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro sólo diversión para y por los fans.**

30 días estuvo en el hospital central de Osaka debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, con dos costillas rotas un hombro luxado y una que otra magulladura, lo peor era la conmoción cerebral su cerebro estaba inflamado debido al golpe y no despertaba. Aún siento sus manos en mi espalda! empujando mi cuerpo hacia adelante para evitar ser atropellada, cuando voltee a ver mis ojos se horrorizaron! estaba a unos metros de mi en el piso sangrando por la boca e inconsciente, corrí hasta él para auxiliarlo, pronto llegó la ambulancia para llevarse a mi amado y también al chico de la moto, quién también sufrió daños. Cuándo avisé a la familia lo sucedido, todos viajaron hasta Osaka de forma inmediata! los tíos Saotome estaban devastados, día y noche estuve a su lado, nos acomodamos a penas en el pequeño apartamento de Ranma por ese mes. El diagnóstico no era nada alentador, sus órganos vitales no estaban en problemas pero su corazón había tenido un paro cardio respiratorio en la ambulancia de camino al hospital, con mucho esfuerzo los médicos pudieron restaurar su ritmo, por lo que agregado a su inflamación cerebral, su corazón estaba de cuidado, brindándole oxígeno constante.

Luego de ese mes en el que estaba de gravedad pero estable pude conseguir su traslado hasta Tokio, pasó dos semanas en el hospital de allí, y con mucho esfuerzo el Doctor Tofu nos ayudó para que pudiera ser internado en su consultorio, eso nos daba mucha tranquilidad además de que estábamos cerca de casa, confiábamos completamente en las habilidades y cuidados del Doctor, además tenía el expediente de Ranma desde los 16 hasta ahora dónde casi se ahogó en China etc...

Tanto la familia como sus amistades no nos despegábamos de su lado. Lo observaba mientras dormía deseando estar en su lugar! ¿Por qué la vida era así? el reproche y el sentimiento de culpa ya estaban impregnados en mi ser, constantemente me decía _"por mi culpa estás así"_, la verdad dolía pero más dolía ver sus azules apagados, mi vida se sostenía a penas de ese hilo dónde podía monitorear que su corazón aún latía. Si lograba despertar, sin duda ese sería un regalo del cielo, mi existencia al fin tendría motivos para continuar, pero muy alejada de su vida.

\- _Oh Ranma! Cuánto lo siento!_ _espero_ _un día puedas perdonarme._ Todos los días le decía aquello, acariciando su frente o tomando su mano.

Un día comencé a realizar masajes en sus piernas, ya eran dos meses de completa inconsciencia. Casi día por medio me dedicaba a esa labor, le hablaba siempre, le decía cuánto lo extrañaban en casa mientras masajeaba una y otra vez sus musculosas piernas, de pronto pude ver como su dedo pulgar se movía, abrí mis ojos sorprendida! una vez, luego dos.

\- Ranma! Me escuchas! Soy Akane estoy aquí a tu lado. Besé su frente y corrí por el doctor.

Lo examinó pero se veía igual. No volvió a moverse.

\- Akane creo que pudo ser un reflejo debido a que le realizabas el masaje. Pero de todos modos estaremos más atentos a esa conducta.

\- está bien doctor, cómo usted diga.

No me daría por vencida, y con eso en mente continué con los cuidados de siempre y nunca dejé de platicarle.

Escuchaba una voz muy familiar, pero me costaba reconocerla me sentía extraño, mis sentidos no estaban al cien, no podía ver nada! O más bien no podía abrir mis ojos, sentía un peso en ellos! muy extraño. Intenté moverme, pero nada! mis articulaciones estaban rígidas. Comencé a asustarme! ¿qué me sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Me desesperaba por momentos no entendía nada!  
De pronto de nuevo esa voz, era suave de mujer, hablaba con dulzura podría ser mi hermosa ¿Akane? Intentaba concentrarme en ello pero sentí un contacto en mis piernas si eran sus manos de eso estaba seguro! las tocaba de arriba a abajo en un movimiento constante, y pude entender lo que me decía al fin!

\- vamos cariño, debes despertar. En casa todos te extrañan...

\- ¿en casa? ... ¿Pero por qué? ...¿ Despertar de qué? ... Quise preguntar pero tampoco podía! La frustración me invadía.

\- te cuidaré siempre ... Seguía diciendo

\- ¿cuidarme? ¿Que carajos tengo?! Intenté moverme con todas mis fuerzas! Y de repente escuché!

\- Ranma! Me escuchas! Soy Akane! Sentí sus labios en mi frente y escuché sus pisadas alejarse.

En total confusión!... Decía _no te vayas amor! Te necesito_!...

Regresó casi enseguida, con alguien más... era el doctor Tofu! Y con eso pude entender mejor mi situación, estaba en su hospital! Algo me sucedió pero no recuerdo, sentía que me revisaba las piernas, con algo me daba golpesitos pero no movía ni un músculo.  
Luego hablaban entre ellos, no alcanzaba a escuchar bien eso me irritaba! Pero pronto sentí el aroma de mi ojiavellana a mi lado.

\- quizás es una señal...me hablaba y acariciaba mi mano.

\- debes hacer un esfuerzo, yo sé que tú puedes! ... Te extraño tanto!

Maldita sea! una y otra vez! lo pensaba ¿qué me ocurrió?... de pronto sentí un pinchazo y luego de eso comencé a relajarme y a olvidar mi cuerpo inmóvil y mi mente dormían.

Desde aquel día, me esmeré mucho más en mis cuidados! estaba segura de que podía escucharme, por lo menos dos a tres veces por semana sus dedos se movían, con el Doctor pensábamos que ya no era tan solo un reflejo, decidió sacarle la manguera de la boca y la mascarilla, con muy buenos resultados pudimos comprobar que podía respirar libremente, poco a poco sus manos daban inicio a más movimientos, me aferraba a esa esperanza como nunca antes! en el fondo de mi ser sabía que él se estaba esforzando.

\- Buenos días ! cómo está mi paciente favorito! ... le decía muy animada... tocaba su mano y pronto él movía alguno de sus dedos... me emocionaba demasiado!

\- sí lo sé cariño, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento abrirás esos ojos... tu mamá vendrá por la tarde, y mis hermanas te envían sus mejores saludos, todos en casa quieren verte pronto de pie. Lo intentarás ¿verdad?

\- claro que sí! gritaba pero no me escuchaba ...con los días podía mover un poco más mis extremidades, eso era muy bueno según el doctor.

\- Ranma te amo! aunque me hayas olvidado... decía con voz triste mi pequeño tormento...

\- ¿por qué dice eso?.. ¿cómo podría?... si es el amor de mi vida! la mujer que me dará hijos mi futura esposa! ...entonces sentí un dolor de cabeza muy agudo! como una clavada que me atravesaba!...y una serie de episodios vinieron a mi mente... mi viaje a China, la despedida antes de partir, cuando caí en la poza!, visitas a mis amigos, el regreso a Nerima, Akane! si Akane llorando desconsolada! pero qué mierda! por qué! ... mi memoria... ¿la olvidé?... ella sufría por que no la recordaba... no puede ser! estoy recobrando la maldita memoria! y no puedo decírselo !... ahora veo todo con mucha claridad! mi accidente! en Osaka! fue por salvar su vida!... por eso estoy aquí...como un inútil sin poder moverme! no puedo estar así, ella debe saber... debo despertar de esta maldita pesadilla!

-¿Ranma?... estoy segura de que movió levemente el cuerpo... oh por dios! me escuchas ¿cierto?soy yo cariño Akane, te estás esforzando mucho lo sé! ... tomé su mano y la sostuve firme! vuelve a mí! yo sé que puedes! despierta Ranma ... le decía en súplica mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas. De pronto escuché :

\- _**También eres linda cuando lloras...**_

Ranma! Ranma! tus ojos! has despertado! ...no podía dejar de llorar ... me lancé sobre él a abrazarlo... oh mi dios! gracias y lo besaba por todo su rostro, no podía creerlo.

\- _**tranquila, no llores más boba...**_

\- iré por el doctor! ya vuelvo!... no te duermas! ya regreso! ...corrí y gritaba por los pasillos para que el doctor Tofu lo viera con sus propios ojos!

Bienvenido! Ranma! no sabes como nos alegra tenerte de vuelta! muy alegre el doctor Tofu me hablaba y sonreía, a su lado mi peliazul observando cada movimiento del galeno.

\- bien vamos a ver... ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

\- ¿está bromeando?

\- contesta bien , por favor es importante! aducía mi ojiavellana

\- Ranma Saotome

-¿qué edad tienes?

\- 21 años

\- ¿cómo se llaman tus padres?

\- Nodoka y Genma Saotome!

\- ¿recuerdas el accidente?

\- si! una moto me atropelló

\- muy bien, en estos momentos te ¿duele algo?

\- la cabeza, y me molesta la luz... pero también siento el cuerpo tenso y adolorido.

\- ahora sigue la luz... excelente!

\- ¿sabes quiénes somos nosotros?

\- si doctor usted es Tofu el médico de la familia Tendo, y esa mujer... es la boba a la cual amo... Akane no paraba de llorar luego de lo que dije...

\- jajajajaja pero si hasta está de humor! ... que gracioso Ranma ...voy a aplicar algunos analgésicos para esas molestias, lo de la luz es muy normal llevas 3 meses en una especie de coma, con los días tu vista volverá a acostumbrarse, de todas maneras debes quedarte aquí hasta que tengas las fuerzas para salir caminando.

\- 3 meses! es enserio!

\- claro que sí, pero de apoco te daremos más información, no creo que sea bueno llenarte de tanta cosa aún, además tu enfermera personal será la encargada de ello, ¿cierto Akane?

\- si !

\- y lo más importante! ahora les avisaré a tus padres... no te imaginas la alegría que les dará saber tu regreso.

Y con eso el doctor desapareció por un rato, en cualquier momento llegaban todos! y la verdad los echaba de menos.

-Ranma... yo... perdóname por favor...

\- ¿por qué dices eso?... ven acércate..necesito tu compañía...

\- oh cariño... por mi culpa estuviste a punto de morir... lo siento tanto!

\- Akane si volviéramos a pasar por algo similar no lo dudaría siquiera! antes de que te pase algo si en mis manos está la remota posibilidad de salvar tu vida, mil veces lo haría! ... el destino lo quiso así eso es todo.

-aún no puedo creer que estoy escuchando tu voz... sollozaba mi pequeño tormento

\- ven aquí, abrázame! ... casi en tono de orden... ella dejó caer su diminuto cuerpo entre mis brazos.

\- si te hubieras ido... me iba contigo ¿sabes?

\- no digas eso! ...te cuento algo...

\- dime

\- mientras no podía despertar, escuchaba tu voz...

\- enserio! yo sabía...siempre pensé que escuchabas todo lo que platicaba.

\- y no solo eso...hay algo más!

\- ¿qué cosa?... la miré a sus ojos ... y nos perdimos unos segundos como antes...

\- he recordado todo!

\- ¿todo?

\- claro boba... y creo que tenemos una boda pendiente!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos! la voz no me salía, ¿podía ser posible tanta felicidad?

\- te amo tanto! ...dijo muy emocionada

\- no más que yo! ... he ido al cielo y he bajado al mismísimo infierno pero siempre regresaré a ti, eso nunca lo dudes! ...entonces nos besamos, muy suave, muy sutil. De pronto escuchamos un algarabío en los pasillos, nos separamos y pronto vi entrar a mi madre! muy emocionada y detrás a toda la familia!incluyendo a ese par de amigos, mis leales Ukio y Ryouga.

\- hijo mío! has vuelto! ...entre lágrimas me abrazaba...

\- ¿cómo te sientes hijo? ...papá muy emocionado preguntaba

\- bien, bueno con algunos dolores...pero el Doctor Tofu ya me a atendido muy bien.

\- Ranma! no sabes lo contentos que estamos de verte,... decía un llorón tío Soun... o más bien futuro suegro

\- Oh querido Ranma te prepararé tu platillo favorito cuando regreses a casa, decía una dulce Kasumi.

-Bien Cuñadito...me alegra que despertaras, así ya no veremos triste a Akane.

\- Ran chan! no vuelvas a asustarnos así! ... y me daba un cocorrón suave en la cabeza Ukio

\- En hora buena! Saotome! ... si no despertabas! a ¿quién vencería ahora?

\- eso en tus sueños! despistado! ...todos reímos, y pronto se fueron pues el galeno hizo presencia indicando que necesitaba descansar.

-Bueno con esto dormirás como un bebé...decía mi ojiavellana inyectando un remedio en mi suero.

\- pero para qué tanto remedio! si ya he dormido 3 meses!

\- no seas testarudo! lo ha indicado el doctor

\- esta bien...dije resignado... pero te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad?

\- por supuesto que sí, ahora duerme debes descansar, queda mucho aún por superar.

\- si lo sé... ya verás que caminaré muy pronto, soy un Saotome! ...y con eso último me dormí.

\- claro que caminarás eres un guerrero! ... lo arropé me senté a su lado como tantas noches anteriores, pero esta vez sin esa angustia, con la certeza de que volvería a ser el de antes el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón! ...el hombre del que me enamoré. 

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Capitulo 17

Parte 17 Reconstruyendo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro sólo diversión para y por los fans.**

Al fin llegaba el día! Un mes más estuve hospitalizado y con la ayuda de un fisioterapeuta comencé a caminar, con mucho esfuerzo podía sostener mi cuerpo, era todo un logro y en tan poco tiempo, lo único que detestaba era el condenado bastón que el doctor Tofu sugirió para darme apoyo hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado. Toda la familia nos esperaba en casa, muy sinceramente le di las gracias al doctor Tofu por sus cuidados y por su profesionalismo, y como no a mi hermosa y particular enfermera _prometida_, ella sin duda era la causante de que me recuperara tan rápido. Caminaba bien pero despacio, y por periodos cortos, estaba seguro que una vez llegáramos a casa mi recuperación sería intensa y rápida, además debía reponerme pronto ya que después de tantos agravios por fin comenzaríamos los arreglos de la boda.

Respiraba hondo y disfrutaba del sol, una leve brisa rozaba mis mejillas! cosas tan simples como esas las extrañé, nos subimos a un taxi y en unos minutos llegamos a casa, con alegría mamá nos recibía, en realidad todos. Compartimos un rico té y unas golosinas preparadas por Kasumi, todos reían de alguna trivialidad, por el borde de mi tasa podía observar a mi amada peliazul conversar con su ya casi suegra oficial! mamá la llenaba de preguntas relacionadas con mis cuidados, a lo cual ella respondía con mucha calma. Por momentos extrañaba la intimidad que tuvimos en el hospital, en casa no teníamos espacios o momentos más personales, cuando quise ponerme de pie, mi ojiavellana corrió a ayudarme.

\- puedo solo...le dije con reproche

\- no seas testarudo!

\- no lo soy! y me levanté sin más... pero ella no soltaba mi brazo, y pensándolo mejor me aprovecharía del pánico...

\- hijo deja que Akane siga cuidando de ti, aunque ya estés más recuperado...decía mamá..

\- bueno, ya vamos!

\- ¿adónde quieres ir?

\- al dojo

Caminamos hasta el dojo y una vez allí me dio mucha nostalgia.

\- ¿estás bien?...preguntaba mi tormento...

\- si cariño, es solo que este lugar me vio crecer! aquí brindé muchas batallas! aquí te vencí la primera vez!¿ recuerdas?

\- claro que sí... me tenías engañada ...me venciste como mujer

\- si pero era yo en realidad no lo niegues! desde ese día el destino quiso que tu serías mi mujer.

\- no seas pretencioso!

\- no lo soy es la verdad!

-bueno tienes razón!

\- y no solo eso aquí te hice mía!

\- ya basta! que me apenas

\- nada de penas! nuestra primera vez fue aquí! y no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor ahora!

\- Ranma! mejor concéntrate en otra cosa, aún no tienes suficientes fuerzas... entonces la giré para abrazarla por su cintura...

\- no bajes la guardia Tendo! en cualquier momento y en donde nos pille te haré mía otra vez!

\- las cosas que dices... mejor cállate ... y nos besamos con vehemencia! extrañándonos, y como era costumbre nos vimos interrumpidos...

\- hermanita... siento sacarlos de sus arrumacos...pero tienes visita... era Nabiki con su desplicente forma de hablar.

\- ¿quién es? dijo mi ojiavellana

\- es Shinnosuke!

-gracias ya voy... Nabiki se fue ...y con molestia le dije:

\- ¿cómo que vas?... estamos ocupados y me crucé de brazos

\- vamos no seas bobo, ya imagino a qué viene ... espérame aquí... y besó la punta de mi nariz dejándome allí.

Caminé lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, por un carajo! eso me enfadaba... me acerqué hasta la entrada para ver que quería el ex compañerito con mi prometida.

\- Akane hace meses que no te veía!

\- si... es que estoy dedicada a cuidar de mi novio...ya sabes que sufrió un accidente.

Muy bien! que le quede claro que no tiene oportunidad! ... pensaba...

\- oh han vuelto! ya veo... si !supe su tragedia...

\- si.. el ha recuperado su memoria y además hoy regresó a casa conmigo... hubo un breve silencio incómodo...entonces él habló primero:

\- Akane ¿eres feliz?

\- ahora si! muy feliz!

\- solo quería saber eso... me marcho a Europa por la tarde.

\- en serio! por qué tan lejos! y tu ¿abuelito?

\- me lo llevo... tu sabes que él es como mi padre... es que me ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo en Londres, y es muy bien pagada además necesito... tiempo para sacarte de aquí... indicando su pecho...

\- oh Shinno ... siempre fui sincera contigo ... él la interrumpió...

\- tranquila Akane lo sé... pero a veces el corazón quiere otra cosa...

De pronto la abrazó por sorpresa... y le dijo:

\- te quiero mucho Akane... espero seas muy feliz a su lado... y se separó de ella.

\- Shinno escribe.. siempre seremos amigos... adiós!

\- adiós!

Y con eso último el que un día fue parásito de mi prometida se alejaba de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Pero qué haces ahí! Saotome ! estuviste todo el tiempo ¿espiando?

\- claro que si!

\- acaso ¿no confías en mi?

\- en ti... hasta mi vida! ...pero en él no!

\- bueno escuchaste todo! ya para que seguir con el tema ¿verdad?

\- si tienes razón... ya se fue... ahora ¿dónde nos quedamos?

\- en qué te vas al baño porque toca echar las sales medicinales que nos dio el doctor!

-como que baño! no quiero!

\- ya camina! hay que subir las escalas... ¿crees poder?

\- por supuesto! ...una a una subí la maldita escala! fue todo un desafío...

Mientras Akane preparaba la tina, la esperaba en su dormitorio.

-ya está listo! vamos...

\- pero si puedo meterme solito!

\- escúchame bien Saotome! en estos momentos no soy tu prometida, soy tu enfermera! haz caso ¿quieres?

\- eres demasiado gruñona! ...y caminé resignado hasta la bañera...

\- la ropa te la sacas tu! te metes en la bañera y me llamas ¿ok?

\- a no señorita...haga el trabajo completo... ¿por qué no me desvistes tu?

\- Ranma! ...se sonrojaba y no pude evitar reír...

-jajajajajaja como te hago sufrir boba!

-no me tomas en serio! debería darte con mi mazo! por majadero!

\- ya, vale no te enojes... te amo... y con eso dulcifiqué su rostro...

\- te espero afuera... salió del baño, e hice tal cual me pidió...

Cuando me sumergí en al agua caliente, la sensación fue muy gratificante y relajante las sales que el doctor me dio eran buenísimas pues ayudaban con mis dolores y a regenerar mis músculos que estuvieron tan rígidos por meses.

\- ya estoy listo! le grité

\- bien... ahora vamos a esperar 5 minutos para echar un par más ...decía muy concentrada...

\- ¿cuánto rato debo estar aquí?

\- unos 20 minutos, avísame si se enfría el agua para abrir la llave caliente.

Luego de unos 15 minutos rodeado de espuma por las sales...

\- ¿sientes alguna diferencia?

\- no lo sé... mira tanta espuma eso ¿será bueno?...mientras se acercaba hasta mi... se agachó un poco para ver la tina, y con la inocencia de una nena la agarré por un brazo tumbándola encima de mi.

\- te tengo! ... le dije victorioso! ...

\- pero como se te ocurre! mira nada más como he quedado! toda mojada...me reprochaba molesta!

\- te dije que no bajaras la guardia! y la miré de lado con mi media sonrisa

¿Por qué tenía que reír así?... la situación era bochornosa a la vista de cualquiera... él desnudo en la bañera y yo encima de él toda mojada! lo miré a sus ojos azules tan profundos que me perdí viendo ese mar, luego esa sonrisa seductora de la cual me enamoré, era un aprovechado!

\- todos saben que estamos en el baño, con el "tratamiento" ¿no?... preguntó sin más

\- si ...nadie va a venir ...contesté

\- perfecto! al fin nadie nos interrumpirá ...

Comencé a besar esos labios color durazno con ansias! ella entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, pronto sentí su pecho pegado al mío pero más excitante fue sentir como sus pezones reaccionaban al agua, pronto me deshice de la blusa que traía puesta, besaba ese cuello tan suave tan níveo, sumergiéndome una vez más en su aroma, muy lentamente entre besos y caricias pude quitarle la faldita y su bragas, mi entre pierna sentía su intimidad lista para nuestra danza, ante la urgencia le arranqué el sujetador para besar sus exuberantes montes uno primero mientras acariciaba el otro soltaba un gemido que me volvía loco, ella arqueaba su espalda y pronto la tomé por su trasero atrayéndola justo hasta mi erección entonces mirando sus ojos avellana me introduje dentro de ella sin compasión gruñiendo por el éxito de mi embestida, mojados y completamente desnudos entregados al amor con ella sobre mi continué besándola y ella lentamente comenzó su vaivén muy suave muy despacio, pero el deseo era más entonces los movimientos fueron más rápidos una y otra vez sus caderas se movían entrando y saliendo del lugar más íntimo más secreto pero lleno de placer, entre besos le decía:_ te amo... _cuánto esperé por esto, hacerla mía era la gloria! pasaba mis manos por su espalda recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo era perfecta! sin duda ella era la única mujer de mi vida, pronto sentí en su intimidad el esperado orgasmo y a ella emitir un satisfactorio gemido de placer, por mi parte la moví rápido por sus caderas derramando mi ser dentro de ella. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos con mi rostro hundido en sus pechos.

\- te amo Ranma...

\- te extrañaba...le dije en susurro...

\- igual yo...

\- esto de los baños de sal son muy buenos! le dije

\- que dices! ... mientras me tiraba la trenza...

\- todos los días necesito esas sales! repuse...

\- que aprovechado eres! ...mientras besaba mi cuello...

-aprovechado jamás! además tu me hiciste el amor yo solo estaba disfrutando mi baño...

\- eres un majadero! pero te amo...

\- lo sé ... entonces nos separamos... ella fue por una toalla...y también salí de la tina.

Pasaban las semanas y mi mejoría era notoria, ya no necesitaba el despreciable bastón, comencé a realizar algunas katas en el dojo, suaves sin exigirme demasiado, Akane continuó su trabajo de enfermera en la consulta del doctor Tofu, ella amaba su trabajo y yo amaba verla orgullosa de su profesión, en casa todo volvía a la normalidad pude conseguir un trabajo como preparador físico en una escuela muy prestigiosa de karate, iba día por medio para atender el dojo, algunas clases las impartíamos juntos,las demás ayudaban papá y el tío Soun, mi prometida y sus hermanas usaban tardes enteras para los arreglos de la boda, tres meses pasaron y ya casi llegaba el día, tanto tiempo esperando ésto y solo quedaban uno que otro detalle. La emoción y ese aire a festejo se vivía en cada rincón de la casa.

Estábamos sentados abrazados mirando el jardín...

\- puedes creer que la torta la hará Ukio! ...decía emocionada mi prometida

\- que bien! espero sea muy grande!

\- tres pisos dijo que sería!

\- que delicia, ya casi la saboreo

\- eres un goloso!

\- pues y que me dices tu!

\- ¿yo?

\- claro ... o no recuerdas ¿anoche?... casi ni me dejas dormir! se que estás ansiosa pero debes dejar algo para la noche de bodas mi vida... le dije burlón ...casi enseguida sentí su codo en mi estómago...

\- qué mentiroso! cómo dices esas cosas...

\- es la verdad...

-¿ya fuiste por tu traje?

\- eh ... ¿tenía que ir yo?

\- pero cómo! si te dije muy temprano

\- voy ahora mismo! ...la besé en la frente, y me fui raudo a buscar mi traje de bodas...

Sería el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, ahora ya no podía caber de tanta alegría! el matrimonio se realizaría en la misma casa, no iba a ser algo estruendoso, solo lo más íntimos amigos. Ryouga sería mi padrino y Ukio junto a las hermanas de mi prometida sus madrinas, el día estaba soleado con el fondo azul de un cielo esplendoroso, el jardín se veía hermoso una pequeña mesa al fondo y por delante unas sillas para los invitados, en el centro una alfombra larga indicaba el camino a la novia, flores por todos lados adornaban el lugar, tulipanes blancos por doquier, poco a poco llegaban las amistades, ex compañeros de ambos junto a sus novias, nuestros padres muy elegantes y emocionados recibían a cada uno con la sonrisa más grande de sus vidas! todo lo podía observar desde el dojo donde realizaríamos la fiesta mi leal amigo me acompañaba en la nerviosa espera.

\- wow Saotome! te ves muy elegante! ...

\- tu igual... aunque la corbata me molesta!

\- pues te aguantas! debes estar impecable para la ocasión

\- sí lo sé... ¿cuánto falta?...estoy sudando como condenado!

\- jajajaja nunca creí verte tan nervioso...relájate amigo... todo saldrá bien ahora sí, nada ni nadie podrá evitar tu boda, te das cuenta de que éste será el encuentro más importante de ¿tu vida?

\- por supuesto que sí! la amo demasiado...de pronto apareció mamá en la puerta...

\- oh hijo! te ves tan elegante, eres todo un hombre! ...mientras caía una lágrima por su mejilla

\- oh no mamá no llores ahora! aún no me caso

\- tienes razón...a lo que venía, debes salir ya Akane está por bajar...

-¿bajar?...los malditos nervios me tenían destrozado...

\- vamos Saotome! decía el ojimiel mientras me daba un buen palmaso en la espalda, cosa que me hizo reaccionar del pequeño trance.

\- ya, vale ... vamos!

Caminé derecho hasta donde nos esperaba el juez que nos casaría, todos ya estaban acomodándose en sus lugares, papá y mamá estaban muy acomodados en primera fila, las tres madrinas estaban sonrientes con sus pequeños ramilletes esperando el comienzo de la ceremonia, Ryouga a mi lado llevaba las argollas, y el buen doctor Tofu grababa y sacaba fotos de todo hasta que Nabiki pudiera tomar la cámara, de pronto comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, captando la atención de todos mirando hacia el fondo pudimos ver a una radiante novia caminar del brazo de su padre, quien a penas contenía el llanto.

Lentamente caminé junto a papá hasta llegar a él, puso sus manos en las mías no sin antes decirle unas breves palabras:

\- Desde hoy te entrego a mi pequeña, por favor cuídala!...muy emocionado pudo decir papá...

\- Con mi vida...respondía mi casi esposo...

Nos miramos cómplices perdiéndonos cada cual en los ojos del otro, sonreímos al instante y procedimos a escuchar al juez, a firmar y a la postura de nuestras argollas.

Con el tan anhelado beso sellamos nuestro compromiso, nos besamos profundamente hasta que todos en el lugar aplaudían por la conclusión de tan bella ceremonia.

Oficialmente ya era la señora Saotome, todos nos felicitaban, nuestros padres lloraban por la unión de las escuelas, nuestros amigos no paraban de desearnos felicidad y la verdad es que no podíamos estar más felices!

Ranma quiso tomar la palabra, todos guardaron silencio para escuchar:

Quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia, estoy verdaderamente feliz! _**mi querida Akane solo somos los riesgos asumidos, las lágrimas vertidas, los sueños cumplidos, como hoy! y aquello que hemos amado. Lo demás fue lo de menos... Te amo hoy y siempre!**_

_**Fin._**_

_**Queridos lectores espero de corazón hayan disfrutado cada capítulo, ha sido un sube y baja de emociones para nuestra querida pareja, pero tenía que darles un final feliz, espero sea de su agrado y si no igual háganlo saber en los comentarios, muy agradecida de cada uno de ustedes por sus votos y comentarios y por sobre todo por acompañarme hasta el final. He pensado en un epílogo, pero no sé si sea necesario, háganlo saber en los comentarios y lo consideraré. **_

_**Con cariño para todos ustedes Sweetsimphony._**_

*Créditos al autor de tan bella imágen.


	18. Epilogo

Parte 18 Epílogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Después de la boda vino la tan anhelada luna de miel, con mucho esfuerzo pude ahorrar para irnos por 5 días a un sitio lo más alejado de Nerima o más bien de nuestra entrometida familia, y así fue como viajamos hasta Chubu esta región se encuentra en el centro de la isla de Honshu, alquilamos una pequeña cabaña a los pies de una montaña rodeada de hermosos bosques y jardines por doquier, un riachuelo nos llevaba por un sendero inóspito y lleno de magia, mi flamante esposa disfrutaba de esa paz y de la bella naturaleza que nos rodeaba, quisimos hacer un picnic y sacar fotos para nuestro primer álbum familiar:

\- parece sacado de un cuento de hadas!... decía la señora Saotome con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

\- es cierto, pero es real! y lo mejor de todo es poder verlo junto a ti...

\- aaw te amo! ... y besaba la punta de mi nariz...

\- sabes que cariño... amo que podamos disfrutar estos momentos en total privacidad...

\- yo también, aunque cuando regresemos a casa no sé si logremos conseguirlo.

\- pues...de eso mismo quisiera que hablemos...

\- ¿qué sucede?...cambiando su expresión a preocupación...

\- no es nada malo... pensaba en cómo decirlo y que no fuese tan duro... quiero que nos mudemos!

\- qué! ¿estás bromeando?

\- por supuesto que no! quiero nuestro espacio, ¿es mucho pedir?

\- pero Ranma! y la unión de las ¿escuelas, y el dojo? mi papá morirá si nos vamos de casa!

-no seas tan dramática! al menos déjame explicar mis razones!

\- esta bien, habla... dijo no muy convencida y con su ceño fruncido...

\- somos demasiados en casa! además el dojo lo seguiré atendiendo igual, podemos buscar algo cerca, no nos iremos a otra ciudad, ambos tenemos nuestros trabajos ahí, quiero que tu seas la dueña de tu hogar, además con el tiempo vendrán los hijos y entonces dónde nos vamos a meter con los bebés... y todos estarán encim...

\- para, para! ¿qué has dicho?... ¿hijos?

\- sí! quiero tener unos tres!

\- es lo más dulce que me has dicho...lanzándose a mis brazos...

\- de hecho, deberíamos comenzar a practicar ¿no crees?... mientras le besaba el cuello...

\- eres un pervertido! como crees que lo vamos hacer aquí!

\- es perfecto! no importa dónde ...seguía con mi cometido... mientras esté contigo...

\- oh cariño...ya no sigas...

\- ¿segura?...ya desabotonaba la blusa...cuando pude ver el inicio de sus hermosos pechos cubiertos apenas por un sujetador lleno de encaje de color rosa... ya es muy tarde mi amor... le dije extasiado por su piel... te haré mía ahora!

\- te amo ...dijo en un suspiro ...esa tarde hicimos el amor hasta que vimos bajar el sol...

A tan sólo un día de regresar a casa nos encontrábamos tomando desayuno cuando mi amada quiso retomar la conversación de hace unos días...

\- entonces... nos mudaremos!

\- ¿ah?...

\- ya sabes... lo que me dijiste hace días ...

\- ¿te gusta la idea?

\- la verdad... sí ...pero será muy extraño estar lejos de toda esa locura que suele estar en casa.

\- tengo muchos planes... este año se vienen muchos torneos para representar a nuestra escuela, y pienso ganarlos todos!

\- ¿torneos?... y ¿el dojo y tu trabajo?

\- tranquila amor, confía en mí . Ahorraré lo que más pueda, y con eso nos compraremos nuestra casa. Además tu también trabajas estoy seguro de que en un año lo lograremos!

\- estás muy entusiasmado... me gusta verte tan decidido!

\- eso es parte de nuestro futuro, y quiero que mis hijos tengan su hogar.

\- bueno Saotome! primero lo primero... trabajemos por ello! y en el camino... veremos si el cielo nos bendice con un heredero.

\- ya verás que sí!

Luego del desayuno y de nuestra animada conversación, fuimos a recorrer por última vez el centro almorzamos por ahí, y compramos algunos recuerdos para nuestra querida y loca familia, volvimos a la cabaña justo al atardecer, dejamos las compras dentro y salimos para apreciar los hermosos colores en el cielo, el sol casi ya se escondía en el horizonte y abrazado a la mujer que amo disfrutamos en silencio de la más bella postal.

Regresando a casa comencé los preparativos para los torneos, le pedí ayuda a mi leal amigo y sin dudarlo fue materia dispuesta. Durante tres meses estuve entrenando como un maldito animal!

\- Bien Ryouga! no hay mejor contrincante que tu para ponerme a tono...

\- Saotome! no creas que tendré compasión!

Y así todos los días me la pasaba entre el trabajo, el dojo y los entrenamientos personales...

\- Supiste que Mousse regresó a China... conversaba el ojimiel...

\- ni idea! hace meses que no sé nada de él

\- si, Ukio vio a la bisabuela y le contó.

\- bueno ojalá encuentre la felicidad en su país

\- se ha ido con Shampoo

\- ¿en serio?... pero si esa mujer es una loca! ...

\- pues dicen que en el amor no hay nada escrito...

\- o más bien ciego! jajajajajaja... ambos no parábamos de reír...

\- ella se fue devastada...dejándonos de broma...la abuela dijo que la sacada de madres que le dió tu mujer no fue tan dolorosa como la humillación al no ser correspondida por ti luego de sus artimañas con los bollos encantados...

\- ella solo obtuvo lo que sembró! ... y mejor que esté bien lejos !

\- eso sí... muy de acuerdo...

\- ¿y tu?... para cuando formalisas con Ukio chan!

\- eso no te importa Saotome!

\- no seas idiota! acaso crees que te va esperar¿ toda la vida?...

\- lo sé...la amo mucho... la verdad es que ... le compre esto... sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja azul aterciopelada...

\- y por qué me la muestras a mí ! ve y dáselo! ... era un hermoso anillo con una piedra azul en el centro...

\- es que tengo miedo...

\- ¿miedo? ... eres un cobarde! acaso ella no siente lo mismo ¿por ti?

\- tienes razón! no seré un maldito cobarde! ...hasta aquí la clase Saotome! debo proponer matrimonio a la mujer que me quita el sueño!

\- bueno... adiós...

Tras despedirnos, al día siguiente un muy contento Ryouga contaba su compromiso formal a toda la familia. Todos nos alegramos y felicitamos por su decisión. Me alegraba saber que ese par se acompañarían por mucho tiempo, además de ser mis amigos les deseaba mucha felicidad, tanto como lo era con mi esposa.

La vida en casa pese al ajetreo era muy tranquila, Akane se pasaba el día trabajando en la consulta y aunque a veces por horarios no coincidíamos siquiera para comer, el momento que más disfrutaba era cuando por fin llegaba la noche, cada quien contaba su día, a veces el cansancio podía más y sucumbíamos ante el sueño, pero muchas otras las palabras sobraban y nos veíamos envueltos en el más bendito de los placeres, siendo solo uno disfrutando nuestro amor, aunque en el más de los absolutos silencio para no despertar a nadie. Así pasaron los meses y mis triunfos y medallas comenzaron a sumar cada torneo era en distinto lugar pero todos los ganaba y así también sumaba los billetes tenía ya una muy buena suma ahorrada, pero nunca sería suficiente mi amada merece lo mejor, y con ese pensamiento continué esforzándome por ello.

A un día de nuestro primer aniversario de bodas mi razón de existir comenzó a sentirse enferma, eso me preocupó un poco, pues íbamos a estar todo un día en un centro de spa con piscinas calientes, masajes, cena romántica para dos, etc... y ella se la había pasado toda la mañana vomitando.

\- ¿qué comiste, algo te dañó el estómago?... preguntaba preocupado...

\- no lo sé... le diré al doctor que me revise...

\- te acompaño!

\- no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor

\- pero si te has puesto pálida, y ojerosa... mejor quédate en cama por hoy, iré por el doctor Tofu y...no me dejó continuar...

\- cariño estoy bien, no puedo fallarle al doctor, hoy hay muchos pacientes.

No había comido nada extraño, de eso estaba segura. Pero si mis sospechas fuesen ciertas... me fui como un atado de nervios hasta la farmacia, antes de llegar a la consulta, compré la dichosa prueba y caminé veloz hasta mi lugar de trabajo, directo al baño con las manos temblorosas y sudando frío tomé la caja, leí detenidamente y procedí a realizar la prueba. Los 10 minutos más largos de mi vida! pronto el test indicaba la razón de mis nauseas! suspiré profundo y no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, dentro ya se formaba una vida, por lo cual instintivamente toqué mi vientre. Salí del servicio y el doctor muy alegre como siempre se da cuenta de mi emoción, y aunque quería que mi esposo fuese el primero en saber tamaña noticia! le pedí al doctor unos exámenes sin contarle lo de la prueba, quería asegurarme de que era real!

\- bien querida Akane, eso es todo por hoy... pero antes vamos a ver el resultado de los exámenes que me pediste temprano.

\- ok doctor! ...fue a hasta su computador e imprimió el resultado...

\- vamos a ver...decía muy serio... ¿quieres leerlo tu misma?

\- claro...asentí con mi rostro...tomé el papel con las manos temblorosas igual que en la mañana...prometí no ilusionarme porque a veces esos test fallan... pero en mis manos tenía el resultado real! o lo confirmaba o solo fue una mala pasada! bajé mi vista y claramente decía:

Resultado en sangre:** POSITIVO**

Tiempo de embarazo: **dos meses y medio.**

De pronto el doctor gritó: felicidades! vas a ser mamá! y me dio el más sincero de los abrazos. Lloraba y reía sin cesar de pura felicidad! Mañana le daría la noticia como regalo de aniversario. Solo esperaba poder contener o guardar este secreto sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

Esa noche en nuestra habitación...

-bueno y el doctor ¿te revisó? ¿todo bien?... preguntaba mi ojiazul

\- todo bien amor...me dio un analgésico y listo...

\- que bueno, porque no me gusta verte enferma... mientras me abrazaba por la espalda...

\- mañana salimos temprano ¿verdad? ...

\- si ...¿estás cansada?

\- un poco... Cariño?

\- dime...

\- durmamos así... no me sueltes...

\- nunca... dijo en susurro ...con eso últimos nos dormimos...

En una sola mochila colocamos algunas cosas solo sería una noche era Sábado muy temprano en un taxi llegamos a destino. Pasamos un día increíble, nadando en la piscina... luego unos masajes de ensueño comimos delicioso... y tuvimos una cena privada en el balcón de nuestra habitación, a la luz de las velas y con una hermosa luna de testigo le entregaría mi "regalo".

\- un año amor! te compré algo... pasándome una caja color esmeralda aterciopelada

\- oh! qué hermoso...era un relicario en forma de corazón el borde era de plata fina y el centro de oro con una pequeña piedra de zafiro en el centro... si lo abrías podías colocar dos fotos en su interior, una en cada lado de este.

\- ¿te gusta? ... miraba con ansias...y no pude evitar perderme en esos azules tan profundos como esa noche... Akane! ... ¿me escuchas?

\- es perfecto! gracias...

\- sabía que te iba a gustar...

\- bueno ... ahora es mi turno.. y fui hasta mi cartera para sacar un sobre.

\- ¿qué es esto?... miraba extrañado el papel!

\- ábrelo y verás! ... frunció en ceño y lo abrió ... lo primero que sacó fue la pipeta del test...

\- y ésto ¿qué es?! ... lo tomaba de la punta y se rascaba la cabeza muy contrariado ...

\- amor no seas tan bobo! obsérvalo bien!

\- mmm... aaahhh! no puede ser! y me abrió los ojos como platos! entonces tomó el sobre y sacó el examen... tenía la cara tapada con la hoja y no decía nada! no podía ver su expresión...

\- Ranma! ...le chillé algo molesta...

\- _voy a ser papá! ... _dijo al fin ! dejando la hoja encima de la mesa, se levantó y me sacó de la silla tan rápido que no pude reaccionar...

\- _es el regalo más preciado que has podido darme! te amo tanto, soñaba con este momento! _dijo mientras me abrazaba y hundía su rostro en mi cuello.

\- oh Ranma... te amo y esto es fruto de nuestro amor...

\- soy realmente feliz! decía mientras me besaba y tocaba mi vientre...

************************************  
De regreso a casa, después de nuestro aniversario la gran noticia fue motivo de celebración! Nuestros padres lloraban de emoción y Nodoka no paraba de hablar del heredero y de los cuidados durante el embarazo, etc...  
La dulce espera fue muy mimada todos al pendiente de mí y de lo que necesitara, con seis meses ya se veía un abultado vientre era mi última semana de trabajo y saldría con permiso pre natal para esperar a mi bebé, cada día notaba un poco de agotamiento al final del día, poco habitual antes del embarazo. Ranma estaba ansioso esperándome en casa, teníamos una cita para poder ver una casa, y es que la idea era mudarnos antes de que naciera nuestro hijo o hija. Después de ver varias casas nos decidimos, era a dos manzanas de la casa de mi papá. La " despedida" fue algo triste pero no nos íbamos muy lejos, el melodrama típico se hizo presente, pero les dimos la tranquilidad de que estaríamos bien. Una vez allí y con la nostalgia reciente pero la alegría de tener lo nuestro, con los sentimientos a flor de piel solo nos reíamos nerviosos y torpes!

\- ya está hecho!

\- sí ... ahora nos queda arreglar algunos detalles

\- se nos olvidó ¿traer algo?

\- no bobo... el dormitorio del bebé...

\- aaah claro... ya vas a ver, te va a gustar mucho tu nueva casa ... le hablaba a mi panza ... era verlo en la máxima expresión de ternura...

Pasaron los meses y la dulce espera terminó, ahí estaba en una sala de parto con dolores! y un esposo más pálido que las paredes de aquel lugar, por decisión unánime no quisimos saber el sexo del bebé, así es que la espera, las ansias, y los nervios estaban a la orden!

Escuchar por primera vez tu llanto fue la canción más bella! tu carita redonda acompañada de unos regordetes cachetes tan blancos como la piel de tu madre, te veías tan frágil pero al mismo tiempo gritabas con mucha fuerza te sostuve en mis brazos torpemente, y desde ese momento supe que en mi corazón te amaría toda la vida, de pronto abriste los ojos azules profundos igual a los míos, pero la boca y la nariz eran solo de mamá, tomé tu pequeña manita y con tus deditos sostenías o más bien apretabas uno de mis dedos, eras perfecto! mi heredero _Aiko. _Pronto salí a darles la noticia a sus abuelos y a sus tías quienes esperaban con ansias noticias...

\- ya nació! dije con la sonrisa más feliz de mi vida!

\- oh hijo ya dinos! que fue!... mamá me sacudía por los hombros...

\- es un barón! muy saludable! ... todos se abrazaban y festejaban de tanta alegría...

\- te lo dije Tendo! tenemos heredero! un Saotome! fuerte como su padre! y su abuelo ...

\- si, si lo sé que bendición! ...

\- hijo soy la abuela más dichosa! mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte!...

Subí corriendo las escaleras de mi casa, para ver si alcanzaba a verlo despierto, era la hora de su siesta y aprovecharía la hora de almuerzo...Entré muy despacio a su dormitorio, ahí estaba mi hermosa Akane, mirando su cunita...

\- ¿Ya se durmió?... le dije muy bajito...

\- creo que sí...

\- rayos! no pude verlo despierto...

\- tu sabes que no perdona su siesta... mientras lo arropaba...

\- ¿acaso no es perfecto? ... lo miraba embobado...

\- sí lo es! ¿te fijaste en su pelo?

\- cada vez se parece más a ti...

\- eso es cierto! por eso es perfecto!

\- claro que no! es un Saotome! mi pequeño Aiko tiene a penas seis meses crece tan rápido!

\- como siempre fanfarroneando! mejor vamos ...no quiero interrumpir su sueño

\- vamos a nuestro dormitorio...

\- ¿a qué? pero si viniste a almorzar...

\- si pero tienes razón ... Aiko es igual a ti... y quiero una niñita que se parezca a mí... así es que señora Saotome, el almuerzo se servirá después... mientras me tomaba en sus brazos...iremos directo al postre! posando sus labios en los míos...

\- estás loco! ...le dije entre besos...

\- sí! ... pero de amor por ti... 

Fin._ 

_Querido lector a pedido de muchos de ustedes quise escribir este epílogo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre fue con mucho cariño, y pensando en la felicidad de mi pareja favorita. El nombre __**Aiko**__ significa hijo del amor, lo encontré bello y apropiado para ellos, después de tantos dramas y al fin realizando sus vidas juntos era simplemente propicio. _

_Una vez más gracias a cada uno de ustedes por sus votos y comentarios en cada capítulo. Saludos cariñosos desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2._

_Sweetsimphony.__

_* Créditos al autor de tan bello Fan art._ _


End file.
